


Why was I even born?

by Park_Jisu



Series: This love gave me hope for a new beginning and end. [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: He's extremely weak and frail, Judar has a very weak body, M/M, Major Ooc for Judar., Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 78,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Park_Jisu/pseuds/Park_Jisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kou empire almost collapsed after the final battle and as a solution, the emperor uses their magi, Judar, as a part of their bargaining chip in order to survive. Soon the magi found himself tangle in webs of betrayal, lies, and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Second Chance Perhaps.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers =)  
> This story was inspired by New Life by JustaTry. It's an amazing story and the plot is very good. I recommend it for any readers that are interested and are a fan of Sinbad/Judar.

It became a pointless fight once Sindria got involved in the war with Kou and Reim. The Kou empire almost fell completely and entirely once Sindria, The Seven Seas Alliance and Reim banded together to take it down. There wasn’t much that could’ve been done once the strongest of the strongest fell in Kou. Each and everyone of the Ren family were defeated in the last and final battle and as a way to make up for the damage done, Kou had to pay for the expenses of the war, promise not to try another attack or to start another war again and as well give up their magi, Judar. If the Kou empire were to follow through with these demands than they would be spare, however not everyone agreed with the demands about a certain magi being exchange for their safety. The Ren children were extremely livid upon finding out that their friend/family/magi was to be given to the enemy. They knew the possibilities of the magi being tortured for all the chaos and destruction that he's done in the war. They knew that there was a slim chance that the magi would be fine and that no harm would come to him. But they couldn't do anything after all it was an agreement made by the Emperor and Empress of Kou along with the Seven Seas Alliances, Reim and Sindria. The rulers of Kou Empire had informed the siblings of the treaty and conditions after a five days meeting with each leader, but just as they were about finish talking to their children, they heard a loud gasp from the door.

Catching a wisp of black long silky hair they all instantly knew who it was once they all heard a familiar voice cursing, and it wasn’t a second longer before they heard the sound of running footsteps. Knowing that the magi would attempt to escape the Emperor order for the guards to capture and subdue the magi. Once they manage to catch him and drain him entirely of his magic, they release the curse that was upon him and put on a charm bracelet on his right wrist to prevent him from using any of his powers and magic. The Emperor then proceed have the servants clean the magi up and as well as having his legs, arms and armpits shaved, his hair to be wash too. His usually Indian styled black baggy dancing pants, black midriff-baring choli and chunnari changed into a white dress like robe that went down to his knees. Judar knew that he was very thin and skinny, so when they dressed him in the short robe the short sleeves hanged off his shoulders, while the bottom flare out. While his hair was let out of its usual long braid and ponytail and laid upon his tiny shoulder in waves. 

He truly looked like a woman with his hair out this way, he knew that everyone thought that he could very easily be mistaken as a woman and it didn't help that before this little transformation that he looked very feminine. But right now if anyone was to walk by and see him now at this very moment, there was a very high chance of them not believing it was him until they heard the voice but even then he could make his voice much more high pitched and girly like that anyone would second guess it.

When they were done cleaning him up, they locked and caged him in a room besides the meeting room.

Judar, who had been sitting on his legs in a golden circular cage with plush purple pillow underneath him, looked up from his position once the doors of the room were open and in came in several people that he knew instantly. He knew these people and he wasn't looking forward to what would happen next. These people were Sinbad and his generals along with Aladdin and his friends, Mu Alexius and his companions and the Ren family. As everyone filed in the guards of palace follow behind them and closed the door and awaited orders from the Emperor.

The Emperor came forth and spoke in calm and cool voice. “He won't be a threat to anyone as his magic was sealed away. Judar won't be causing any trouble for you, High King.”

And it was just like that, that the world was crashing and falling apart around Judar. His eyes widen as he release a small gasp, his hair flutter around his as he try to make himself smaller by hugging his arms around himself. Judar was well aware of everyone's eyes on him yet he did not care at the moment.

‘They can think what they want of me. Their opinions never matter to me. But why, why of all people did it have to be the stupid king. Why Sinbad!’ Judar thought angrily.

He wasn't going to be sold off to just anyone, he was going to be sold to Sinbad the High King and one of the strongest man out there. He knew that with all the chaos that he caused at Sindria he wouldn’t or ever probably be allow to go outside, he will be confined in a cell and would be torture, once he was in the possession of Sinbad. For he knew that there was no possible way that Sinbad would forgive him. 

"I do hope so. I also hope you are able to keep your end of the deal, Emperor.” Sinbad reply back his voice cold, calm and detach. He spoke with firmness that was befitting of a man of his title, The High King and The Conqueror of Seven dungeons. His intense and calculating gaze on the man before him and his comrades, he wouldn’t hesitate to end him should he attack them and neither would his comrades. 

"Of course.” The Emperor spoke hurriedly as sweat broke out being in the king's intense piercings gaze.

“Release the magi.” Sinbad commanded.

Seeing the Emperor nodding his head at the soldiers to follow through with the order. They quickly set to work and open the door to the cage. Standing up Judar slowly walk towards the entrance of the cage and only could look on helplessly as one of soldier came up to him and put a gold collar around his throat, while another one attach a golden chain to the collar and pulled him roughly towards Sinbad and his group. Judar stumbling a bit as he was lead towards the group, he kept his head down as to not make eye contact with anyone. He couldn't possibly bare to see the looks upon everyone's face and nor would he allow himself to believe that he had a chance of attaining freedom. His fate was sealed once he and the people of Kou lost the battle. He is to be a prisoner. A captive. A helpless and weak magi that can't defend or protect himself. He knew that whatever came his way whether it was torture, starvation, imprisonment, or slavery he knew he deserve it. He will embrace it and expect it, he couldn't run or hide. So the only thing he could do is to accept. And he will. As much as he claims that he never care about all the things he did, it was the furthest thing from the truth in actuality he care very much and felt guilty of all the horrible things he'd done. If this will help him pay for his atonement than he will gladly accept it head on, but that doesn't mean that he didn't feel fearful of the king. 

It was only when he was only a few short feet away in front of Sinbad that he look up, his eyes held fear and wariness of the other man. He was painful aware of the fact that it wouldn't take much for Sinbad to crush him, that the fanalis behind him could easily do the same, Morgiana, Mu Alexius, Myron, Lo’lo, and Marsur. It would be all too easily for them, far too easy. They all were powerful people, Aladdin and the rest of them too. Judar wanted nothing more to just escape but he knew that he wouldn't make it far, not by a long shot. 

He refuse to take another step towards the man and felt a large hand on his back pushed him harshly towards the king. He stumble again and was about to fall if it wasn't for strong large hands that caught him by his slim and delicate waist. Looking up, ruby eyes meet golden ones. Judar felt the hands that were upon his waist tighten just a bit and couldn't help but wince. Relaxing his grip, Sinbad look away from the magi and stare down at the soldier that pushed the magi with a heated stare that made the man sweat and tremble. He than directed his stare at the Emperor and Empress of Kou and nodded his head. The king than turn his attention to the Ren siblings and saw each and everyone of the was glaring daggers at the guards, it was then that they realize after a second that the High King gaze was upon them. They all took one look at the powerful man before them and stare him right in eyes looking for any hint of evil intention towards their friend and saw none. This satisfied them greatly before they too nodded their heads towards him. Seeing that he gained their approval Sinbad brought his attention back to the smaller man in front of him and allowed his hands to drop from where they were place before. 

“Take the collar and bracelet off of him.” Sinbad commanded once again.

Snapping his head up Judar look at Sinbad with disbelief. “Ah but doesn't this suit him better. After all he is yours.” Said the emperor. ‘Please don't take this the wrong way Judar, we love you like our own, but this is the only way we'll survive. You will have to be a sacrifice, I hope you can understand.’ The man thought to himself, he would do anything to ensure that his family remain unharm. 

'Is he for real? He can’t be serious, can he?’ Where they young magi thoughts as he stares at Sinbad in amazement.

“Take them off.”

"Very well but please take the cage. Think of it as a way to make sure he can't cause trouble. That cage will ensure that even if he was to somehow break the collar, his magic will still be lock away. The cage will also drains away his magic as well. ”

Having one of the soldiers step forward and gripped the magi by his right arm in a tight and painful grip caused him to release a small cry of pain. Judar felt as if his whole arm was going to break under the pressure and was surprised when the High King grab ahold of the other man by his wrist and made him release his grip upon his arm. And then took the key from him and then unlock the collar from his neck and the bracelet that was around his frail wrist. The collar made a line of black and blue bruises on his neck, rubbing his neck gently Judar turned his attention to the purple hair man and wonder why, why did he just defend him. When all he ever done to the man was cause trouble to him.

‘Why do you always make it so difficult for me to hate you. Why did you have to be so kind and defend me, I don’t deserve it. I know that so why would you even bother with a person like me. Why Sinbad?’ These were the thoughts running around the young magi head. He was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts when Sinbad spoke once again.

“I’ll take the cage. I should take my leave. Come on, Judar.”

Turning around the High King walk towards the exit, while Judar took a second to snap out of his trance and follow behind him. He didn't dare look at the Ren family and it wasn't a surprise when the generals, Aladdin and his friends along with Mu Alexius and his companions to surround him and guard him. He knew that they didn't trust him, and he also knew that one mistake on his part can get him killed or punish. It wasn't a risk he was willing to take.

Once they were outside Yamuraiha beckoned for everyone to get back while she summon a portal to Sindria, it only took a few second for the portal to be ready. Beckoning the group back to the area where the portal was she watch as one by one as they went through it and it wasn't until she was the only one that was there that she as well pass through it before it close just as she walk through it.

~~~~~~~~~~~Sindria~~~~~~~~~~~

A portal appeared at the front entrance of Sindria and allowed the group to walk out. Just as they all walked out of the portal another one appear that pushed out the golden cage. Muu sighed before lifting the cage up effortless and bringing it along with them through the entrance of Sindria.

As the group made their way through the country and were stopped with greetings of the civilians inhabiting the place. They made lightly conversation with their people, that ended after a few minutes. The trip to the palace only took about an hour and once they reach the palace grounds, soldiers surrounded them and also paid their respects and greeted them. Heading inside the group decided it was time they went their separate way, some gave warning looks towards the powerless magi, while others just glare or stare down at him. Leaving only Sinbad and Mu Alexius with the magi, Sinbad proceeds to lead them to the room that would accommodate Judar. Having Mu place the cage inside the room, Sinbad allowed the magi to look around his room while the fanalis left to go and see his companions. The king watched as the magi explored the room where there were a personal bathroom, a dresser and four windows minus a bed. The bed would be the gold cage, he will have so servants bring in some blankets for the magi while he's at it. But for now he would admire the smaller and frailer man wonder around the gigantic room. Sinbad knew that by having the magi here things will get interesting, very, very interesting indeed.


	2. The Force Agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give a big thanks to my beta-reader, Shadowstorm13, for helping me with this story. I hope that everyone can enjoy the chapter. =)

“Judar I would like to talk to you. In my private chamber, there are some things I need to discuss with you.” With this said the attention was no longer focus on checking out his room. Turning towards the man, Judar walk towards him and allowed the man to lead him down the hall to where the king's room. Opening the door and stepping inside the king allowed himself to drop some of his guard and eyed the magi carefully. Sinbad was a man of many things and he knew that if he got the magi on his side than he will have another asset to his chess piece. Another pawn. 

“Become Sindria magi, Judar.”

“What...I..I refuse.”

“You basically have no home or place to return too. Once you were sold to me you came into my possession. You can either become Sindria magi and protect its people or be confined to imprisonment. This is an offer that can help you rebuild your life, It’s your choice, Judar.” The king said his voice was firm and stern. 

“...I accept.” Bowing his head, Judar couldn't bring himself to look into the king's face and see if he had a victorious or smug expression due to his agreement. 

Walking away from the king Judar step in front of the window of Sinbad's room and just stare as the sun started to set and as he heard the rustling of clothes he knew that the king was taking it upon himself to now change his clothing. But something been bothering him this entire time, just why. Why him of all people he just couldn’t wrap his head around it and just had to vocalize it without realizing that he said it out loud while he gaze into the sunset.

“Why, why did you take me of all people, why not Aladdin or Yunan?” Judar who could only stare blankly out the window of the King’s private chamber ask quietly. Sinbad who had just finished changing his clothes could only pause to process what was ask and stare down at the magi. Sighing to himself, Sinbad allow his hand to run through his hair that was now shoulder length spiky hair. He cut it once the war broke out and decided that he would keep it short, he quite like it compare to his long hair from before.

“We will discuss this later Judar, but as of right now I think it's time that we both rest up. Allow me to escorts you to your room.” 

“I'm not a female stupid king and I don't need an escort, now if you’ll excuse me, I think I'd overstay my welcome.” Gaining some of his confidence back Judar snapped at the king. Walking away from the window and heading towards Sinbad, where he was in the direction of the door. He move past the older man but was stopped, his small left wrist were in the hand of Sinbad right hand in a firm but gentle grip. It was tight enough so he wouldn't be able to break free but it wasn't painful. He knew that all the king had to do was just tighten his grip just a little bit more and his wrist would shatter and break in an instant. Truth to be told Aladdin ’s body is way more resilient than his and he is much more stronger than he is when it came to magic as well.

“Judar, I think it would be a much better idea if I was to escort you to your room. You know why.”

“Fine stupid king.” Judar huffed. He try struggling Sinbad's hand off his wrist but it was useless after a few minutes of trying. He wasn't strong enough, it glaringly obvious as the king barely had to tighten his muscles or hold on tighter at all. The king just allow him to struggle while keeping the same amount of strength in his hold. Seeing that the magi gave up, Sinbad allow a small smile to grace his face. Leading the smaller man to the door and opening it, he then proceeded to head down the hallway and to where Judar’s room was five rooms down. Stopping in front the door of the room, Sinbad unlock the door to the room and step inside with the magi behind him. Judar stiffen as the inside of his room came into view, his gold cage in the middle of the room. It stood there looming and intimidatingly. He knew that it would be useless to convince Sinbad that he wouldn't try to escape and that he didn't need to be lock up. Feeling his arm being pulled, Judar snap out of his thoughts and allowed the older man to drag him to the cage. He felt the hand around his wrist disappear, taking the warmth that it provided, away as well. He watched in silence as the man unlocked the cage and could only bow his head as the door unlocked and he was gently nudged to go inside. This is why he didn't want to be escorted back. He knew what await him back at his room. Stepping inside the cage while still keeping his head down Judar heard the door was once again locked and the footsteps of the King heading to the door of the room. It wasn't until the footsteps stop and the voice of the man, he grew to love, hate and despite over the years said something before he close the door behind him.

“Good night Judar.”

Once the door was closed and the fading footsteps of the king disappeared that Judar allowed his blank and emotionless facade to break. He dropped to his knees and hugged himself and sobbed. For once his tears were real and actually displayed the emotions he felt. There was no way that he could possibly keep up his usual fake cocky attitude that which he usually displayed for the rest of the world to see, there was just no way, he could keep it up. He thought about all the things that happened to him over the years and couldn’t keep it in anymore. He was still just a person, he was still human, he was allowed to feel any type of emotions and freely let it out. He wanted things to end, he wanted everything to be different, that maybe in another world or place that he could’ve had a different fate, that maybe he would’ve been good or that he could have lived with his family if in a world where the Al-Thamen didn’t exist or if they never found him and his village or that he could have been Sinbad’s magi from the start.

As hours went by his cries slowly and gradually stopped. It wasn’t until it his cries turned into slight sniffle that he fainted as fatigue took over his body and with a fleeting thought drifted into his head before he lost consciousness.

‘Why was I even born?’


	3. The Reason.

The sound of turning papers and breathing were heard in the king’s private officer. There were two people in the room, one being a tall, muscular well built tan man that had short spiky purple hair and gold eyes, his robe being a white-ish tan color with the same color turban on and adorned with jewelry on his hands, and neck. While the other one was shorter, paler, and had a smaller but still well built body that was clothed in white robe with green trimming and patterns. 

“You know it's a dangerous move to keep the magi here, Sin. You’re playing a very dangerous game.” The comment was made by the King’s advisor known as Jafar, he was the one dressed in green and white. His hands were within his robe fingering his knifes, he couldn’t see how it would beneficial to have the dangerous and destructive magi around. Said magi would will only cause trouble in the long run, if it were up to Jafar he would have killed him where he stood in Kou. But he knew that it wouldn’t be fair and it would go against the king’s wishes. As much as he wanted the magi dead and lying in his own pool of blood, he, himself had to admit that he wasn’t expecting for the magi to look so beautiful yet still hold of air of mystery and vulnerability around him. He knew that once that bracelet was off the magi would be a force to reckon with but as of now, he was as weak as a new born baby. It was laughable really how a strong and proud magi went to a weak and helpless one. Sinbad, also known as Sin by his friends pause and look up from the scroll that was on his desk and lean back on his chair, his posture was relaxed as he leaned more into the chair and his eye held mirth, but underneath it all he was seriously thinking over his advisor words. 

“I take it that you're still mad about you last battle with Judar? Or the fact that you can’t kill him for what he had done in the war and for what happen in the past.” Sinbad inquired, he knew that his advisor would be more than just angry upon finding out just the bases of the treaty. There was more to the agreement than met the eyes, there was another agreement that was forged between Kou and Sindria in secrecy. Sinbad knew that he would have to tell Jafar sooner or later what this deal between the two countries entitle, as well as the rest of his generals. He thought that it was better to do it now.

“Jafar...There was another thing I need to discuss with you, it involves the contract which was made between Sindria and Kou...it involves Judar.” Seeing that his advisor turn his attention away from a scroll and gave him, his undivided attention, Sinbad spoke once again. “The other part of the agreement wasn’t just about Kou giving up their magi and them not starting another pointless war. There was a secret part that wasn’t discuss with the other leaders, that was part was that Judar will be able to give a heir to me and that through marriage, I’ll have children to pass on the throne to. It’s been said that a magi no matter the gender can become pregnant. Judar, himself doesn’t even know of that part of the agreement and he will find out later on today, I will not hide this.”

It was silence, the temperature in the room was slowly decreasing and becoming colder and colder as the second went by. Sinbad was ready to take whatever the ex-assassin had to say or throw at him whether it was good or bad. It was only a matter of time before the advisor exploded, and he wasn’t wrong. The normal composed man, shook and became redder and redder in the face as his anger took control of him.

“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, IDIOT!”

“I was thinking of the benefits of my country. I couldn’t possibly allow a chance like this to escape. To have a magi under my control as well as solving my problems for an heir to the throne. This place will have better protection and offensive with Judar help.” Sinbad reply back smoothly, never once flinching at the increase in volume from his friend. 

“Che, as if I believe that's all there is too it. You always had a soft spot for him, even when he had caused you so much pain and destroy the very place you swore to protect. You always allowed him to escape, you always could of killed him. That day when Aladdin defeated him, that was the perfect chance to kill him. Yet you didn’t. You think I didn’t notice that you try to seem indifferent to the magi being crush by Aladdin’s Djinn or how you seem to try to keep yourself from running towards him. Do not dare take me for a fool, Sin!”

“You know I won’t do that Jafar, I cannot lie to you or denying your claim as it is true that care about him. Yes I wanted to go to him and help him, I couldn’t leave him like that broken, and vulnerable. I may have a soft spot for him but that won’t change my decisions as this country leader. I would do everything in my power to ensure that Judar doesn’t become a threat to my country, this is a place that I call home and I will protect it.”

“You’re full of it.”

“I want him to become Sindria magi. I want him to see things in a different light from the Al-Thamen.” Sinbad said.

“Do you really think I believe that's the only reason? You think I don't know that you've been in love with him for how many years now. I'm not an idiot, Sin. I knew.”

Silence was Jafar only answer. With his head bow, he took a deep breath and sigh. “If you're going to court him just be careful. From what I observed over the years is that he's emotionally unstable. The Al-Thamen have not been kind to him for him to be so twisted.”

“I know.” Were the words spoken from the high king. For the first time since this entire conversations started his demeanour was serious. His eyes were hard and sharp, not missing anything in that calculate stare of his. He knew of the risk, but he knew that if it came down to do, he could never kill Judar. He loved him and if it meant that he wouldn't ever become a threat to his country by keeping his powers lock away for ever until he can truly believe that no harm would be done by the magi hands, he will. He would do anything in his power to keep the magi from harming his people and his country, but if he could have both whether it's by keeping his magic seal forever, or unleashing his powers, or even keeping him locked away, he will do it. He didn't want to lose the magi, it just happen to be a bonus that the Judar could produce an heir due to his unique being. The marriage was a nice plus too, but he knew once the magi finds out what his real purpose was he wouldn’t agree easily. But what he didn’t know was that he didn’t have a choice or his opinion never matter when this agreement was made. It was already planned out for him, when Kou lost the war.


	4. The Rumor and Confirmation.

It could be said the servants always knew what went on in the household they worked in. As the owners never seemed to mind when servant was in the same room as them when they discussed important matters. However, only a few knew about the magi’s arrival. The king told a pair of servant girls to prepare a room without mentioning who their guest would be. But it went without saying that it did peek their interest. They were quite curious and waited until the next day to catch a glimpse of the guest. Once the two servants saw who would be in the room and the news spread like wildfire and though some of the soldiers saw that it appear to be a girl they were later stunned to find out it was actually the magi known as Judar. The shock later turned into pure rage as the news sunk in and their shock wore off. The soldiers could never forgive the magi for what he had done to their home and to their king. It was just unforgivable, with their minds made up they asked the same pair of servants which room the magi was being held. Six soldiers were guided by the two servants to the room. It was during this time that all of the generals and Sinbad were in a meeting that involved several things, one of those things included the magi. Taking this as their opportunity, the soldiers dismissed the servants and close the door. Just as they turned to leave they heard an earth shattering scream that was full of pain and agony as well as a flash of white-ish yellow light. They soon realized that they were electrocuting the magi. The owner of the scream was crying and repeatedly asking them to stop. 

“STOP, PLEASE STOP….I’M BEG...GING YO- AHHHHHHHH!”

Filled with panic and horror the servants rushed off to the meeting room, if only they knew that the soldiers held ill intentions. Then they wouldn't have guided them there. They would have denied them the information and quickly went on their merry way. Bursting through the large door they stopped in front of the stunned generals and king. The servants breathed heavily before asking for forgiveness and that punishment can wait until later. One of the girls who was known as Jasmine came up, after she regained her breath and spoke.

“I’ll take whatever punishment you give me for interrupting your majesty but right now that isn’t important for the magi is in trouble my king! The soldiers are torturing-!”

Just as she was in mid-sentence the king and his generals immediately stood up and were gone. The girls were speechless that the strongest warriors of Sindria could move that fast, Jasmine turned to the other girl and addressed her.

“Ruka.”

The other now identified as Ruka turn her head to Jasmine, her face filled with worry. “I have forgiven the magi long ago for what he has done, I've noticed that every time he came he never once killed anybody.”

“I've noticed that too.”

“I understand their frustration for the destruction that he had caused long ago, but I think it should be left in the past. I feel so guilty and responsible for the pain that he feels now, if we was to go in there those soldiers wouldn’t have listen to reason. This isn’t right.”

“Agree, anyway let's go. We have to tend to the magi and apologize for our mistake.”

 

In another place in the palace

 

Loud footsteps were heard as the group rushed down the hallway, upon getting closer to the room of the magi, they saw that the door to the room was closed but at the cracks pure white light and static sounds were heard. They weren't cries of pain heard, just laughter. Upon reaching the door Sinbad slammed the door open and was greeted to the sight of Judar lying on his back with his right arm angled towards his head, while his left was across his stomach. He was passed out cold, his clothes were charred and singed, there were little black patches around his body. The magi was in the middle of his cage, his eyelids twitched before he slowly open them and his head rolled to the side, his eyes reflected pain and eyes blood red from what appeared to be from crying. It was then that they realized that he had been crying before as there were streaks trailing down the side of his face. The soldiers around the cage stopped their spells once they realized it was their King and his generals who were the ones who busted the door open. The soldiers froze an intense killer intention surrounded the king, his face set into a vicious sneer, his eyes a raging molten gold that showed anger and the look of someone who was contemplating murder. It was this look that made them back away from the cage and tremble. They had never seen their king as murderous as he did now.

Sinbad began to walk towards the cage were the magi was still lying in there motionlessly, the only indication of him even being alive were his half open eyes following the king's movement and shallow breathing. They watched as their king’s face settled into something softer, kinder, more sincere as he allowed his magoi to unlock the cage where he stepped into it and went to where the young magi lay. 

One of the soldiers who was angered by the magi’s existence in the palace cried out in rage. “Your majesty are we not going to puni-” He never got to finish his sentence as the king yelled at him. 

 

“GET OUT!”

Startled the soldiers ran past the eight generals not before each generals memorized each face of all the soldiers that ran by them. They kept their faces in their mind and made a mental note to look for them later. Looking at the scene in front of them they saw that the king was now cradling the magi gentle to his chest and that the young man was once again unconscious. The man held him with care as if he was nothing but a fragile flower. It was known to the generals and Aladdin that the king always held a soft spot for Judar. It was obvious from when he never truly fought back whenever Judar brought harm to him. He was careful to never go full out against him. It was just how Sinbad was with Judar.

“Yamuraiha can you heal him, please.” 

“Of course Sin.” Stepping forth the blue hair magician kneel before the great king and magi, concentrating on her magic, she allowed a small bubble that surrounded both the king and the magi together. As the burns slowly disappear and became its milky white pale skin color again, Yamuraiha stop. She watched as the magi breathing became less shallow and became more even, a small smile grew upon her face. Judar’s eyes slowly flew open and stare at her, it was silence for a second before his mouth moved and words that would have barely been caught if she wasn’t so close was mumble. Her smile grew bigger.

“T-thank you.” 

‘Maybe having the magi around won't be so bad after all’ She thought to herself.

It wasn’t until a few seconds later that everything went sour....


	5. The Punishment.

As the six soldiers were gathered and call to stand before the high king, they could do nothing but stand and try not to tremble thinking of the last time they encountered their king. They had never seen him as livid and murderous as they did that day. None of the soldiers expected that kind of reaction from their king yet none of the generals seemed surprise at the very least. They thought that the king and his elite soldiers would think that they were doing the right thing, that they will understand their frustration and hatred of the magi. But seeing that display of raw emotions from the king who was the majority of the time all smiles, laughs and jokes become frightening over the weakened magi proved them wrong, very wrong, as the next few hours they found themselves standing in front of the king along with his generals with Aladdin and his friends. 

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Surprisingly it wasn't the king that spoke to them, but the advisor. His voice calm yet they knew that it was the calm before the storm. A storm that they didn't want to be in the middle of, but yet they managed to anyway. Bowing their heads and arms folded behind their back they kept silent.

“If I was you I’d answer immediately.” This time it was Sinbad that spoke to them, compare to how his voice was before they knew that he was calm but there was a strain in his voice. Deciding that it would be wise to speak up and possibly make them see it their way on why they took it upon themselves to torture the magi. One of the soldiers spoke up, he was an average looking man with brown color hair and black eyes. 

“Your excellency, we believe that the magi should pay for what he has done to Sindria over the years and took it upon ourselves to make sure that he felt the pain and agony that he caused us. We were only doing what we thought and believe to be right.”

It was silence after that miniature speech. The soldiers watched for any signs of understanding in their king’s eyes and found it however what he said next astonished them. 

“I know I cannot force you to forgive him, but keep in mind that he is now Sindria’s magi and as such he is to not be harm in anyway. You are to show him the respect that you show me and the eight generals.” 

“But your Majesty, wha-” Another soldier step up, his face hiding none of the rage he felt. He was interrupted by the High King.

“As for your punishment you are all to be sentenced to two months in the dungeon.”

“WAIT... WHAT YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS, SIR!” The first man shouts.

Another man that came up spoke up his voice full of rage at the fact that the king would dare bring in an ex-enemy that is now to become his country’s magi, after all the harm and destruction and grief that he had caused not so long ago, that the very person that he had sworn to get justice upon, get to walk away with only a little bit of punishment that wasn’t even enough to amount to what he had done to this country. If it wasn’t for the king, himself, he would have tortured the little brat until he was begging for death itself.

“HOW CAN YOU ALLOW THAT IMPUDENT BRAT TO BECOME OUR MAGI AND DARE ASK US TO SHOW RESPECT FOR HIM AFTER WHAT HE DID TO US AND THIS COUNTRY.” This soldier was known as Alexander, the captain of the king's elite soldiers. He is a man that appears to be in his early thirties, long black hair and icy blue eyes. With the typical armor that was donned by the soldiers of Sindria.

“This isn’t up for discussion Alexander, dismissed.” Sinbad said coldly, his eyes keeping an icy stare at the soldiers. All of them fliched expect for the captain and the man that first spoke up. They meet the king’s stare head on and unafraid, they weren’t going to trembling before the king unlike their comrades.

With a glare towards the king, he and his comrades were escorted to the dungeons by Marsur, Hinahoho, Sharrkan. Trusting that those three would be enough to easily handle the guards, Sinbad focus his attention on the remaining people and caught Aladdin’s gaze. Aladdin who had been staring at him since the very beginning of the meeting saw that Sinbad’s attention was now on him. Walking up to the older man, Aladdin stopped right in front of him, his face set in an emotionless stare.

A yawn was heard and it caught everyone attention. Turning their heads to the find the source they found Alibaba looking sheepishly at them.

“Ah I’m sorry about that but do you think we could drop all the seriousness?” He said trying to lighten the mood, he saw that Aladdin and Sinbad were tense.

Taking his attention off of Alibaba, Aladdin turned back to Sinbad and he ask the questions that's been bugging him since he heard of what had happen to the older magi

“Where there any serious injuries that Judar had, and is he all right now?”

Closing his eyes and breathing in and letting out a sigh before reopening his eyes once more, he regarded the magi with a kind smile on his face. “He had minor burns, when Yamuraiha checked him over, she said that he will wake up in a few days.” He said.

Aladdin kept silence after a few seconds lost within his thoughts. ‘Something doesn’t feel right, why do I feel like he is keeping something from me. Just what exactly did those men do to Judar.’ Aladdin thought.

“There’s something that you’re not telling me uncle Sinbad. What did those guys do to Judar and just what is the true extent of his injuries?” Aladdin asked once he searched Sinbad’s eyes.

Leaning back into his chair and allowing his shoulders to drop from their rigid posture. Sinbad brought a hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose before answering the young magi. “Yes there is something that I’m not telling you, but I think it's best that you don’t worry about it Aladdin, Yamuraiha took care of it already.”

“If it's taken care of why are you keeping it secret from me and the others? For Judar to get burn marks did they….set him..on fire? Just how badly were his wounds?”

Sinbad stared at Aladdin with an unreadable stare before letting out a sigh before he answer. “They didn’t set him on fire Aladdin. They were electrocuting him which caused his organs to bleed internally and for him to cough up blood. Right now he is to be under Yamuraiha care until further notice. If you wish to visit him, I’ll have a guard escort you to his room.”

It was once he was done that he notice that both Aladdin and Alibaba took off to Judar’s room without waiting for a guard to come and take them there. For the third time today Sinbad release a sigh and thought that today was a very exhausting day.

 

An hour later

 

Sinbad P.O.V 

I couldn't concentrate on none of my paperwork, my mind was filled with a certain magi that I'd held hours ago against my frame. I couldn't get him out of my head just how broken and vulnerable he had looked or how his face twisted in agony. The way that I had to hold him in a way that wouldn't cause even more harm than what he felt. I remembered when Yamuraiha began to heal the magi that he started to cough up blood.

 

Flashback 

 

“GET OUT” I heard myself shouted.

As I held Judar gentle to my body, making sure I wasn't apply unnecessary amount of pressure as my arm encircle Judar’s small frame. I watched as Yamuraiha casted a healing spell that produces a circular green dome that surrounded myself and the injure magi. The longer that Yamuraiha kept up the dome the more I've noticed that his wounds began to heal up. The burn marks slowly disappear and the skin became it's perfect milky white color again. I was so lost in thought that I never noticed Judar had awoken during the healing process. It wasn't until I heard a soft whisper of thanks that I've noticed that he was awake and had thanked Yamuraiha. Turning my head towards the magician I saw that she had a wide smile on her face at the fact that Judar had thanked her. But as I turned my attention back on the fallen magi I couldn't help but feel rage and the need to destroy something or equip into my strongest Djinn and take on a hundred of Al-Thamen until my heart’s content but even then I knew it wouldn’t be enough to soothe my fury that I felt towards my own guards. It made my blood boil that I couldn't prevent this from happening and the darkness in my heart was threaten to surface and take over. Trying to suppress my anger, I knew I couldn't risk the chance of my rage getting the best of me, that it would trigger the curse and send me further into depravity. It was already risky as it was to feel this immense amount of anger. It wasn't something that I could ever risk allowing to happen. 

It was after a few minutes that almost all of the burn marks were healed that I felt Judar shift slightly in my embrace. Just as I felt him shift for the second time he suddenly shot up and coughed. The coughing continue for another few seconds before he slumped back into my arm. It was then that I noticed that he had a trail of a red substance at the corner of his mouth, immediately knowing what it was I called out to the magician that was beside me. 

“Yamuraiha, he's coughing up blood.”

It was then that Judar weakly brought his hands up to his face that I saw that it was stained a deep dark red. Blood. Seeing his hand Judar, closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness once more. It was after another few minutes of intense healing that Yamuraiha found out the problem. Swearing under her breath, Yamuraiha then explained to me what was the problem.

“Due to the electricity that was coursing through his body, his organs were damaged. For now I have stabilized him, but he will have to go with me for more healing and there is a chance that he won't wake up again today. It might be another two or three days before he will reawaken again.” It was at this moment that I wanted nothing more than to turn around and place the magi in my chambers and look for the people who were responsible for this. Sharrkan, Masrur, and Hinahoho, who had returned decided to stay along with the rest of the generals after they escorted the guards to the dungeon. Sensing the change in my demeanor the generals quickly surrounded me. 

Jafar step forward, his hand resting upon my shoulder in comfort. His eyes held a knowing look in them. “Don't. Don't do anything stupid, Sin.”

“Jafar, I-”

“He is right, Sinbad.” Hinahoho said.

Tighten my fist and bringing the frail magi closer to my frame in a painfully tight grip, that subconsciously made the magi give a small cry out of pain due to the slowly healing burns. I immediately loosen my grip upon the magi’s frail frame. Allowing Yamuraiha to finish the rest of the burns and stop the bleeding in some of the organs, I've waited until she was done. After half an hour she was finally finished healing some of the major organs and said not to jolt Judar around too much as she wasn't quite done healing him yet. 

“I don't have the stuff needed at this moment to heal him fully. My room contains all the ingredients that I would need to heal him and help him recover. Sinbad can you carry him to my room please?” The magician said. 

“Of course.” I said. Gently and carefully I picked up the sleeping frail man and carried him bridal-style, following after Yamuraiha I looked towards my remaining generals and gave them a look that they understood, that one look they understood what to do and that failure wasn't an option. That look alone didn't need words for they automatically knew what to do.

‘Go look for the guards responsible for this.’

With a nod of their heads the other generals left only leaving me and Yamuraiha to head to the magician room. 

 

End of Flashback & Sinbad P.O.V

 

Leaning forward in his chair, Sinbad placed his elbows on his desk and prop his chin on his hands. His eyes unfocused as he thought about Judar and the event that happened a few hours ago. He had calm down a bit, but was still greatly angered by his subordinates choice of actions. He felt that those guards deserve more than just a two months in the dungeon. The magi could've died due to their foolishness. As much as he would have longed to just re-equipped into his strongest Djinn and show everyone what would happen if you was to mess with the magi, he knew that he couldn't. So as way to settle down some of his anger he thought of an alternative and that's where he got the imprisonment punishment from. He knew that if he was to see the guards around the palace that he would do something that he most likely wouldn't regret if it meant getting back at them for the foolishness and ignorance. Raking a hand through his hair and breathing out, he said to himself.

“I got my work cut out for myself? Don’t I?”


	6. It's Okay.

As Sinbad strolled through the corridor, he came across Yamuraiha’s room. Knowing that a certain magi was under the magician’s care, he gently knocked on the door and waited patiently for the woman to give him permission to enter the room. As he waited for a few seconds he heard shuffling and the sound of footsteps walking towards the door, before it opened up and revealed the blue haired magician. Seeing that it was only Sinbad, Yamuraiha smiled and allowed the door to open more to give the king space to step into the room. Stepping inside the room the king glanced around before landing on a figure that was covered in thin blankets. Getting closer Sinbad saw the even breathing of Judar as his chest rise up and down with each passing breath. Leaning against the end of the bed, Sinbad took in the magi’s features from his pale skin that seemed to have gotten paler and to his soft pale looking pink lips, to the long eyelashes and blackish-purple eye shadow on his closed eyelids that kept his hypnotizing red eyes hidden, along with his soft and smooth skin. Judar was truly a beautiful and exotic looking fellow, that could gain many admirers if it wasn’t for his horrible personality that many people got to witness or be on the receiving end of or technically the fake persona that he puts up, he knew that the real Judar wasn't as evil or as wicked as he made himself out to be. He was much more than that, he was much more kinder and nicer then he let's on. He had seen the way how protective and how close the Ren family are with the magi. How far the siblings will go to ensure the magi’s safety, he had seen how vicious one sibling could be, Kougyoku Ren being a prime example.

He also knew that there were endless possibilities that another incident like the one prior could occur again. Taking a deep breath, the king straightened up and turned to leave but was stopped by a weak tug on his robe. Twisting his body towards the bed, Sin saw an outstretched arm. Following the path, he then spotted a small hand weakly gripping his robe in an attempt to grab his attention. It was such a weak grip that he could've easily broken out of it without any effort, he knew that even if the magi was up and about and as healthy as he was before that he could of still easily overpowered the weakened man, but it worried him that the younger man was in a fragile state nonetheless. Almost nothing could shake him, expect if something was to happen to his country, people, friends or Judar. He would go mad if something was to happen to them and it didn’t help that there will always be an image burned into his memories of a limp and lifeless Judar that was badly injured and just barely breathing. With a shake of his head, Sinbad quickly dispelled the image from completely forming in his head, he cleared his thoughts of any further negativity that may fuel his anger once again.

Now with a smile and as gently as he can, he gripped the much smaller hand in his callous hand that came from years of training, fighting and surviving. Sinbad noticed two things about the magi’s hand, one that it was very smooth and soft like a newborn baby, the second thing is that the magi’s grip was very weak and light. He frowned at the last thought, he was pretty sure if he didn’t grab that hand it would’ve fell after a few seconds of trying to support its weight. He wasn’t a doctor but he knew that something wasn’t right. Just before he could dive into his thoughts, the hand squeezed his own hand lightly, gaining his attention upon the magi. He was greeted with the beautiful but tired face of the magi. Judar looked at him pointedly and spoke in a voice that sounded very strained, weak and small. 

“What are you thinking about idiot?”

“Nothing that concerns you Judar.” He said back, his voice was light and quiet but firm. He wouldn’t dare raise his voice at the magi nor would he ever snap at him over the nicknames that the younger man gave him.

“You think I believe that, idiot king? I’ve known you for far too long to be fooled, Is it about my injures?” Unconsciously the hand that was still gripping the weak magi’s hand tightened, causing a wince from Judar and for Sinbad to immediately relax his grip.

“It seems I hit the hammer on the nail or is that how that saying goes?” Judar joked lightly. He, himself didn’t want the idiot of a king to worry about him, he may have not been strong physically but he needed to let his king know that he wouldn’t break or shatter. He just wanted the king to see him as a person that wouldn’t break down over just about anything, that he could take care of himself. Judar didn’t want to show weakness but at times like this when he is helpless or hurt, he couldn’t help it. He was just a person that could feel and experience love, pain, hatred, happiness and despair.

He didn’t have to worry about Sinbad using his time of weakness against him, if there was one thing that Judar knew about Sinbad, is that the king had a big heart and wouldn’t hurt him no matter what. Judar knew that and he also knew that it was a part of his nature to be such a caring individual that saw the good in anyone and would fight to protect what he held dear. But for some odd reason which in reality he knew was the real reason, he didn’t want the king to worry about him or to cause him any more pain than he already did during his time with the Al-Theman. He loves the king and didn’t want to make the man worry, he may have acted like a selfish brat in the past but it was just a facade to hide what he truly felt about the king and to protect himself as well. He’ll do anything if it meant that Sinbad will trust, love, and protect him.

He just wanted to be the magi that Sinbad needed and no one else. A person that the king can turn to and he knew that took time. Judar is willing to wait no matter how long it takes. He also knew that his love for the king would only lead to him being hurt but he didn't care, he felt that he had wronged Sinbad too many times due to the Al-Thamen influence. He wouldn't mind if Sinbad one day decided that the magi could be useful in other ways and took that route with him or if he decided that he want to torture Judar for all the chaos and destruction that he had caused in the past. He wouldn't mind, he will embrace it.

“Sinbad.”

It was the first time that the magi said his name without a sneer or in a mocking or cruel tone of voice that got the High King’s attention.

“What is it Judar?” The king ask.

“Yo-You know...I never got to… to express my gratitude to you. Thank you, Thank you for accepting me as Sindria’s magi. Thank you for giving me a second chance and thank you for standing up for me.” Judar said, his voice held so much sincerity and honesty that it warmed Sinbad’s heart and with a real warm smile, he replies.

“There was never a need to thank me Judar. Just protect Sindria.”

“I will.” He gave his promise, there was no going back now. It was just than that he starting to feel drowsy and his eyes struggled to stay open. Noticing the magi’s struggle in staying awake, Sinbad’s eyes softened and with a small smile still stretched upon his lips, he said in a quiet voice. 

“Good night Judar.”

‘I've fell in love with a man that will either be my downfall or savior in this forsaken world.’ Were the magi’s fleeting thoughts as he gazed into the king's golden eyes before slowly closing his own and losing consciousness.


	7. Trust is a hard thing to earn but it’s worth it in the end.

It was dinner time and all of the generals, Aladdin, Morgiana, Alibaba, Judar and Sinbad gather around the huge long table and awaited for their meal to arrive. It had been about two weeks since Judar arrival to Sindria and the incident with the palace guards. Mu and his companions had long since gone back to Reim, to take care of business and keep tabs on Kou. As everyone was waiting for their food they decided to engage in conversation, everyone except for Judar, as he kept silent but after a while was invited into the conversation by Aladdin, Yamuraiha and Sinbad. Yamuraiha got him to talk about magic, and told him of all the experiments that she tried over the years, while Sinbad asked him if he was enjoying himself here at the palace and Aladdin ask him about all the spells he knew and if he could help him learn them. As the food arrived and the night got longer the magi found himself talking to the majority of the generals as well as Aladdin and his group. He learned many interesting things about them, ranging from favorite colors to hobbies and what they did in their spare time. It wasn't long till everyone decided to retire for the night, Sinbad had escorted Judar to his room, bidding him a goodnight before locking him once more in the cage. Judar would have fell asleep quicker it if wasn't for a certain someone that decided it would be a good idea to talk to the magi.

Aladdin knocked on Judar’s door, patiently waiting for the older magi to either deny him access into the room or agree and allow him entry. Hearing a shift in the room and the sound of fabric, he waited for the young man's answer and it wasn't long till he heard it.

“Come in Chibi.”

Opening the door, Aladdin shuffled in and quietly made his way towards the magi that was sitting down with his legs pulled up against his chest. His head was turned towards the window before moving his head to face the younger magi. His ankle length hair swishing behind him before settling down against his back. The older magi was still in his cage, just because the king trusted him doesn't mean that the generals will. He had to remain in his cage unless the generals, or the king himself gave him permission. He used a device that Yamuraiha gave him to let the king know that he needed to let him out to use bathroom. It works well for the most part but sometimes he uses it in order to speak with the king privately.

“What do you want from me, chibi? Don't you see how late it is?” The older magi question him.

“I know and it's just that I've been thinking. You know I never had a family before. I just remembered that a few nights ago that Jafar and Sinbad were having an interesting conversation. It got me thinking how I never got to experience a family. I wanted you to maybe consider being my mother or parental guardian.” Shaking his head with a small sad smile on his lips, Judar responded back.

“I can't, I'm not the best role model, or the parent type. And just what interesting conversation were those two having that this suddenly came up?” Judar question.

“But you can try, please.” Aladdin begged. 

‘I can't possibly tell him that I was eavesdropping when Sinbad and Jafar were talking about Judar’s future and the agreements that was made between the emperor and Sinbad in private. They didn't even realize that I was there.’ The teen thought.

“You're crazy chibi, I'm deemed as a dangerous individual yet you want me. A person that's thought to be insane as your parental guardian? Get real. Now answer the question.” The older one of the two demanded.

“I want you as my motherly figure, I'm very serious and you're one of the only people who understands me. Who knows what's it like to be a magi, an outsider, someone who isn't entirely normal, it isn't my place to tell you of what Sinbad and Jafar were discussing.” Judar snorted and release a sigh.

“Look chibi I'm not fi-” Just then a loud bang was heard. Aladdin had successfully cut Judar off in mid-sentence, when he summoned a pair of hands that slammed together and created a mini shock wave that caused Judar long hair to whirl around him while his robe flutter up to mid-thigh.

“Please think about it Judar, please. I don't care if you're deemed as insane by everyone else, I don't care if people think you're evil. I know that deep down you're a truly nice person and you're not as evil as you make yourself out to be.”

Releasing a sigh and running a hand through his luxurious long hair, Judar regarded Aladdin with a tired expression. He knew what the chibi was getting at but he couldn’t see himself as the parent type. It wasn’t a secret that people who knew him thought that he was insane, reckless, dangerous, and emotional unstable. But when he cleared his throat to reject Aladdin, his eyes caught on to the hidden sadness behind the younger magi’s eyes and the loneliness that he hid so well. His words of rejection that he knew he had to say wouldn’t come out but instead something entirely else.

“Okay chibi, I’ll become your parental figure but are you sure about this?”

With a smile Aladdin’s eyes brighten up and his rukh around his shine brightly. 

“I’m sure. Is it alright if I can call you mother, Judar?” 

“It’s fine, Aladdin.”

And with that Aladdin sat down in front of the cage while Judar got up and place himself directly in front of his newly adopted son. He was no long in the middle of the cage but at the very front where he watch as Aladdin stuck out his hand, waiting for his newly appointed mother to take his hand. Judar slowly raised his hand and allow his slightly larger hand to grab Aladdin’s hand in his. Smiling to himself, Judar began to hum a tune. Hearing the soft melody Aladdin close his eyes and his body began to sway. Once the song was done he open them again and stare at the older man with a soft smile on his face.

“I think it’s time for you to go to bed, chibi.” Reaching out Judar ruffling the boy’s hair affectionately. He watch as the blue hair boy got up and dusted off his pants and fixes his hair a little.

“Okay mother, good night.” And with that Aladdin headed to the door and before he can open the door he heard a soft voice call out.

“Good night, chibi.”

Turning his head a little he offer a smile and open the door, and close it gently behind him.

It was when Judar heard the fading footsteps of his adopted son fade away that he let out a faint chuckle. 

‘To think that me of all people now would have someone as a son. An adopted son at that. It's not so bad now that I think about it. Wait a second! I hope the brat don't go thinking about having a father figure.’ Judar thought with horror, after a few minutes he decided that it he was far too tired to deal with his train of thoughts.

Getting up and going back towards the middle where his blanket is, Judar lay down and allow his body to relax and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Powers.

Laughter could be heard as the Al-Theman was beginning another ritual, however compared to previous ceremonies, this particular ritual was different. Judar, who was usually in the center of chanting and spell flowing magic around the room, wasn’t there he was in Sindria. This ritual was very different from the rest instead of the magi beginning in the center, there lay a few objects that belonged to said certain magi. These objects were, a jar that contained the magi’s rukh perfectly suited to contain it, another was a lock of black long hair, and finally was the golden bracelets and choker that were usually around the magi’s wrist and neck as the chanting got louder and louder, and as the light from the magic became brighter and brighter, the room then became engulfed in bright yellowish-white until it faded a few seconds later and there stood a replica of the magi, a clone. The replica was laying on it’s side, there was nothing covering him. As a few seconds passed, the clone slowly open its eyes and glanced around the room before slowly standing to it’s full height and turned its body to stare at the figure that was sitting at the middle of the commotion. It stood still, perfectly still, as it gazed at the figure, head on, not once showing fear as powerful magic was clearly radiating off of them.

A cruel mocking laugh was heard once more from none other than the empress as she gazed upon the clone.

‘This clone will slowly but surely do some heavy damage on dear Judar-kun’s body and powers. If I’m correct the magi won’t be able to get up for a while and will slowly feel his powers slipping away and leaving him. However only half of his magic will go into the clone, but no matter we can train him to increase his own magical power.’ Gyokuen thought with glee. ‘He wasn’t the magi that we needed, what we need is a puppet. Someone that would follow orders without question and will not hesitate to do what we say, and what’s more perfect than a clone. After all, he never did do as we told him to do, even when we said we will free him of his curse if he was to kill Sinbad or kill the people of Sindria, but he refused to kill him or that idiot king’s precious people.’ She added as an afterthought as a sadistic grin began to take over her pink lips. Allowing the laughing to slowly turn into light giggles, the empress allowed her thoughts to wander back to the magi once more.

‘He allowed himself to be chained down by love, for a man that is known as the High King. I wonder if he knew all along that he love him after all he never did try to escape from what my sources tell me. Even in his time here in Kou, he made it obvious that he held affections for the man.’ Focusing her attention on the clone of the Kou Empire former magi, she took in the blank expression and the small, fragile frame of the young man that held so much power in his body but not much physical strength. An exact copy of the former but so much more different in terms of existence and personality. She will do everything in her power to make this one obey her without question and change that small built of his and make him into the magi that the Al-Thamen needs.

Getting up from her throne, she walked towards the emotionless clone of Judar and held his chin gently in her hand and said.

“Why welcome Judar or should I say clone Judar. It's a pleasure to have you with us, now how about we begin phrase two, ne.”

 

Sindria, The Next Night 

 

Just like every other night the elite warriors of Sindria gathered around the table with their king and magi along with the three children that decided to stay for a few months and learn about Sindria’s magi, it wasn’t long before dinner was over, it was a very lively dinner as the conversations were light and held laughter but once they realized that it was getting late the generals, Sinbad, Aladdin, Morgiana, Alibaba along with Judar all stood up and headed down the hall and walking down the coordinates and decided to retire for the night. As they were walking, Judar suddenly stopped, he began to sway dangerously on his feet and held his hand against the wall to support his frail and small frame. His body leaning heavily against the wall on his side, as he struggle to balance himself but instead only to ended up stumbling a bit.

‘Huh, I feel so strange, it’s like my body is slowly losing strength....I….I can’t...even feel any of my magic anymore.’ Judar thought. He felt tired and drained, he knew that something was very wrong. But for some reason he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He just wanted to sleep. ‘What’s happening to me?’ Were his last thoughts as his eyes slowly slid to a close and his body started to descend to the hard floor.

It was at that second that Sinbad, the generals and the children notice that the magi had stopped and look towards the young man in concern. Seeing the young man weakly struggling to hold himself up, Sinbad turn back and rush to his side just as the magi suddenly dropped to his knees and almost fallen to the ground if it wasn’t for Sinbad reflexes. Allowing his strong arms to gently embrace him and grabbed a hold of the magi, Sinbad held him up and watched as Judar went limp in his arms. His black hair fluttering around, before coming to a still and eyes closed shut. His head was thrown back allowing the long black locks to hit the floor. 

“Judar!” Sinbad said in panic, his eyes laced with worry for the young man. His eyes roaming the magi’s frame in search of any injuries. Carefully removing one of his arms from around the magi, he gently place a hand upon the said magi’s head, checking for a fever. Feeling that his temperature was normal Sinbad removed his hand and swiftly and graceful lifted Judar, bridal-style. While his generals surrounded them in concern for their friend. 

‘He’s light. It’s as if he wasn’t even there.’ Sinbad thought. He knew that he was a very strong individual with an enormous amount of power and physical strength that’s considered to be monstrous. That Sinbad, The High King of the Seven Seas, King of Sindria and Conqueror of Seven Dungeons been said to have the power of seven gods within his body, but to him, he was sure that anyone would vouch for him, that it wasn’t just because of his physical strength that Judar felt as if he was as light as a feather maybe even lighter. He was sure that even Aladdin would have no problem picking up the older magi. It was then when he felt it, the magoi that was always resided within the magi’s thin and fragile frame was drastically dropping, that he could barely even feel it. Sensing the urgency within the king’s demeanor the generals quickly stood in front of their king and awaited orders. 

“Jafar go tell the cooks to prepare another meal for Judar. He’s way too light, Yamuraiha come with me now, His magoi is dropping at an alarming rate.”

“Of course.” The two mention generals replied in unions.

“Masrur have the servant get another set of blankets and water.”

“Yes, and Sin.”

“Yeah Masrur.”

“He’s going to be fine.” With a barely noticeable smile that wouldn’t have been notice if you didn’t look closely, Masrur was off to find the servants. With the magi cradle carefully in his arms, Sinbad and the rest of the remaining generals rushed down the hallways and stop in front of the king’s room. Looking towards his generals and the kids, Sinbad gave them a quick nod, and asked if they wanted to stay or go there own seperate ways. None of them left and without hesitation, Sharrkan open the door for his king and allowed him to step inside and walk towards the large bed. Placing the smaller man upon the bed and stepping away from it, Sinbad allowed Yamuraiha to take his place and watch as a series of incantation was said before a light orange bubble surrounded the magi. Concentrating entirely on keeping the spell up and running, the magician didn’t notice the return of Masrur and Jafar that brought the blankets along with the servant and prepare plate of fruits for the magi. After an hour of constantly checking the magi for anything wrong with Judar, Yamuraiha found nothing wrong except for the unexpected depletion of magoi.

“It’s strange really, it’s like there nothing wrong with him but that doesn’t explain the depletion of magic. There were no injuries either or internal damage done either. It’s odd.” Yamuraiha said as she walk around the king’s room, lost in thought. Once she was done with the check up and she turned around to see that her king was sitting on the bed. The High King held the magi’s cheek in his large hand, His stare soft and loving. Glancing towards the other generals and children, she saw that they all turned their heads as they felt like they didn’t have the right to witness something so private and intimate. They all knew that the king loved Judar, and out of respect turned their heads. Waving her hand towards them to get there attention, she inclined her head to the side that was in the direction of the door and motion for them to leave them alone. Getting what the blue hair magician was trying to get across, the generals and children slowly walked away and left the room quietly and leaving their king alone with the magi.


	9. Clone.

Days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months, that is how long the magi was to stay in bed rest. During this time, Judar was staying with Sinbad, the king feared that he will collapse again and no one would be there to help him. The magi was to stay with Sinbad until further notice. During those months each of the generals took turns getting to know the magi and watch over him and in turn the magi learned new things about them everyday and held such interesting conversations with them whenever one or two of the generals decided to visit or stay with him for the day. The generals that visit him the most were Masrur, Yamuraiha and Hinahoho while the rest of the generals did in fact visit but not as often as those three. The visits of each general use to be short, that lasted no more than a few minutes but over time they’ve become more comfortable and friendly in the magi’s presence that the visits now lasted from early morning to around nine o’clock. Sinbad, who shares a room with the magi, became more and more infatuated with the young magi. As he saw the delicate curves of the magi, he laid on his side he glanced at the peaceful expression on his face and even the small twitch on his small dainty nose as he smelled the room’s scent that smelled like the sea and jasmine. Today felt different like something was going to happen, something bad and it unsettle the young man.

Walking around the hallways instead of being in bed, Judar strolled around while being careful to avoid the guards, generals, Sinbad and his son. They would’ve had a heart attack if they saw the magi was up and around when it's been three months since the incident, when he had fainted. They knew that he didn't have his usual strength to be doing anything that involved magic and that he was severely weaken and as such had his wand confiscated. Though it didn't matter anyway as the bracelet he wore cut off the majority of his limited magoi supply, he would only be able to cast simple and basic spells. He had found out a while ago that the bracelet didn't necessarily cut off his magic completely, so it was understandable but he still felt bitter about it.

Along with the gut feeling of something bad was going to happen and fed up with everyone treating him as if he was made of glass, he had decided that he would take a walk around the palace. After all he wasn't going to allow something like this to keep him confined in bed, plus that nagging feeling that something was going to happen kept him from falling back to sleep or having a talk with the generals. For some reason he felt like talking to his son, Sinbad or even the generals wouldn’t help keep down this feeling, besides he also felt that this walk was needed since he been confined to bed for three months but to him felt like it's been years. Just as he was about to make it down the hall and turn the corner, he suddenly felt faint and leaned against the wall. His legs suddenly buckle down and he sank down to the floor, he felt as though all of his energy was nearly taken from it, his knees painfully met the palace marble floor and he landed on his legs. Bracing himself against the wall, he allowed the side of his body to lean onto the wall and caught his breath. He felt so dizzy and weak, after a few minutes the dizziness faded and he tried to get back up only to fall back down. Judar took a few seconds to realize that he could barely feel his legs with wide eyes, he began to pound on his legs, willing them to work and stand up again. He knew that because of the fact that his body been so weak lately, that he didn't have enough strength to do much and to see that this was the result he couldn't help but bow his head and release a heart wrenching scream that would’ve sent chills up anyone spine and clench the heart of anybody that would have heard it.

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him that felt similar to his own but not quite. Twisting his upper body part he saw an exact replica of himself standing behind him, except instead of his usual clothes the replica had on golden armor and his red eyes were cold and dead, lacked warmth. The replica was at least or looked to be three or four inches taller than himself and much more muscular. He could tell that the copy went through intense training to become built like that while he himself had on a white robe, that went to his knees. Compared to his copy he was small and fragile and held not an ounce of muscle on him. The replica with graceful and precise footsteps, walked towards him before standing in front of him. Reaching out his hand, the copy wrapped an arm around Judar’s waist in a painfully tight grip, gasping the magi pushed and tried to force the copy off of him but he proved to be too strong. He even tried to summon the little bit of magic that he had left due to the bracelet only for a small amount of light to flicker for a brief moment before he felt drained and neseauted. 

“It's no use.” He thought with dread.

“He’s weak, small, thin and looks so breakable. He wouldn't be able to fight me even if I held back, what a pity.” The replica thought to himself.

“Stop, there is no way you'll be able to escape from me in your weakened state.” The replica’s voice was deep, deeper than his original voice, however it was calm. There wasn't no visible strain that his struggling was affecting him at all, It was as if he wasn't even trying. 

“Let go of me!” Judar shouted. 

“If I do that, you would try to crawl away the second I let you go without hearing what I had to say.” Was the copy’s reply.

“Like hell I will, now let go of me!” The magi said.

Sighing the replica gently brought the magi closer to the palace wall and set him down so that Judar could lean against, the magi kept his eyes glued to the copy of himself. 

'A copy huh? One that was much more stronger than myself. Is this is why I've felt weaker? it's all because of him.' The magi thought to himself in anger but then added 'To perform this kind of magic, there must have had a large amount of magicians around, I got to give them credits as they actually manage to perfect it...after all it’s very risky and not many people even know of it’s existence. Ancient and forbidden magic is very tricky and very hard to use at that, I only know one person who could get their hands on this kind of magic, both the witch and Al-Theman sure have done it this time.’ 

Hearing multiple footsteps both Judar and the replica turned their heads and saw that down the hall, Sinbad and his generals ran towards them after hearing Judar’s shouting. Turning his attention towards them, the replica gave them a cruel smile and spoke. “Why hello there High King, generals and oh what a surprise there, hello Aladdin, I’ve heard so much about you that I’ve been dying to meet you.” With their eyes wide the generals and Sinbad looked from the corner of their eyes and saw that the magi was there indeed, but when did he get there and how long has he been following them?

With a blank look in his eyes, Aladdin addressed the replica. “Are you the one that was taking my mother’s magoi away?” 

“Mother!?” The Generals and Sinbad shouted in surprise.

“Aladdin stay away from him! Sinbad take the chibi away from here now!” Judar shouted at Sinbad. Feeling dumbstruck the king didn't move until after a few seconds where he turned around and attempted to grab the little magi, only to jump away as giant hands were summoned by the young magi and rushed to the copy of Judar. At least that was going to happen until the replica grabbed Judar once more and held Judar against himself. His right arm across the magi’s neck while his left arm held the magi by his waist, he was pressed up against the weaken magi from behind. The giant hands stopped just a few inches away from them. Aladdin’s eyes reflected a hidden anger in them but he allowed the arms to go away. 

“Do not fret, I did not come here to fight or start anything just yet, I’m only here to see how the original has been doing.” Clone Judar said, he eyed the group before him carefully, wary of their movement but confident that he could take them all on if necessary. He was different from the original magi, he was made to be far more powerful, dangerous and cunning. Unlike the original, he was taught to not be so head-strong and hot-headed. He was pretty sure that the only ones who could do some damage to him were Sinbad, Aladdin, and Marsur that’s if they all attacked together…..maybe. He was also sure that Sinbad would be able to do the most damage out of the three, but he would rather not test that theory now for he had an important message for his original.

“Judar, you are to come back to Kou as the empress is in need of your assistance.” Feeling the magi within his grasp stiffen, he couldn’t help but marvel at just how soft and smooth, the young magi in his arms felt. 

“Let go and I'm not going with you!” Judar huffed. 

“Now, now if I was to do that you’ll fall and then we'll have a nasty spill on our hands now won’t we?” The clone mused out loud and couldn’t help but allow a smirk to grace his lips as he watch the magi scrunched up his brow and frown. “But anyway who said you even had a choice in the matter anyway?”

“I’m sorry to interupt but Judar is under Sindria’s protection and therefore he cannot leave without my permission.” The High King responded, he looked unapologetic and didn’t seem in the least bit happy about the conversation taking place before him.

“Ah sorry my king, it seems I won’t be able to take ya with me, Judar.” With a smirk the clone of Judar used the magic of teleportation and left. Judar, who was no longer being held hostage or supported by his double, tumbled to the floor as his legs were still weak. Closing his eyes tightly and preparing to hit the cold hard marble floor in a less than painless fall, Judar felt strong muscular arms surrounding his middle and stopping his descend onto the hard floor. Snapping his eyes open he was meet by a pair of warm golden eyes that were tainted with worry.

“Sinbad.” Judar said breathless.

“I think right now it would be best for the removal of your bracelet Judar.” Sinbad said as he lifted the magi effortlessly and turned to his generals and Aladdin. Walking towards the child magi, he carefully shifted Judar into one arm and rested his free hand on Aladdin’s head easily, ruffling his hair affectionately.

“Next time be more careful Aladdin, you had almost hit your mother.” with that said he walk off and went to his room, leaving the generals and Aladdin alone with each other.

“So what made you decide to become Aladdin’s mother?” One of the first questions that Sinbad asked the young magi.

“Does it matter?” Judar asked back.

“It does matter, if you're going to be acting as Aladdin’s parental figure.” He countered back, his response making the magi quiet for a moment, biting his bottom lip, the magi looked at Sinbad with a frown. Personally he knew that many people would either object to him even thinking of becoming a parent due to his previous sinister nature when he was with the Al-Theman or agree that maybe a child would help mellow out that evil side of him, though they’ll never know that, that side of him was actually was a ruse used for his own protection. He had to play the part of the evil magi so that he can be left alone by the organization and have as much freedom as was granted to him.

“It’s none of your business, stupid king.”

Turning his head away from the king, Judar allowed his eyes to roam everywhere else but the king’s eyes. Deciding to leave it at that, Sinbad continued on and headed to his room with the magi still within his arms. Never once did they try to communicate with each other for the remainder of the night and as the magi and king drifted off to sleep, their mellow breathing was the only thing that could be heard.


	10. What is the truth?

‘What am I going to do?’ Sinbad thought to himself.

Sitting alone in his office, Sinbad sorted through his paperwork and went over what needed to be signed as soon as possible, he also had the thought of the clone and the Al-Theman on his mind. Just as he was about to be done with his paperwork and erase the thought of what the clone and the Al-Theman could possibly be doing, the door to his office opened and in walked his generals. Looking up from his work, Sinbad allowed a small smile to grace his lips but it soon fell once he took in their expressions, he saw that each and everyone of them had either a face that was pulled into anger, frustration, sorrow or seriousness, this caught his attention immediately. Deciding to leave his paperwork for now, he turned his attention towards them, his advisor being the first one to step forward.

“When are you going to tell Judar about the full arrangement? You can't keep postponing this Sin.” Ever since they got to know the magi, they felt an attachment to him and as such treated him like he was their little brother. They felt guilty that they’ve been keeping this secret, It's been some time since they knew of the arrangement but they keep silent as it wasn’t their place to tell their newly appointed magi.

“I will tell him once the problem with the clone and the Al-Theman are taken care of, besides it’s not like I can tell him now with the state he’s in.” The king reply back, never once missing a beat. The king had gathered everyone within the palace except for Judar, who was still in bed resting and had previously informed them of the contract between the Kou Empire and himself. He had given the true extend of the whole negotiation, but he had order that no one was to speak of it to the magi. Everyone had give their word that none of the things that were spoken of during that announcement would reach their magi, their future ruler, their queen. However what they didn’t know was that there was more to it than just that. They didn’t know Sinbad had another plan for his soon to be wife and that he had changed the original plan that he had with the emperor once the Al-Theman made an unexpected move and decided to move around the chess pieces in his little game.

His answer seemed to anger them as each one of the eight general had a look of displeasure upon their faces. Hinahoho stared at his king and looked for any kind of deceits or lies in his eyes. Noticing the stare, Sinbad met his friend’s gaze head on, with a sigh, Hinahoho allowed a tired smile to grace his lips.

“That isn’t what you intend to do isn’t it, Sinbad?”

“Maybe.” He said back, but in the back of his mind he thought to himself ‘How can I possibly tell Judar after all he’s been through? Not only that but his body isn’t in the best condition right now, it’s been months and with that clone out there, I don’t think it’s safe for him to even leave the palace ground or even my room. Besides I haven’t been entirely honest with him or the generals of my plans concerning Judar.’ Ever since the magi’s fainted, Judar had been moved to the king’s room and with great reluctance, the magi was forced to comply. Now with the appearance of the clone, the magi had been forced to stay within the presences of either one or two generals along with Sinbad or Aladdin in case the clone decided to come back.

“He deserves to know, Sin.” This time it wasn’t Hinahoho or Jafar that made the comment but Masrur. This didn’t surprise the king in the slightest, out of all of the generals it was the fanalis that managed to get the closest to the magi during these few months. After Masrur it was Yamuraiha and Hinahoho then Jafar, Sharrkan, Pisti, Spartos, and finally Drakkon. 

“He needs to know that he isn’t just here to be Sindria’s magi but also to be your future spouse. You’re keeping this from him and I don’t know why and for this long? Sin you need to tell him.” Hearing a small gasp by the door Jafar and Masrur were the first ones to move to the door and open it to see that it was the magi that they were talking about.

Standing up from his desk, Sinbad walk around from behind the carved wooden desk and walked towards the stunned magi. His footsteps was the only thing that was heard besides the breathing of everyone else, including his own. With an outstretched arm the king brought the magi close to his body, bringing the young man out of his stupor. Knowing that he was physically weaker than the king, Judar didn’t dare try to even struggle for he knew that it would be useless, even if he was to regain all of his strength back, he still knew that he wouldn’t be able to even land a scratch on anyone or even physically hurt anybody in this room. So with a sigh, he leaned his head against Sinbad’s chest and asked in a voice full of confusion and hurt. Confusion because he didn’t understand how he possibly couldn’t have been told of the deal that involved him and hurt because he thought he could trust Sinbad to never keep a secret this big from him.

“Just what game are you playing, idiot king?” 

“You’re not going to ask me to let go of you?” Instead of answering the magi, he answered his question with a question of his own.

“Sin! Answer me, just what kind of game are you playing? Why even agree to this? I’m not even a woman.” Judar said.

Judar needed to know what his king wanted out of this deal, he couldn’t understand why the king would want to marry him, he couldn’t produce an heir, he was a man. Sin didn't love him or so he thought. What he didn't know was that the king did indeed love him. 

“...Judar I think it’s time you head back to bed.” Getting fed up, Judar pushed himself roughly away from the king, who held a loose grip on him once Judar had laid his head upon the king’s chest. This allowed him to easily get away from Sinbad and raised his hand and slapped him as hard as he could. Silence ensued afterward.

His hand was burning with sharp stinging pain, a soft red hand print was forming on Sinbad’s right cheek. The king’s head was tilted to the side just a little bit as his head hadn’t completely turned to the side. It wasn’t after a few seconds that Judar realized his mistake, that he had dared to hit his king and not only that but it was in front of the generals no less. Stiffening, he waited for the king to strike back, he knew he wouldn’t be able to just get away with him harming the king in anyway. So he waited and waited, it wasn’t until he realized that it had been a few seconds and yet nothing had happened. Slowly he raised his head and open his eyes, which he didn’t realize he had closed or that he had bowed his head in the first place, once he had realized that he had hit the man. Seeing the red hand print on the king’s cheek, Judar flinched and unconsciously brought his hands up to Sinbad’s chest and gripped the fabric off his king’s robe in a weak grip. 

‘Please..don’t hurt me, I’m sorry.’ The magi thought to himself in fright, he wouldn’t be able to take a direct hit from the man, a punch or any type of hit from someone like Sinbad could easily shatter his bones effortlessly.

“Judar, please…relax I won’t hurt you. I’ll admit I did deserve that and I’m sorry that I’ve never told you. I’m-” Pausing the king allowed his arms to snake around the frail magi’s small waist. “Sorry.”

‘I won’t ever hurt you, never in my wildest dreams or even if the devil himself gave me the chance to save myself from depravity by bringing harm to you, I won’t. I can’t bring myself to do it. I love you.’ Sinbad thought to himself as gazed down at the lovely black haired male in his arms. There was no possible way that he could ever bring himself to harm the magi. He just couldn’t.

Shaking slightly in the king’s embrace, Judar laid his head once more against Sinbad’s chest and released a shaky breath. He couldn’t believe what he just did but he didn’t regret it. Yes, he felt frustrated with the man and how he was avoiding his question but what right did he have to hit him.

“Why did you do it?” 

Sighing to himself, the king raised his head from looking down upon his magi and turned to his generals that have been silently watching their interaction with each other. Nodding his head towards his generals and giving them a pointed look the king gave them a silent dismissal. Taking the hint the generals gave a look of understanding, they gave their king and magi a worry look, but netherless follow the silent order that had been given to them. 

“Look Judar, there was… more to the agreement that was made between the Kou empire about you just simply being Sindria’s magi. There was another part to it, I won’t try to lie to you and tell you what you have heard or have been able to get a gist of wasn’t a misunderstanding. Once we, meaning the leader of the Seven Seas Alliance, the Emperor of Kou and myself came to an agreement that you were to be the magi of Sindria. The Emperor of Kou had asked for me to see him in private, where none of the other leaders were able to hear of it. He told me that past research about how magis are able to give birth no matter the gender, he had told me that I can have an heir to the throne. That you’ll be bonded to me through marriage and a ritual that would allow me to be able to control only half of your powers-” He was interrupted.

“No way.” Judar said quietly as he pushed himself away from Sinbad gently but still kept himself within the king’s strong arms and looked into his gold eyes, searching for anything that can tell him that it was a lie, that this isn’t his fate. He may have loved the king but that didn’t mean that he wanted half of his powers taken from him or to be breeded like an animal but upon searching through the king’s eyes he couldn’t find anything, it was like his emotions were guarded tightly. Judar swiftly turned his head and looked down, he would’ve fallen if it wasn't for Sinbad still supporting his weight. He was stunned and didn’t know how to cope with this. His eyes which were usually filled with mirth and brightness became dull and lifeless. With a sigh, Sinbad gently brought the magi closer to his body and placed his right hand on the magi’s head and brought the magi’s head to his chest and rested his chin upon Judar’s head.

“We can continue this conversation another time, Judar. You don’t need to stress yourself out. You're still recovering. I’ll guide-”

“No.... I want you to continue….just please.”

“Are you sure about this?”

Breathing deeply the magi struggled to keep up with his racing thoughts. After a few minutes and giving another sigh, Judar nodded his head weakly. “I’m sure.” After all what could he possibly do, it's been decided since his former empire had lost the war and after careful thinking he knew that he needed to know, and that now that his mind was a little clearer he thought that this would be a way to repay Sinbad's kindness towards him and giving him a new life.

Removing his hand from the magi’s head, Sinbad placed his finger underneath the younger man’s chin and lifted his head up to meet his eyes. Sinbad search the magi’s eyes, he didn’t want to overwhelm him and break him if he can prevent it, he would not allow this to happen. He wanted to know if he can trust the magi’s word and that this is what he wanted. He would gladly stop here and leave this discussion for another time and another day but seeing the determination and acceptance of what had already been agreed upon, helped him decide his answer.

“The Emperor said if I was to agree to the marriage and ritual, half of your power will be under my command. That power will flow from your body and into me, making it my own. I will have full control over that half.” Sinbad finally said.

“And you agreed to it?” Judar ask quietly.

Looking off to the side in shame, Sinbad eyes held regret. “I'm sorry.”

Judar could do nothing but shake his head and give a sad smile for he knew that this was the price that he had to pay for all the things that he's done in the past. It may have not been said but he was pretty sure the emperor was thinking of a way to appease the king and the leaders when it's been agreed that he would be given to Sindria and making sure that the strongest man stayed happy whether it was with a heir or with a partner. No, that wasn’t right he was merely more of a plaything now or that is what he believes. If he could give Sinbad power and give him an heir to the throne than just maybe he'll be forgiven truly by him. Even if he felt torn about it, his powers were everything to him but for Sinbad he’ll do it no matter how much it hurts him.

“You can refuse. You can refuse to become Sindria’s magi. I’ll d-” The king never got to finish his sentence as he was cut off by the magi’s soft lips upon his own. Taking control of the kiss, Sinbad forced the magi against the wall of his office and slammed his hands besides Judar’s head. Breaking the kiss, Judar leaned back into the wall and try to desperately catch his breath.

“I'm not refusing you…. Just give me time to think about this. I owe it to you for letting me be able to start over again, so I'll never take back my word about protecting and becoming Sindria’s magi.” Judar said as he leaned forward from the wall and rested his body against the much larger man's frame. 

“Don't agree out of an obligation or because of what I've done. Your happiness should come first.” Sinbad said as he laid the side of his cheek against Judar’s head. He had carefully worded his words and hoped that the magi would have the reaction that he predicted. His compliance is needed, and what better way than to make him think that there no pressure or that he has a choice. He knew that despite his words that the guilt from the past would heavily weigh down upon the magi’s breakable shoulders, however he had never anticipated the response he got that make his heart flutter, since he found himself in love with Judar but also clenched in guilt at his manipulation of the frail man.

Bitting his lips nervously Judar said. “What...what if…my happiness is what I get from you.”

‘It's because I love him that’s why I will do this and say the things I do.’ The younger one of the two thought to himself as he gazed into the older man’s eyes. For a while Sinbad was silent and Judar watched him carefully, observing him and hoping that the king would see that he was honest in his reply. He may have panicked a bit and said it with uncertainty but he knew that he was willing to do everything for this man.

“You don’t know what you do to me don’t you, Judar?”

“No, I don't know.” He was clueless on how he made the king feel. 

“Than I’ll show you.” Leaning down, he pressed his lips against the magi’s soft ones once more. It was sweet and nice, slow but not too slow. Breaking away, Sinbad began to make a trail of butterfly kisses down from the magi’s mouth to his neck. Once he got to the junction of where the neck and shoulder met he bit down on the spot gently and sucked on the soft flesh. 

Moaning a bit, Judar allowed his head to fall back and closed his eyes. Just as he was about to allow the man before him to go further, a sudden thought came to his head.

‘Wait!’ The magi thought, as the king’s hands began to trail down his delicate curves and kissed him once more. ‘I still want answers.’

Pushing against the older man, he struggled to get Sinbad to stop no matter how much he would rather submit to him. It wasn’t long till he gave up and allow the king to do what he wanted, he needed air and when black spots started to appear in his vision is when the king moved back and allowed him to breath again.

“It’s time for you to go to sleep Judar.” With that said, the magi felt a light pressure being press on his delicate collarbone.

‘Damned king.’ Were Judar last thoughts once he realized that Sinbad had hit one of his pressure points to make him fall asleep. Supporting the smaller man against him, Sinbad sighed before effortlessly picking up the frail man and walking to his room.

‘At least he didn’t find out my real plans.’ The king thought to himself as he made his way into his room and kicked the door close.


	11. Proper proposal

“SINBAD!” Judar screamed in rage once he was awoken again, remembering what happened the day before. He couldn't believe that the idiot king would dare knock him out as well as hold such a huge secret from him, that the idiot and himself were suppose to be wedded and that he would be bonded by a ritual that will allow that stupid king to have some control over of his powers. With a sudden realization, Judar stood up, he still wanted to be angry at the man but he couldn't bring it within himself to be. Damn it. He fell hard for the idiot king.

Running out of their shared room and racing down to Sinbad’s private office. He busted the door open, huffing and puffing as if he had ran for miles on end. Regaining his breath, Judar marched up to his king and slammed his hands down on the polished wooden desk. 

“SINBAD!”

His anger didn’t allow him to notice that he had caught more than just the king’s attention, he had his son’s attention as well as the generals’. Taking no notice of the additional attention because of his outburst, he only held eyes on the stupid man that was destined to be his husband. 

“Ah Judar, what do I owe to this disruption.” Sinbad said with an easy smile, he wasn’t in the least fazed by his magi’s outburst. This only served to anger the magi more, as he gritted his teeth and his eyes flashed with anger.

“How could you!?” He screamed.

“How could I what? You have to be specific Judar.” The king questioned him back, completely avoiding the question with a question of his own. He knew what the magi was talking about but he refused to answer him. Sighing, the magi ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“At least answer me this, what am I to do if the replica comes back? I won’t be at full power to at least defend myself properly.” He asked his future husband.

Leaning forward, the magi stared Sinbad down hoping desperately that he’ll crack, but he knew that the man was way too stubborn for his own good and wouldn’t even crack. With the knowledge of why he felt weaker and weaker as the days go by, he needed to know how he will be able to defend himself if his clone decided to one day appear and attack him. He knew that he couldn't possibly fight the clone one on one. He wasn't built for combat, it was a known fact that he wasn't strong at all. Judar couldn't lift a sack of flour or possibly help support Sinbad’s or even Ja’far’s weight.

The magi was completely and utterly weak without his powers, with that in mind he knew that he also wouldn’t be able to defend himself if it came down to a physical fight. Sinbad could literally pick him up with just a flick of his wrist and support his weight as if he was a newborn baby. 

Straightening himself, Judar looked around the room and finally took notice of the others’ presence. Calming himself down, he asked them if they could allow him and king some privacy. Looking towards their king, the generals saw that their leader nodded his head and gave them a reassuring smile and dismissed them. While Aladdin looked at his mother and didn’t budge.

“Chibi, go with the generals.” Judar said softly to his son. Instead of doing what was asked of him, Aladdin walked towards his mother and stood in front of the frail man. He no longer was the small child that he had been when he first came to this world. He was taller and bigger now, after these few months of traveling along with his friends and as well as these additional months that were spent here in Sindria, he now was taller and much more muscular. Compare to his adopted son, he was tiny. Aladdin was only fifteen now and was soon to turn sixteen. He has been practicing swordsmanship from Sinbad, Alibaba and Sharrkan. As well as doing intense physical training with Masrur and Morgiana and magic lessons with Yamuraiha.

'Where did time go? Aladdin have grown so much, he is no longer the chibi that I’ve meet long ago.’ The older magi thought. 

“Mom.” Aladdin’s voice was deeper as well, his voice smooth and held an edge of roughness. It no longer held a childish and girly ring to it. “Take it easy.” As he placed a large hand on his small shoulders. Looking at his son, the older magi sighed and glanced at his future husband. He was still angry but he will allow this to slide, however there was two more things that pissed him off.

“Don’t think you’re gonna get out of this easily, I’m still mad about you knocking me out last night idiot!. And how dare you not even propose properly!” He shouted. He felt a sudden shift in magoi and realized that it was Aladdin’s magoi. It was massive, and frightening at just how powerful it felt. Turning his head he saw that Aladdin was giving Sinbad a small glare. He couldn’t help but release a small shiver, as he took in the sight of his adopted son’s facial expression and massive amount of magoi that was quickly filling in the room and felt like it was crushing his weakened body as he slumped against the boy while Sinbad remained unaffected. He knew that there wasn’t even a chance that he’ll be able to withstand the pressure even if he was in perfect health. Feeling alarmed, Aladdin quickly recollected his magoi and scooped his mother up in his arms easily and laid him on the couch that was off to the side of the office.

“Mom, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.”

Lifting up a small frail hand, the older magi ruffled Aladdin’s hair affectionately. “Don’t worry about it Chibi.”

Smiling fondly, Aladdin said. “I’m no longer a small child anymore mom.”

“I know, I just wish that when I first met you, I wasn’t such an asshole. I should’ve been kinder.” Judar frowned.

Bringing one of his own hands to lay on top of his mother’s, he held it and took that moment to realize that his hand completely engulfed his mother's. 

‘So small.’ Aladdin thought to himself. ‘It feels so breakable.’ He added to himself.

Getting up from his desk and walking towards the two magi, Sinbad took their attention on each other as a distraction to slip out a small and shiny object.

"Judar.” Sinbad was on one knee and held out a gold ring with an enormous diamond in the middle of it. There were swirls engraved on the ring in a lovely pattern. “You know before you stormed in here. I was thinking of proposing proper later but it seems that now is a better time than later.” The king said as he smiled.

Slowly sitting himself up, Judar gazed into the king's eyes. “Judar, I've fallen for you, way before the agreement between me and the emperor could even take place, I held feelings for you. Getting to have you here in Sindria and as my magi has made my feelings for you run further as I was able to get to know the real you. I’m asking you not as a man that has a duty to his country or that had an agreement because of political reasons. I’m asking as a man who is in love with the one he wants to be with, will you marry me Judar?”

Judar’s eyes widen for a split second before returning to normal as he smiled happily.

Stretching his right hand out for Sinbad to hold, the king grabbed a hold of the magi’s small delicate hand and gave it a squeeze. Judar smile widen as he spoke his next words.

“Yes, I’ll marry you Sin.” Getting up Sinbad embraced the magi and held his right hand and placed the ring on his wedding finger.

Jokingly, Aladdin commented “So I’m guessing I can call you dad, right Sinbad?”

Sinbad turned to the young magi and held a serious expression. Walking towards the younger man, Sinbad grabbed his shoulder and smiled “I’d be honored if you did, Aladdin.”

Smiling at the two men, Judar gazed lovingly at the two. He had two important people in his life now. His fiance and his son.


	12. Ceremony & Tears.

“Are you ready for the big day?” Hinahoho questioned his king. It has been three weeks since Judar founded out the truth and Sinbad gave a proper proposal to said young man, ever since then the couple have been planning for the wedding and bonding with each other and their adopted son. They have decided to push the Al-Theman to the side for the moment and focus on themselves.

Standing in front of a tall mirror, Sinbad looked himself over as he was dressed in armor instead of his usual white robe and accessories. The armor was pure black with golden patterns that swirled and twisted, it was form fitting and made from the strongest metal around. There is also a golden cape that attached to the armor that flows down to floor length with Sindria’s emblem in the center in black.

Looking back towards his friend, Sinbad flashed a smile. “More than ever, my friend.”

Returning his king's smile, Hinahoho couldn't help but think back to when he had first fallen in love with his late wife and how she made him feel. His smile held a bit of saddest not for the fact that his friend was about to be married to the love of his life but because his wife, who had thought that everyone was family wouldn't be here to witness their friend finally finding genuine happiness. Sure he missed his wife but now he could finally live without feeling guilt about her death and being unable to save her. He could finally breath and smile and laugh with his friends that stuck with him through everything and he couldn’t be more grateful. His friends had helped him with raising his kids ever since his wife's death and he was more than thankful for their help.

“Hey don’t be sad, I’m sure that whatever you’re thinking about doesn’t need-”

“I’m thinking about how Rurumu is missing the opportunity to see you married off.” Hinahoho said interrupting Sinbad. His king was silent, an emotion that couldn’t be identified flashed in the king’s eyes before disappearing just as quickly as it appeared and Hinahoho himself had to question if it was actually there for a second. Sinbad lips set in a frown that quickly turned back into a smile that seemed a bit force. 

Walking away from the mirror and reaching out a hand that rested on Hinahoho’s shoulder in a comforting manner. 

“She may not be here physically, my friend but I know that she is looking down upon us and is probably laughing about me finally getting hitch and smiling that you were able to raise the kids so well.”

Laughing Hinahoho replied back with a smile on his face. “I know.”

Hearing a knock upon the door, the king called out. “Enter.”

Opening the door, Aladdin and Jafar walked in, both had smiles on their face. Turning towards the two, he couldn't stop himself from ruffling his adopted son’s hair and casting his own smile towards them both. 

“Come on dad stop it, you're messing up my hair.” Aladdin said in a playful manner, he wasn’t upset that his dad was messing up his hair, if his grin had anything to say about it.

Chuckling, the king spun around and looked himself once over making sure that everything was in place. His friends and adopted son rolled their eyes but checked him over as well. After all Judar would have their heads if Sin came out looking ridiculous and sloppy. Aladdin grinned and couldn't help let out a teasing remark.

“So dad are you ready for what happens after the wedding?” Aladdin wiggle his eyebrows and couldn't help but burst into laughter at Jafar’s look of disapproval, Sinbad’s smirk and Hinahoho’s embarrassed expression. It was just too priceless.

“Aladdin.” Jafar said calmly, his expression was way too calm and collected. Aladdin gulp, maybe he went a bit too far with that inappropriate comment but then again his adopted father had his head on his shoulders and could still walk and talk just fine. He knew that Sinbad had said worst stuff and did more inappropriate and explicit things than he ever did. Maybe he'll get off with a light lecture, hopefully.

“I’ll be making sure that your lessons will be double. Another comment like that will earn you a lecture and the lessons will be triple.” 

Dumbfounded the magi looked at Jafar with wide eyes and gulped once more, nodding his head to show that he understood him clearly, Aladdin sighed. 

“You are a growing Aladdin, so it's best that you start acting more responsibly and respectfully and not follow this idiot example of what modesty is to him.” Tilting his head in Sinbad’s direction, the advisor allowed a small smile to grace his lips, when he saw the fake hurt expression on his king’s face.

“Hey, I take offense to that. I know when it's time for me to actually act proper and when it's okay for me to play around.” Sinbad snapped back playfully, he had a hand on his chest acting as if he was wounded physically by his friend’s words. Before Jafar can reply back, there was another knock on the door, followed by a voice.

“Your Excellency, it's time.”

Letting a smile light up his features the king replied back. “Thank you.”

Patting his father's back, Aladdin grinned and said. “Time for the show to begin.”

Walking towards the door and laughing at his son’s enthusiasm, Sinbad jokingly said. “I never did answer your question from before.” Pausing in his sentence to let a cocky smirk play upon his lips, he continued. “I'm more than ready, let's just hope that your mother can keep up with me tonight.” Opening the door and walking out he heard a yell that was followed by hurried footsteps.

“IDIOT! ALADDIN IS ALREADY AS MUCH OF A PERVERT AS IT IS AND HE DOESN'T NEED ANYMORE OF YOUR INFLUENCE!” He was more than hundred percent sure that once his wedding was done his advisor would give him more than just a mountain full of paperwork just for that little remark he had said. If he could be honest with himself, that remark was so worth it even if he knew that he will be buried in paperwork later on. Surveying the room that he had walked into, he saw that it was decorated in pure white and gold, there were white lilies that litter the floor and at the very front of the room stood an atra. Looking in both direction he saw that each guest were standing with smiles upon their face. 

Coming up behind his dad, Aladdin chuckle and released a smirk of his own. He knew today would be a interesting day indeed. He watched his dad walk with confidence to his post in front of the stand, the man who would perform the marriage ceremony along with the binding of Judar’s powers to Sinbad stood there. Frowning a bit at the last thought, he knew just how much his mother loved his magic and to have half of his magic flow inside of Sinbad for his control and use must have devastated him, but he also knew that his mother would do anything if it meant Sinbad’s happiness, even if he wouldn’t admit it. He spent enough time with his adopted parents to know that they genuinely came to love each other and trust one another. 

Standing with the rest of the generals, Aladdin took the time to look around the room and saw the people who would bare witness to this ceremony between the High King of the Seven Seas, Sinbad, and the Magi of Sindria, Judar. He saw that Yunan was there and as well as the Ren siblings but not the Emperor or Empress which wasn’t a surprise. He had to wonder when both the siblings and Yunan had gotten here as he hadn’t known about their arrival, he also saw Mu Alexius and his sister as well as Alibaba and Morgiana. He also notice that each members of the general’s family that lived within the palace were there as well.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Aladdin turned his attention from the guests and saw that Jafar and Hinahoho had finally caught up. Grinning as he caught the look of displeasure still on the advisor face for his dad’s earlier comment, he laughed internally. He wouldn’t dare laugh out loud in fear of his training schedule being tripled but it was just so hard.

“It’s about to start.” Aladdin hears as the music begins to play. Turning his attention towards the door, he saw that his action was quickly followed. The door opened and Judar slowly walked in. They watched as he gracefully and slowly made his way to the front, dressed in a three layered pure white kimono with gold petals that cascaded down in a pattern. While his hair was tied up into a elegant updo hairstyle that allowed a few strands to fall gracefully down his back.

His breath as well as every guest in this room were caught staring at the young man’s beauty. His father was no exception as he stared down at the approaching man. He saw that his father was transfixed on the older magi and couldn't help but smile as he saw the pure love that reflected in their eyes.

Judar, who had just entered through the door walked down the aisle just as he practiced, he paced himself making sure to take even steps with his head held up. Seeing the man that he was about to marry, he couldn’t help but allow a soft smile to light up his features and further enchants the audience. When he stood right next to Sinbad, the pastor, who was also a magician cleared his throat and smiled at the couple.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together these two men in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in Paradise and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined.

Therefore if any man can shew any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace.

No one spoke.

“Do you take Judar, to be your lawfully wedded wife?” Judar shot a small glare at the pastor for the wife part, which earned a chuckle from both the audience and Sinbad himself.

“I do.” Sinbad said as he gazed into lovely pools of red. His heart pounding and he felt like he was soaring. He felt like he was the happiest man alive.

“Do you, Judar take Sinbad, The High King of the Seven Seas Alliance as your lawfully wedded husband?” The pastor spoke.

“I do.” Judar smiled and had tears streaming down from his eyes.

“Than by the power vested in me I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” Not having much time to once again glare at the pastor as Sinbad took that very opportunity to pull him into a heated and passionate kiss. He closed his eyes and heard the sounds of applause and cheering from each and every guest. Smiling into the kiss, Judar pushed his lips against his husband.

Pulling away from each other, Sinbad grabbed Judar’s small and dainty hand and asked for the rings. Stepping forward two servants presented the rings, one to Sinbad and the other one to Judar. Reaching for the ring in front of him, Sinbad slipped the ring on the magi’s finger. Smiling softly at the golden ring with a large ruby gem that matched his eyes, the magi also took the ring from the other servant, who was in front of him. With the ring in between his fingers, Judar grabbed a hold of Sinbad’s left hand and carefully slipped on the ring. After the ring was firmly and securely on the king’s finger, Sinbad nodded his head towards the pastor, taking that as the signal he began to chant the incantation that would allow half of the magi’s power to flow into Sinbad or so they thought. 

Gasping Judar felt a tingling sensation, that quickly turned into an unbearable burning and uncomfortable one. Panting, his right hand flew to his chest and he wheezed, he felt a tug on his magic, it felt similar to the time when his replica came into existence just much more stronger and painful. Falling down to his knees, the magi bowed his head and released a piercing scream. Alarmed at the magi’s condition, the generals, and Ren family quickly surrounded Judar while Aladdin went to approach the priest only to be stopped by Sinbad. Placing a hand upon his adopted son’s shoulder, the king leaned forward. “Don’t.” That was the only thing said as another scream quickly caught the younger magi’s attention before shifting his gaze to the person he came to consider his father even if it was through adoption.

It was then that Aladdin notice two very important things, the first thing was that Sinbad’s magoi was increasing drastically to the point that it became alarmingly high, while the second thing was that Judar’s own became also non-existence. Eyes wide he finally was able to put two and two together. “You're not taking half of his power, you're taking all of it! Father stop this madness now!”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that Aladdin. It’s already been done. Look.” The king pointed towards the crowd. Shooting his father a glare, Aladdin ran toward the group and made his way into the center. Upon reaching the very center he stopped, there laid in the middle, Judar, whose head was being supported by princess Kougyoku Ren, who used her lap as a pillow for the young man. As Judar laid unconscious on the floor, the younger magi felt his breath hitched, as the person he consider to be like a mother to him looked deathly pale and more fragile than ever before.

Gazing up at Aladdin, Kougyoku eyes held sadness before her eyes darkened and narrowed into slits. She allowed her gaze to move the young teen to the man, who she previously held affection for. The man who caused her little ‘Judar-chan’ so much pain. Seeing the king approach the group, she stiffen, noticing her rigid posture the people surrounding the three turned their gaze to what she was staring at and couldn't help but cast similar glares of their own. Paying them no mind, Sinbad and the magician who acted as the pastor approach the unconscious man. “Make sure there's nothing wrong with his body.”

Nodding his head the priest chanted a spell under his breath and quickly checked. Turning his head towards the king, the man bowed his head before responding. “He is fine my king.” 

Feeling a sharp tug at his robe, Sinbad turned his attention to find his generals surround him, while Ja’far stood right next to him, His green eyes sharp and cold, hands clenched into a tight fists. “Just what did you do Sin!”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’ve taken all of Judar’s power. He no longer has the ability to perform magic. He can only give birth now.” A swift punch was aimed at his head by his advisor and with his reflexes kicking in, Sinbad acted quickly and grabbed the fist. He glared at Ja’far, his own eyes intense and had an ominous look in them that screamed danger and warning.

“You never intended for Judar to actually become the magi for Sindria, did you?” Ja’far hissed.

Yunan appeared between the two and said in a calm and collective tone that grated on the silver haired general’s nerves. “Now, now there no need for violence. I was the one who came up with the spell and helped the magician perform it, while I was in the audience. Judar-kun is no longer a magi, but I’ve made it so that he can still give birth like one. It's like a reversal spell honestly. Sinbad gains basically all of his abilities except for the ability to give birth as well as a bond being formed between the two. The spell is unique and under a new caliber of its own basically they are so much pros and cons to begin with this spell, you can never know what you'll get honestly.”

“What!” The advisor couldn't believe his ears and neither could everyone else. “How can you do that to another magi. You know how much their powers mean to them. Hell you're a magi yourself! Not only that but what you did to Judar was too unfair to him!”

Smiling slightly at the irritated man, Yunan continue on nonchalantly. “I'm surprise that we've actually manage to pull that spell off really. It's never been performed before yet the results are astonishing, I can feel the king's power increasing still.”

Growling in frustration and shooting the sly magi a glare. Ja’far counted to five backwards in his head before snapping his attention back to his king and best friend, he gritted his teeth. “Answer me this, did you ever intended for Judar to be Sindria’s magi in the first place?” He had to ask this one more time.

Giving his advisor an unimpressed and emotionless stare, the High King responded back in a tone that suggested no one was to question his decision. “At one point in time, I did intend for him to be the magi of Sindria but with the Al-Theman still at large, I thought why not use this power as a way to stop them. I feel this is the only way for us to have a fighting chance against them. Judar, himself isn't made for combat. Beside I want him away from the war that's bound to take place as soon as the Al-Theman make their next move. You may disagree with my reasoning but know this, it has to be done, and I don’t care what you guys think of this or my decision but no one is to interfere, do I make myself clear?” After a while he received nods of reluctance from everyone except from Aladdin, the person he saw as his own son. He look towards his adopted son and saw that his face was set in a calm expression. They stared each other down for a few seconds, they magoi rising and clashing against each other violently. As the two battle it out with their magoi, everyone else stiffen as the two remained in a somewhat relaxed posture. However even though they stood with such a carefree posture and a carefully controlled expression of calmness, they sensed the inner rage coming from the young magi and Sinbad’s own was shifting and leaking into annoyance. To an untrained eye it may have just seem as if they were nothing wrong with them really, if you couldn't sense the intense rise of power. The two looked as though there were just in a simple disagree but that wasn't the case with these witnesses. They were all trained in combat and knew that even though their posture seemed to be relax, they were ready to spring into action at the slightest twitch. Before they knew it, the air felt lighter and the magoi quickly became suppressed. 

“I can't believe that you would do that to mom.” Aladdin said, his voice was frightening calm that it was scary. 

Allowing a chuckle to slip through his lips, Sinbad regarded Aladdin with a chilling expression, that made everyone but Aladdin, himself freeze. “Judar will understand eventually, he knows that he can't fight. He isn't physically strong, what will he do once he runs out of magic during the war? I'm not allowing him to participate in a war that he is physically, mentally and spiritually unprepared for. You may think I'm power hungry or wrong for this but just know that I love your mother and that I just don't want to lose him in a pointless war. Call me selfish but I would do anything to ensure his safety.”

“I wouldn't necessarily call it selfish.” Aladdin said back as he smirked at his father. “I just wish that you consulted my mom with this first but what's done is done.” 

“Maybe it is or maybe it isn't, but I don't regret doing what I did though.” With that said he moved towards Kougyoku who had her arms wrapped her arms around her best friend, that was the love of his life and his wife. Kneeling before the two, he reached out to touch the unconscious man who rested on the princess’s lap and had his hand viciously slapped away by the princess. Staring at the her with a gentle smile, he leaned forward and said in a comforting and gentle voice. “I'm sorry you had to watch your best friend be in pain but I did what I did because I care for him. I don't want him in a war that I know that will break him. He isn't ready for a war like this, he'll never be ready actually, I know his mental state. Haven't you notice that during the previous war, that both Hakuryuu and Kouen barely allowed him to fight. They know him and know that he'll never be the same if he saw everything.”

Looking towards her brother and step brother, she saw that they refused to meet her eyes and turned their heads away. Biting her bottom lip she returned her gaze upon the High King and asked with a unwavering voice. “Take care of Judar-chan, Sinbad.”

“Of course princess Kougyoku.” He said with a sincere smile. Searching his eyes for any lies, the young princess was unable to find one. She carefully unwrapped her arms from her childhood friend and smiled down upon the man. She swept a lock of hair from her friend’s face and gazed lovingly into the former-magi’s face. Kougyoku was starting to have second thoughts and it had shown on her face. Kouen didn’t want the king to become impatient but he also knew the king wouldn’t mind having the princess spend time with her best friend. Kouen, himself saw the High King’s eyes darken.

Quickly going to his sister’s side, he knelt down beside her and placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder and motion for the High King to take Judar somewhere before the princess decided to attack. Without further adieu, Sinbad picked up Judar with ease and made his way to the door but stopped for a second and turned his head slightly over his shoulder. “Everyone is free to take up residency here, as I know everyone is tired and it was a very unexpected turn of event for everybody.”

Yunan smiled once more and went besides Sinbad and motioned to the slumbering man within the king's arm. “Let him rest for a few hours. He should be fine once he wakes up.” Nodding his head the king left not before everyone heard a small whisper of thanks. 

“Thank you Yunan, for everything really.”

Letting his head drop, the feminine looking man said. “No problem Sinbad.”

 

A few hours later

 

Laying on his back, Sinbad had to admit to himself that he never saw himself settling down and truly finding love and marrying but yet here he was awaiting for his wife to return from the bath. After the man had awoken, Sinbad had explained to Judar into detail what he had missed when he regained consciousness. If looks can kill he would be dead right now, six feet under ground. He watched as after he was done explaining everything, the former-magi had stormed to their shared bathroom and had slammed the door as hard as he could. He knew that there were going to be something other than what newlyweds did on their first night.

Hearing the door open to his private bathroom and the soft pitter patter of Judar’s feet coming toward the bed, he adjusted himself to lay on his right side and prop his right elbow to hold his weight while his hand held his chin.

Suddenly he felt the bed dip just a little bit under the man’s weight and watched as Judar brought himself to lay on his side with him facing towards Sinbad. Judar placed himself at the edge of their bed and closed his eyes shut. Moving closer to the former-magi, he saw him stiffen and reopening his eyes to look at him with a barely hidden rage within those lovely pools of red. Lifting a hand to stroke the former-priest’s face and just as he was within reach of the Judar’s face, a hand shoot up and slapped his hand away. “Don’t you dare touch me! Don’t you fucking dare, how could you lie to me and think it’ll be okay to just casually touch me!”

He stayed silent, he wasn’t going to argue with the young man. “Aren't you going to apologize! You lied to me, to Aladdin and to everyone! You honestly made me believe that I was going to be right by your side and help you defend our country! You made me think that you’ll not only need my help into making the world into a safer place and that you only needed half of my power! You took away what I am, you, that damned pastor and that bastard Yunan! I can't believe you would even do this to me!”

Sinbad didn’t say anything, he just slowly got up and dressed himself in his usual robe with his metal vessels equipped. After putting on his robe, he walked to the door of his room and calmly strolled to the kitchen only to be followed by his wife. He heard the soft footsteps of the man following him. “Sin!”

Turning around to face Judar, he placed his right hand upon the frail man's shoulder and backed him up against the wall. Slamming his left hand beside the younger man's head and leaned over him. “I’m sorry but it had to be done. With your power at my disposal I can fight the Al-Theman and I never intended for you to partake in the war to begin with if the Al-Theman made another move to wage for war again. You’ll be away and safe. You're no longer a magi.” As he said this, he removed his right hand from Judar’s shoulders and reached to the young man’s face.

“I really am sorry Judar.”

Flinching, Judar saw the hand pull away and reacted before he could stop himself, he had grabbed his husband's hand and held it gently against his chest with his head bowed. With shaky breaths Judar held onto the hand and squeezed it as gently as he can. ‘What's wrong with me? I should be mad at him...he left me powerless and vulnerable….b-but...but I can’t. I love him.’

Looking up through eyes that became teary, Judar released a small broken smile. Wrapping his arms around the smaller man, Sinbad whisper sweet nothing to the magi’s ear and watch as the eyes he came to love slowly closed shut and the man fainted due to exhaustion. 

Smiling the king slowly unwrapped one of his arms to carefully and as gently as possible and ran his hand through Judar’s long lock before stopping and picking up his wife and walking back towards their bedroom. Knowing that he had reasoned with his wife and things may be a little shaky he couldn’t help but allow a small smile to grace his lips. However his smile didn’t last very long once he thought of something that he pushed to the very back of his mind came back. 

His eyes suddenly narrowed, when he thought of what could threaten his wife’s new peaceful life. His thoughts ignited a feeling of hatred and rage as his mind came to one conclusion, the Al-Theman. At the thought of clone and Al-Theman came into mind as well, his blood felt as if it was boiling lava. He had done his best to allow the thoughts of them to be excluded from his mind during the wedding but now they came back in full force. 

‘I’ll protect you from them, from anyone really even….myself.’ He, himself knew that he was like ticking time bomb. How he was already halfway into depravity, and knew that with the additional powers that he gotten from his wife that he’ll be an even more of a threat should he ever fall completely to his curse. There was only one person who had the power to stop him, should he ever give in and that would be, his wife. Dipping his head he allowed his forehead to connect with the raven haired man. 

He was a threat, an endangerment to his wife really, yet just this once he wanted to allow himself to not think of the consequences if something was to happen to Judar. No man on this earth would be able to escape from his wrath if someone thought that they could get away with whatever harm they brought to the frail man and if it came down to himself, that he was the one to hurt him...he wouldn’t know what he’ll do.


	13. Please be gentle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are soooooooooooo gonna kill me. ):

With nervousness, Judar couldn’t help but stare at the muscular man that sat proudly on his throne, his king, his husband. He knew that Sinbad is probably wondering why he was in the throne room with him instead of in bed. Judar knew that his husband kept his distance from him and he knew the reason. His king wouldn’t properly talk to him and, sure he had been furious with the man when he had taken it upon himself to steal all of his powers away. It was when Sinbad had attempted to reach out to touch him on their first night as an official married couple, he had snapped, and he didn’t stop there he yelled and screamed at the top of his lungs at the outrage he felt towards his lover after he regained consciousness and bathed. In his defense he had been completely right to act the way he did, he had been lied to and force to have all of his powers taken away on their wedding night. Leaving him completely and utterly defenseless.

Ever since then, which it had been around two weeks ago, Sin had been careful with the way that he treated, spoken or held him. Sure he was used to his lover’s careful treatment of him ever since the incident with the guards, and the replica but for heaven's sake he felt annoyed with all of the cautiousness the other was displaying around him. Judar was well aware that Sinbad wasn't trying to hurt him or anything, he was just trying to make up for what happens with his powers and the lies that he had told.

So with his head held high and gulping down a small amount of saliva that had gathered in his mouth. He walked towards his husband and placed his thin and skinny arms around Sinbad’s strong muscular neck and placed himself on the man’s lap with a graceful and careful movement. Leaning forward towards the man’s ear Judar whisper in a soothing and calm voice.

“I’m not mad anymore. I’ve already forgiven you a while ago. You don't have to be some careful with me all the time, I'm not gonna snap or lash out at you. So please come join me, I'm lonely without you.”

Sinbad leaned back against his throne and brought his large and heavy hands to rest gently on Judar’s slim hips. His eyes were focused on the raven haired man before him and clouded, his eyes held two unidentified emotions in them that former-magi couldn't place. After trying to determine the emotion that was currently was swirling in his lover’s eyes, he was able to identify it. Love and lust. Suddenly he felt something very, very hard, big and thick that was pressed against his bottom. Knowing exactly what it was, Judar shifted and brought his husband’s forehead to his and kissed him.

“How long have you been holding in your urges?” He questioned.

“Since I’ve meet you and it increased when I became your husband but I’ve been suppressing them for a while now.” The king answer back, his voice sounded strained to his ear.

“And you never told me.” Judar said in accusation.

“How could I? I couldn't tell you and have you think that you needed to offer yourself up because of your status as my wife. I wasn't going to force you either. Not only that after all this time I thought you were mad at me since I haven’t been honest with you on my intentions.” Despite what people may think about Sinbad being some powerful guy that would never settle down and only thought of having fun and have no regards for what he did to him. He proved himself to be a wonderful lover who obviously cared more about Judar’s wants and needs rather than his own. There were times when Judar found himself amazed that the High King, someone who had the power and ability to conquer the world was with him or wanted to be with him. The man who had the power to make the earthquake before his feet and people to either freeze in fear or terror, or admiration or in awe. He knew that the king obviously had the power to control him and get what he wanted whether he was willing or not, but he never did it. Sinbad, his husband who had the control over their bond and could simply order him and he'll have no choice but to comply had never used that ability on him. He was glad and thankful. He loves him even more as he realizes that his lover wouldn't force him to do anything with his new abilities. 

Actually, the first time that had found out what the newly formed bond had in store for them was when they got into a really bad argument about a week ago. Judar had comforted his lover about if they were anything else that he lied about and just as he was about to leave their room because he was fed up with it. Sinbad had commanded him to stop and he felt his entire body froze, he couldn't move a muscle. He remembered breathing heavily and shaking and trembling once his husband had let him go from the command, a few tears had found it way going down his cheeks and he slumped against his husband. He had felt so much fear over this new discovery but after a few minutes of Sinbad’s comforting words, he slowly dismissed it after realizing who exactly his lover was. Sinbad wouldn’t do anything to him. Ever since then they had been working on their relationship even if Sinbad still kept his distance and trying to find out what else the bond could do. So far they had found out that Sinbad can control his body and that they read each other's minds, Sinbad for his part can shut Judar out of his mind and forceful peer into the former-magi if he wanted to. Judar had figure out for the most part that only his king, his husband had the power to control the bond. They were still trying to figure out if they can do more but for now, so far it was just reading minds and controlling the former high priest body. However, even though Sinbad could simply order the other into doing what he wanted he never did it.

Judar, sometimes he felt like he wasn't worthy enough to be the king's lover when he thought about the destruction that he had caused so long ago. Sin always surprised him with how accepting he was towards him and how much he depended on the frail former-magi. Judar has been told multiple times that he had become the king's most important person that held the ability to stop his descent into darkness. That he would be the only one who could truly ever hurt the king if he wanted to. Not physically of course but mentally, he held so much power over the king that it was frightening to think that he, could either be the man's savior or downfall. He is the weakness. The fragile flower, the heart. The one who kept his king's heart. The one that could destroy the man's heart and in return would still be treated with such care that it was….sad but loving. 

It was truly a scary thing that he could do so much yet he would never think of doing that to the man who showed him what freedom, love, and a family was like. He just couldn't even if someone were to take his heart and threaten to destroy it he wouldn't he would've allowed the king to be spare and have his own heart shatter and destroy.

Huffing to himself, Judar then pouted. “You need to care about yourself more.” Kissing his king's lips softly, the former-priest pulled away and smiled gently. “Thank you, thank you for not using that newly formed bond of ours. You could have easily used it to your disposal and made me… have sex with you.” 

A laughter that sounded strained to Judar’s ears, the king gently lifted the former-magi up and carried him bridal-style. “I do tend to forget that I am only one person and don't necessarily do what is needed to take care of myself. However, I was only thinking of you. Can you blame me, though?” Returning the kiss he continues on. “Besides I would have never used that ability for something like this, actually I refuse to force you whether I had the ability to do it or not.”

Laying his head against the strong and muscular chest the raven haired man began to hum an unknown tune that the king didn't know of and allow himself to shift into a more comfortable position within the king’s arms. With graceful steps even with the added weight which felt like nothing to the king, he moved out of the throne room and headed towards his private bedroom chamber. Standing in front of the door, Judar turned in his hold and grabbed a hold of the knob and twist it open. Allowing them inside of the large and spacious room, Sinbad carefully kicked the door close and brought the former-magi towards his large bed and gently and carefully as possible places the magi on it. Backing up a bit, the king began to strip knowing that his lover’s eyes were only on him and him alone, following his every movement. Once he was fully undressed, Sinbad placed his clothes in a pile. Looking into Judar’s eyes, Sinbad couldn’t help but get lost in those swimming pools of lovely red. Seeing that the man was propped up on his elbows and fully clothed. Sinbad walk back towards his lover and set to slowly undress him taking his time. Just as he was about to reach towards the former-magi’s underwear, he stopped and looked in Judar’s eyes once more.

“Are you ready for this? Please let me know now. I don't think I'll be able to stop once we go any further.” Placing his head in the junction of Judar’s neck, Sinbad breathed in the man’s unique scent. Jasmine and summer breeze. Breathing in deeply and releasing his breath, Judar wrapped his arms around Sin’s neck and said in a hushed voice.

“I'm ready, I trust you with my body, I trust you to the point where I don't even care what you do next cause I know you won't hurt me intentionally. You could do whatever you want with it but I beg of you just please be gentle it's my first.” With that said every restraint that Sinbad had snapped, and he quickly ran his hands all over the petite raven haired man's body and dragged down Judar’s underwear, leaving the younger man exposed to his wandering eyes. Taking in the sight of the raven haired beauty before him, and pushed him down gently so that he laid on his back. Sinbad hovered over him, being careful in not to put none of his weight on the frail man and balancing himself on his hands. He leaned down and capture his lips in a long and passionate kiss, stealing the man's breath away. Separating Judar breathed heavily, desperately trying to regain his breath while his partner wasn't even fazed or breathing as heavily as him. “I'm yours.” Judar said breathlessly as his red eyes meet his lover's gold one.

Sitting up and gracefully reaching over to get a bottle of oil from his nightstand, Sinbad unscrewed the bottle and coated his fingers in the slippery liquid. Deeming that his fingers were thoroughly coated, he turned his attention back to his lover and carefully spread his legs apart. Looking at Sin and knowing what he was about to do, Judar couldn't help but flinch slightly. This action made Sinbad stop and look at him in concern.

"I’m sorry please continue.” Worry and something glossy clouded Judar’s eyes and his body shook slightly. 

“You're shaking.” Sinbad said as he leaned over the former-magi body and placed a small kiss upon the Judar’s cheek. “Relax, and don't cry. I would never do something to intentionally hurt you.” It wasn't until it was said that Judar realized that he had not only been shaking but he had also been crying.

“I'm sorry.” 

“It's okay.” Willing his body to relax, Judar watched as Sinbad’s hand made its way to his entrance and couldn't help but stiffen when the first finger started to enter him. “Relax.”

Breathing Judar relaxed his body as much as he could and withered slightly in pain as Sinbad’s finger pushed in all the way. He knew that it would hurt and he knew that compared to the real thing that this pain that he was feeling would pale in comparison. It’s just that Sinbad had really big fingers, he had once compared their hands together and Judar had found out that two of his fingers made up one of Sinbad’s finger and that his hand literally took up only maybe half or less of Sinbad's hand. And for Sinbad to use just one of his fingers, it didn't matter if it was for preparation, it hurt.

Slowly Sinbad had started to move his fingers in and out a couple of times before adding a second digit, that made Judar’s eyes shoot open and he released a small cry. He felt like he was going to break. Gripping the sheets till his hands turned a very pale white, he bit his lips and turned his head to the side.

“Sorry.” Taking his digits out of the younger as carefully as possible Sinbad placed his right leg up and propped his right arm on it. His head bowed, allowing his bang to cover his eyes from the magi’s view. But the man knew that even without his lover's eyes being shown, he could tell that it was full of guilt and silent pain for causing his lover any type of harm.

Propping himself up weakly, Judar placed his hand on the king's leg and reached out with his other hand to place his nimble and dainty finger underneath his lord’s chin. Lifting up Sinbad’s chin, Judar gave a weak smile and spoke to him.

“You didn't have to stop. I knew what I was getting myself into when I had agreed. I want you.” Leaning in he kisses his king lightly on his lips.

“I didn't want to hurt you any more than I already did.” Sinbad said, his voice low.

“I could deal with the pain, idiot.” Judar smiled. “Just continue, I’ll be fine. I’m stronger than you think.” The former-magi grinned.

No, you not. You couldn't even lift a fraction of my weight. You tried to help me come back to my room one day from a party but was crushed from my weight when you had thought you had a hold of me. You aren't strong yet you are brave and fierce.’ The king had thought in his head but decided not to voice that out loud.

Smiling at his lover, Sinbad hugged the smaller man and laid him back on the bed and hovered over him. Receiving a nod, he slowly places his two fingers back at the former-magi’s entrance and worked the muscles. Gently scissoring Judar’s hole, the king teased and played around with the entrance for a few more minutes before finally adding a third finger. Looking at his lover’s face, he studied Judar’s facial expression. Taking note of the fact that Judar’s muscles were relaxing and that his expression wasn’t of complete pain anymore. Just borderline uncomfortable but after a few seconds, it shifted and became pure bliss.

Feeling that he had prepared the former-magi thoroughly, Sinbad gently took out his digits, that earned him a whine from Judar. Reaching once more across the bed and getting the bottle of oil again, he squeezed the contents on his outstretched hand and coated his cock with the oil. While Judar propped himself on his elbow and watched Sinbad soaked his member with the slippery liquid. The ex-magi gulped, Sinbad’s cock from what he felt back when he was in the throne room was extremely big and thick, but now that he had a clear view of it and could see it without the pants covering it. He felt himself shrink and shake, Sinbad is huge, very huge. He knew that it was way bigger than just a mere nine inches maybe nine and a half or ten at most. And that it's much wider and thicker than his wrist.

Glancing up Sin was met with the sight of his lover quivering and staring intently at his member with a scared expression on his lovely face. Sighing to himself, he smiled gently at the scared man. Gathering the man in his strong arms again, he kissed Judar on the lips and felt the former-magi returned it with a bit of hesitation. Positioning them in a more comfortable position, with the smaller and younger man on his back again while Sinbad hovered above him. 

“Ready?” Sinbad question. 

“I’m ready, or as ready as I’ll ever be, but don’t worry I want this.” Pausing he placed a gentle peck on the king’s lips and added. “I won’t break.”

‘That’s what I’m afraid of, I don’t want to break you. You have one of the weakest body that I have ever seen. I can’t even pinch you without leaving a large bruise on you.’ The kin- no he wasn’t the king at this moment, he is the lover and husband of Judar, Sinbad thought. 

Sinbad hesitated, but once he saw the man smile, he relaxed and breathed out. Guiding his member to the puckered entrance, he slowly very slowly allowed himself to enter him. He was only able to get the head in before Judar’s back arched and he tensed. Coaxing the raven haired beauty to relaxes his muscles, Sinbad gritted his teeth. It was tight, too tight but right now it wasn’t about him. It was about Judar.

“Judar, my love relax. You’ll hurt yourself if we were to continue like this.” Breathing in and out slowly and closing his eyes, the former-magi allowed himself to get control over his breathing and what felt like a few seconds to him was in actuality was just a few minutes. Relaxing his muscles the best as he could, allowed Sinbad to slip half way into him. Gripping the sheets even tighter than ever before, and clenching his eyes even tighter to hold back his tears. Finally, after what felt like forever he felt Sinbad fill him up to the brim but knew that Sinbad, himself couldn’t fit his entire cock all the way into him as he was already full. 

Judar felt himself being gathered up in his lover’s loving embrace and sighed as Sinbad just held him and kept perfectly still until, Judar, himself gave the signal to move. Opening his eyes after a few minutes, red eyes that shined with tears met concern golden eyes. In a way to ease his lover’s worry, Judar smiled tightly and moved his hips in an attempt to see if it was alright. Feeling only a dull pain now, he waited for it to fade and once it did, he kissed his lover.

“Sin, it’s alright to move now.”

Nodding, Sinbad began a steady pace, that was torturously slow but gentle. Lifting his legs up and circling his legs around Sinbad’s waist, he whispered. “Move faster. Don’t worry I’m fine now, idiot.”

It was at that moment that any restraints that Sinbad, had at that moment faded and instead of the slow and steady pace that he had settled for himself, he became faster and faster and rougher. Placing his hands beside Judar’s head his pace increased and went harder and rougher, until the whole bed was shaking and he had the man below him gasping for air and placed his right hand over his mouth to muffle his screams, only for Sinbad to growl in his left ear and remove his hand away from his mouth with his own hand. 

“Don’t you dare try to silence your screams I want to hear them.” As he said this, he hit Judar’s prostate dead on and watched as the former-magi scream. With a smirk, he repeatedly hit that spot with accuracy. 

“Sin-AHHHHH!”

Using only one of his hands to grip his younger lover’s member and timing his thrusting in tune with his hand working on getting his lover off as well. He groaned and chanted the former-magi’s name like a mantra, all the while growling.

“Judar, Judar, Judar, JudAR, JUDAR!”

“Sin, I’m cum-ahhHHH!” That was all the former-magi was able to get out before he climaxed and his body laid limp and him breathing heavily, as his lover kept thrusting into him. He felt so spent and the fact that his lover wasn’t even tired yet at the very least and just kept going, made him sigh tiredly, he couldn’t possibly keep up. Suddenly he felt Sinbad pull out violently and was flipped onto his stomach and felt large hands grab onto his hips and lift his ass up into the air. 

“On your hands and knees.” Sinbad’s voice was heard next to his ear in a husky tone of voice that sent shivers down his spine. Struggling to heed to his husband's request, he placed his hands in front of his head on the ground. In the next minute, he felt himself being penetrated once more and he cried out in pain as Sinbad hadn’t slowly inched himself in this time but instead thrust into at full force with no warning. He felt a wet trail go down his legs and automatically knew that it was blood. He bit his lips and kept silent, he wanted to speak out and say that his lover was hurting him but then he thought of all of the stress and burden that was placed upon his husband’s shoulders as well as the way how he had treated the man so coldly for the past few weeks and allowed him to continue. Even though it felt as if he was being torn apart in two from the inside out from the sheer force of Sinbad’s member being shoved into him so roughly and suddenly.

Evidently it seemed as if Sinbad hadn't heard him as the king, himself moaned loudly in pleasure at the wonderful sensation that he felt from the former-magi’s insides. It wasn't long till he began to pound into the raven haired male, the strength and force of each thrust made the frail man quiver and felt as if he was close to losing consciousness as pain racked up and down his body. After a few minutes of the consistent pounding, the magi fell into unconsciousness as the pain become unbearable. 

It was after another hour was when Sinbad finally climaxed, and flipped Judar’s frail body so that he laid on his back and collapsed on top of him. Wrapping his arms around the fragile man, Sinbad couldn’t help back notice that the man was unconscious, and let a small smile play upon his lips, when he came to the conclusion that the man must have fallen unconscious due to exhaustion.

“I really need to hold back.” He murmured and wrapped the blankets around himself and his lover’s body. “He really isn’t strong, is he?” He referred to the former-magi and allowed his clean hand to run through Judar’s long locks before succumbing to sleep himself.


	14. I Said No!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judar will sometimes be refer to as queen, since technically he did marry Sinbad, who is the king of Sindria. 
> 
> Judar = Queen of Sindria fufu
> 
> My thanks goes to my editor/bestfriend for helping me produce this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. :]

A loud yawning was heard, the covers had shifted to reveal a muscular purple haired man, Sinbad. Stretching a bit he glanced down as the covers pooled around his waist. His gaze landed on the raven haired beauty who slept peacefully and was at this moment oblivious to the world and how much someone would pay to wake up to his lovely and beautiful slumbering face every day. Leaning down Sinbad began to trail butterfly kisses all over the petite raven haired man's face. Suddenly he paused as he smelt a peculiar scent within the air. He didn't get to identify it, as Judar at that very moment released a groan, his eyelids twitched and within a few seconds, he slowly opened his eyes. “Sin...bad.” Judar said slowly, shifting his body slightly caused him to suddenly wince in pain, he had forgotten what they’ve done last night. 

Alarmed the king sat up quickly, asking questions after questions. Ranging from ‘What's wrong?’, ‘Are you sore?’, ‘Can I help you in anyway?’ to ‘Please tell me I didn't hurt you too badly.’

Sighing and having enough of his questions, Judar smiled weakly. “Don't worry, I'm fine there’s no need for you to panic.” He didn't dare tell him about the bleeding from last night or the unimaginable pain he had felt once his love had truly lost control of himself. He knew that if Sinbad decides to have more fun with him now, he might truly break this time. Deciding to distract him, Judar had quickly shifted the topic to something else. “So how are you gonna fix your relationship with Aladdin?”

Knowing what Judar was doing, Sinbad sighed to himself at the former-magi’s attempt at distraction. “You know I’ve been thinking about doing just one more dungeon again, I'm planning to take Aladdin with me so that we can bond.” Sinbad commented as he laid on his side next to his lovely wife with his elbow propped up and his hand cupping his chin. While his other hand toyed with a long lock of black hair, his wife had slowly sat up to glare at him with his thin arms crossed. “Come on, Aladdin is a big boy, he can handle himself perfectly fine.”

They were both naked from last night’s activity. Judar was thoroughly exhausted, sore and in pain, while Sinbad was awake and full of energy. However, once his husband made that comment, Judar forgot about his pain and tiredness for the moment to stare daggers at his lover.

“I don't want him in any dungeon, I don't care if he's older now. Besides, he is still mad at you for taking away all of my powers.” Judar huffed. He wasn't about to allow Aladdin to participate in something so dangerous, he knew just how crazy and unsafe those things were plus he knew that his son was close to freezing his husband in a block of ice if he so much as come close to him or hurt Judar, himself. “My answer is no and that's final.”

Sighing to himself and raking a hand through his hair, Sinbad leaned against the headboard of the bed and pulled his wife against his chest. He didn't notice as a grimace of pain crossed his wife’s face and that Judar had quickly schooled his expression back to a more pleasant and fond look when he turned his attention back to the ravenette.

The king had been thinking about it for a while now, to go to just do one more dungeon and take his newly appointed adopted son with him. Sure he knew that his wife may or may not allow him to bring said son but it was worth asking for he was going to take him with him anyway and he knew that Aladdin was still mad at him and haven’t forgiven him for causing Judar the loss of his abilities. He wanted to work on their relationship as father and son and allow his son to see him as not a bad guy. The king knew that he had lower himself by his son’s standards because of the stunt he had pulled, but in all honesty he wanted his son to know that he had his reason and he wanted at the very least for Judar to agree to him taking the teen with him. So it didn't hurt for him to try once more, though.

“Is there anything that I can do to convince you?” He held Judar’s right hand gently in his much larger hand. “I want to bond with him and what's better than a dungeon.”

“Rejected.” Snatching his hand away. The former-magi wrapped his arms around his husband’s body and pressed his head against his husband’s chest, while his legs were swung to the side and pressed close together. He refused to give in and allow his love to take his son on something so dangerous, he didn't care that Sinbad is the most powerful man alive and had conquered seven dungeons. Sinbad could conquer over a hundred dungeons, and have over a thousand Djinn, and he still wouldn't allow the man to take any of his children anywhere near a dungeon or mention one. 

Plus for some reason, he felt that if he allowed the man to take Aladdin to the dungeon something will definitely happen. He couldn't quite shake that feeling or get over it once it was mentioned and made aware of the thought. Judar thought and felt that he might have, to be honest with his husband on this, instead of keeping silent. “I don't think this is a good idea and that is why I'm saying no. You have to understand Sinbad, I’m not saying it to ruin your attempt at bonding with Aladdin or for you to have a little fun but it's because I'm worried and I care. I don't think that this little expedition you're about to do is safe. Why can't you just listen to me? Aren't I your wife? Your queen?” Judar refused because he care and he didn't want for his husband’s body to come back and find out that he is dead, or for the same thing to happen to Aladdin or anyone else who may accompany them.

Smiling, Sinbad hugged his queen tightly. “Nothing going to happen and you are my everything, you know that.”

Turning his head up, Judar kissed Sinbad’s cheek. “You can't promise me that. Don’t think that I’m giving you the okay to go and actually do this, even if you could prevent something from happening, I don’t want to risk it.”

Raking a hand through the former-magi’s hair, Sinbad hummed. He was still planning on taking his son to the dungeon, later on, today but for the time being he needed to make sure his queen was either distracted or asleep when he went out. “Sin, I swear if you are even still thinking about still going to that dungeon even when I strictly said not to, I'm going to kill you."

“Eh, I'm not.” He lied. Squinting his eyes at the king, Judar couldn't help but relax his expression and release a sigh. His husband is a difficult man, he is infuriating, duplicitous, manipulative and sybarite but then he thought of all of his good quality that outweighed the bad ones. Sinbad could also be conscientious, scrupulous, faithful, altruistic, compassionate, committed to his duty as the King of Sindria and it's people, astute, intrepidity, burly, and is a highly attractive individual. Thinking about it now, Judar allowed a smile to tug at his lips and nuzzles his head into the man's chest, he saw and knew how it came to be for him to fall in love with a man like him. 

‘Hmm I wonder if I can tire him out again with sex?’ The king thought to himself. Deciding to just wing it, he flipped the ex-magi onto his back and started to trail butterfly kisses down his neck. Reaching down, Sinbad placed his hands upon the frail man chest and trailed his hand till he reached Judar’s member and gave it a stroke. “You're not going to change my mind with sex you stu-ahhHHH!”

The former-magi cried out as his husband gave a flick of his wrist creating a wonderful sensation on his member, he placed his hand over his mouth to muffle his moans but Sinbad grabbed his hand. “Don’t you dare try to hold in those lovely moans. I want to hear you, I want to hear you screaming my name.” 

“Sin...sto-ahhhh!” 

Judar tried to snatch his hand away so he could push his perverted husband away but knew that he couldn't win once Sinbad decided to pin down both of his hands above his head with only one of his own hand. He didn't bother to struggle for he knew that it was useless. He just couldn't fight him, he wasn't strong and he knew that he wouldn't be able to break free of his husband’s hold. 

Sinbad smirked and leaned down to peck him on the lips. “Oh, you're not going to struggle?” 

Glaring at the man, Judar huffed. “You know I'm not as strong as you. So shut it.”

The king chuckles and deciding to humor his husband a bit, Judar proceeded to struggle weakly. Laughing at his wife sense of humor, Sinbad kissed the former-magi once more. “I still say that you aren't takin-” Cutting him off once more with another kiss, Sinbad gently trailed his free hand down Judar’s side while Sinbad held himself up by his other hand that was still gripping the former-magi’s wrist. Judar’s wrist was starting to turn a dark purplish-blue due to Sinbad’s added weight on his frail wrist. Wincing and biting his lips the magi didn't say anything and allowed his husband to have his fun. He would put a stop to it if the king decided to go a bit further as he hadn't recovered from what happen last night. 

The former high priest felt fingers at his entrance and shudder as one finger circle around it. Just as he was about to protest at the prospect of another round, it was too late as two fingers slipped in and a sharp pain shot up his spine. Arching his back the former-magi released a cry of pain and bit his lips. His body felt like it was splitting in two and he was about to break. He was more than just a little sore from yesterday as he felt the full effect of their little activity last night came rushing back to him all at once. 

“Wait Sin it hu-aaAGRAAUUHHH!” His back arched as tears welled up and fell from the corner of his eyes. Judar tried to break free of his husband’s hold, noticing that he was actually hurting his lover, Sinbad quickly retracted his fingers and held the former-magi close to his chest to calm him down. Panting, Judar let out a sigh of relief as his husband’s retracted from his fingers from his body and embraced him. Judar felt more tears trailing down his face, he was shaking and sobbed silently. 

“Judar, I'm so sorry.” Rubbing small circle on Judar’s back and kissing away the tears on his beloved, Sinbad carefully brought Judar and himself up to lean against the headboard. Holding his wife, with Judar head tucked beneath his chin. Sinbad held the ex-magi against himself and allowed his queen to cry silently to himself. As a few minutes passed by Judar had fallen asleep as he had exhausted himself from crying. 

Deciding to check to see if he did any serious damage to the former-magi’s body, Sinbad pulled the covers that were still covering the both of them. What he saw made him suck in a deep breath, the former-magi’s lower body were covered in dark purplish-blue bruises and there was dried blood, so much blood. It was so much that he wonder how he never felt it, but now that he thought about it, he wasn't paying attention to anything but how amazing the ex-magi’s insides were and just how much pleasure he had felt at the time. Breathing in sharply Sinbad gather the frail man into his arms once more and held him for a few more minutes. Knowing that he had to change the sheets due to the blood and wash Judar’s body. Sinbad laid the former-magi back down went to get himself into a pair of pants. Once he found himself a pair of pants, he exited the room.

Searching for some servants, he came across both Ruka and Jasmine. Beckoning them, he told them to change his sheets and run a bath. Going back to his room with the two girls following him, Sinbad went to the bed and lifted the magi so that the two servants girls can perform their task. Taking note of the blood, Ruka excused herself to get a bucket of water, soap, and rags, so she can clean the matt. While Jasmine took off the sheets and left with came back with two more servants to get water to prepare the bath. Ruka came back with her supplies began to clean the mattress and had Jasmine help her flip the bed, once everything was clean. Getting a fresh new pair of sheets after washing her hands, Ruka set to prepare the bed. After that was done she went to help the rest of the servants with the bath. Once everything was done the girls informed the King that everything was ready. Dismissing them with a smile and nodding towards the other servants, Sinbad went to the bathroom and grabbed two rags, one for himself and the other one for Judar. Placing Judar against the tub, he grabbed a bucket that was filled almost to the brim with water and soap he began to clean Judar’s body. 

His stomach tighten once he saw how the water instantly turned a bloody red. Grabbing another bucket, he repeated the process slowly cleaning the former-magi’s body. Deeming him clean with no even an ounce of blood left on him, Sinbad quickly removed his pants and washed himself off with only two buckets, while it took him five buckets to clean Judar’s body with. Lifting up him and placing himself near a drain and getting a bucket that held clean water, Sinbad slowly poured the bucket of water over the former-magi’s body. Seeing that the water wasn't dirty going down the drain, he picked Judar once more and place him against the tub once more. While he, himself placed himself near the drain with a fresh bucket of water and pour it over himself. Seeing that he was clean as well, he place the bucket on the floor and grabbed the buckets with the dirty water and drained them. Then he checked the tub to see if the water was still hot and found that it was, with a satisfied nod of his head, Sinbad picked up Judar and settle themselves into the tub. Staying in the water for a few minutes, Sinbad founded himself surprise that the former-magi hadn't woken up yet, but knew it was to be expected. He had put his lover under a huge amount of agony and stress and now it was catching up to him. Once the water turned lukewarm, Sinbad decided that they had been in the water long enough and got up to water a large towel around the Judar’s body, and a towel around his waist. 

When he came back into the room with his wife in his arms he saw that Ruka and Jasmine came back with a fresh set of clothes. They insisted that they wanted to be of service and help dressed Judar into a soft white robe with gold trimming. Looking towards each other the girls tucked the former high priest into the bed and couldn't help but marvel at how small and frail he looked in a bed too big for just himself. 

While for himself, Sinbad had on his usual robe. Smiling which was strained but the girls didn't dare comment about it, at the two servants for their help, Sinbad dismissed them once more. 

Turning his attention back to his wife, Sinbad grabbed a chair and decided to watch over him for what felt like hours on end which in reality was only three hours. He felt guilty and furious with himself for causing his wife so much pain and discomfort. He allowed the person that he loved to shed tears. Tighten his fist, Sin gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. The chair that he was sitting on for the past few hours creaked under his shift in movement.

'I'm such a fucking idiot, I've should've waited for him to heal and rest his body a bit more.’ Anger and self-loathing clouded his eyes before disappearing and being replaced with guilt, towards himself. ‘I shouldn't have been so rough with him last night. What was I even thinking, why did I even do that?’ Releasing a growl of frustration, Sinbad crushed the arm of the wooden chair with his bare hand, his hand remained perfectly fine. 

Hearing a knock, Sinbad stood up and made his way to the door of his room and opened the door to come face to face with his son. 

Aladdin took note of his father's silence and saw that the man held a serious expression, while his eyes expressed hidden pain. Aladdin gently proceeded to pull his father away from the room and shut the door carefully behind him once he got the sight of his mother’s body, he saw the rising and falling as Judar breathed in and out slowly. Just as Aladdin turned his head to face his father again he heard a loud bang, startle he twisted his entire body and saw that his father had struck the wall and a large crater surrounded his father's hand. Sinbad had punched the wall. “Dad, what happened?"

Silence was the only answer he received for a few seconds before his father decided to answer him. “I've accidentally hurt your mother and he cried himself to sleep, the only thing I could do was just hold him until he fell asleep! Damn it!”

The blue haired boy teen sighed and tried to calm down his rising anger. “Just how exactly did you hurt my mom?”

Sinbad kept silent and walked away, narrowing his eyes Aladdin grabbed his father's arm. “What did you do?”

“We're going to the dungeon today.” 

Taking in his father’s expression, Aladdin decided to let it go for the time being and not comment about the sudden change in topic. Breathing in deeply and trying to desperately calm himself down before he ended up lecturing his father along with a good slap upside the head or possibly freezing his legs, Aladdin asked something else.

“What time?”

“In an hour, inform the generals that they are welcome to join us. Also be sure to pack a lot of food, water, clothes, weapons and some rope just in case and some hooks.” Nodding Aladdin went to do what was ask of him. While Sinbad went back to his room to quietly pack his things while his wife slept on peacefully, completely unaware of the things that his husband is about to do. Moving carefully around the room and grabbing his supplies around the room, he glanced at his slumbering wife and guilt flashed across his face before it became blank. Heading towards the door and to the weaponry room, he grabbed one of his swords, before leaving the room. Making his way to the throne room, and passing by a servant he asked the servant if he can gather three more servants to meet him in the throne room, before heading there himself. Within a few minutes, there was a knock at the door.

“You may enter.” Seeing the servant from earlier and along with the require amount of people that was asked of him to bring, he gave a strained smile.

“I have a task for you four, I need you to look after my wife, don’t allow him to leave the palace ground and our room unless it’s because I return. Right now Judar is asleep, once he wakes up, keep him company until my return. Inform Yamuraiha that Judar is in need of her healing and to check everywhere. Make sure that a meal is to be prepared for once Judar wakes up. Do I make myself clear?” The four servants nodded their heads. “Then you are dismissed.” Leaving to go do as he had asked of the servant were gone in record time. Shaking his head, Sinbad said out loud in a voice full of authority.

“Come out Aladdin, I know you’re there.”

“Eh, so mom is asleep right now.” Aladdin asked as he revealed himself as he cancels out the invisibility spell, he wasn’t surprised that his father manages to figure out that he was here. “By the way how long did you know that I was here.”

“When I first started talking to the servants.” Leaning against a wall Sinbad crossed his arms and stare at his son or rather what his son packed. It didn’t look like much and that concerned him. “Aladdin, just how much stuff did you pack and did you inform the generals?”

“I’ve packed the clothes, rope and hook into my bag, while the food, water, and weapons are in a storage of a sort that I’ve created. That way everything wouldn’t be so heavy.” Aladdin explained simply. “And yes I did inform the generals of what we are going to do and that they’re welcome to join us. Masrur, Ja’far, Hinahoho, Sharrkan, and Yamariuah agreed to join us, while everyone else is staying here. They all said to just give them a few minutes and they’ll be ready. Though it seems Yamuraiha would take some time after that order you just gave to those servants.”

Narrowing his eyes, the young magi looked at his father figure. “Why is it that mom would be in need of Yamuraiha’s healing ability? Just what do you do father?” Looking at his son, Sinbad kept silent not giving Aladdin an answer or something close to a hint of what happened between him and the former great high priest. 

Instead, the king went to his throne and sat down. Aladdin eyed the man who had taken the role as his father and watched his facial expression, thinking about how can he get his father to open up to him and reveal what is troubling him. He was still mad at the older man but that didn't mean that he didn't care for him or wished for him to be in despair. He knew it had to do with his mother and him accidentally hurting him but he didn't know the details. He knew that now wasn't the best of times, he just knows that his dad needed an outlet for his emotions that are running wild inside him and what's better than a dungeon. His dad can let loose as much as he wanted and not have to worry about holding back, while he's in there. He and everyone else can protect themselves very well and don't even need his help while fighting a monster in there. 

Glancing away from his father Aladdin watched as the door to the throne room open and in came the generals that Aladdin had mentioned minus the blue haired magician. Upon seeing their friend, their king the generals looked at him in concern but all Aladdin could do is mouth to them a single word and they immediately understood. 

'Mom.’

Seeing that his friends are here, Sinbad allowed a fake smile to grace his lips. “Do we have everything pack?”

Giving a nod of their heads, Sinbad had leaned back into his throne. “We will be waiting as Yamuraiha had some business to attend to first.” 

It was an hour later when Yamuraiha had finally arrived at the throne room. Upon getting there and seeing her king sitting on his throne, she walked up towards him and slapped him as hard as she could. “How could you! You just couldn't get enough out of his pain didn't you!” She hissed out. With his head snapped to the side from the force, Yamuraiha was gently pulled away by Sharrkan, who dodged a direct hit that was from the blue hair magician’s staff. 

“Hey watch it Yamuraiha!” Sharrkan said but upon gaining a glare from the women, he decided at that very moment to shut up unless he angers the sorceress even more. 

“What are you talking about Yamuraiha?” Aladdin asked as he leaned against the wall off to the side of them. 

Snapping her head towards the magi, she calmed down and knew that the words she will about to say would upset everyone within this room, especially the young teenage magi that she saw as her nephew. Clearing her voice, and straightening herself up, she turned to her friend and king with a glare that felt as if it could freeze hell over but still addressed the young teen. “I'm sorry to inform you that your mother will be confined to bed rest. Your father took it upon himself to tear open up Judar-sama’s inside and judging from the damage done. He won't be up anytime soon without feeling immense pain.” 

Sucking in a deep breath the magician placed a comforting hand on the young teen shoulder, only for him to move away and stalk towards the door of the room. “Where are you going?”

Pausing for a moment before continuing on to the door and grabbing the handle, Aladdin stopped once more and looked over his shoulder a bit. “I'm going to see my mother.”

“Judar-sama is asleep.” She said back.

“It's okay, I just want to see him before I go.” Turning his head back forward he twisted the handle but paused once more. “Father.”

“Yes, Aladdin?” Sinbad pained and tired voice meet his ears. 

“This is what you were upset about, this is what you meant when you said you had hurt my mother?” The young magician said his voice was oddly calm for this sort of situation.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I wish that I've never touched him.”Sinbad said as he dragged a hand through his hand and then pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Did mom tell you of the pain that he felt?” The question was unexpected at most and Sinbad kept silent for a few seconds before he replied back.

"No.”

“I see. I won't try to kill you because I know that would make mother displease. This is your second strike father. One more strike and the devil, himself won't stop me from killing you. You will wish that you're never laid a hand on my mom whether it's out of pleasure or physical violence. ” With that said Aladdin left and the door closed behind him and the sound of his footsteps faded away from the room. Leaving his father with several angry generals.

“I can't believe you!” Ja’far yelled as he marched up to his long time friend and king. His hands were itching to grab a hold of his knives instead, he balled up his hands with his nails digging into his palms. Yamuraiha came up along with the advisor expect, unlike her silver haired friend she cast a small lightning spell and watch with a rather grim expression as the king took it head on. He didn't move or flinch, he just allows himself to take the hit and didn't react to it. 

About to cast another spell, she was stopped by a heavy hand landing onto her shoulder and looked up to see Sharrkan. Searching her friend’s eyes and silently asking him why did he stop her with his eyes she shook his hand off. “Don't you care what he did to Judar-sama?! He's like our little brother, he has been through so much and now this! You don't know what I saw! He was so pale and looked as if he was barely breathing and if I were to touch him , he'll die! He is in so pain and and…..” Tears gather in the woman's eyes and it wasn't long before the tears fell and she released a small and frustrated scream and sobbed. Pulling the magician into a hug and whispering words of comfort and running her back the swordsman slowly rocked them back and forth gently.

“Of course I care about him and I don't even want to think of what you saw because I know that it wouldn't be pretty but you can't go attacking our king….no matter how much we think he deserves it and much more” As he said the last part he looked into his king's eyes and was surprised to see understanding and acceptance. Taking his eyes of the king and focusing his attention back to the blue haired woman as well as keeping in his rising anger at his king's stupidity, he went back to rocking her back and forth and whispering soothing words of comfort while his friends and the people came to consider his family confronted his king and friend.

Hinahoho walked towards his king and gave his a look of disappointment and sadness. “My friend, you've made a grave mistake are you sure you want to go to this dungeon instead of staying with Judar-sama?” Closing his eyes and sighing quietly, the king reopened his eyes and look at his friend with a tired and equally sad expression.

“I'm sure, it's no longer about me just bonding with Aladdin anymore. It's about me cutting loss of all the frustration, anger and self-hatred I feel towards myself at this moment. I need an outlet, it would do me no good to have this anger in me while in Judar’s presence.” Looking off to the side, it was as if he was taking in every detail of what he saw but to them, they knew that he wasn't truly seeing anything. He was lost in thought and really wasn't there. The giant gave his friend a small and barely noticeable smile and gave his shoulder a firm and comforting squeeze of reassurance.

Suddenly they heard footsteps and the generals snapped their heads to look at Masrur. At first glance it would seem that the fanalis was unaffected by the situation but upon closer inspection they saw the fanalis hands clench and the next thing they knew Masrur, who was the farthest away from their king and long-time friend, was up close and suddenly had his right hand holding up the king by his neck. It all happen so suddenly and when it finally click, Ja’far and Hinahoho went to restraint the red head.

“Damn it.” Ja’far said as he and Hinahoho struggle to restrain the fanalis but it proved to be fruitless as the man easily shrugged them off and simply slammed the king into a wall beside his throne.”Masrur I know that Judar-sama is like your little brother and best friend but you have to let Sinbad down!”

“Masrur, let Sinbad go this isn’t what Judar-sama would have wanted. You know that so please let him down.” Grunting the redhead dropped the king and walked away from the man who saved him, accepted him and gave him a place to call home. But at this very moment, he didn't care what the king did for him in the past and up till this point, only about what the king did to the petite queen. His friend, the person he made a pack in secrecy to protect, the fragile former-magi and person who became like the little brother that he never had.

Coughing the king wheezed and gently rubbed his throat, he made no moves to stop his friend but he did say one thing.

"I’m sorry for what I did to him Masrur. I really am.” Instead of turning around to address his king properly the fanalis made no signs of showing that he heard the man and leaned against a wall with his arms crossed. He may have respected his king and would gladly follow him in any of his decision but not this time. He didn't believe in abuse whether it was unintentional or not. It didn't sit right with him as he and his comrades who were like his family knew just how weak and frail their queen is. They knew he didn't stand a chance against someone like their king. If Sinbad ever chooses to resort to violence with their queen, they knew that even if the king, himself held back there will be a very, very high chance that he may accidentally kill him and they prayed to any deity out there that, that day never comes. Though they did know he wasn't that type of person. They knew that he loves and worships the queen and would never lay his hands on Judar.

Sighing to himself, Hinahoho made a comment. “I hope that Aladdin is okay.” With that said the generals were left to their own devices while waiting for the young magi to come back. They choose to stay away from one another and allowed their thoughts to run wild and give time to process everything.

It wasn't until an hour later that Aladdin returned and gave Yamuraiha a heartfelt thank you along with a small smile that barely reached to his eyes. Sinbad, who didn't dare look at his son’s direction gave a brief order. “It's time to go, let's go.”

Getting up from his throne the king made his way past his friends and left through the door with his generals and Aladdin. Making their way to the front entrance of the palace they passed servants along the way and said their goodbyes and told them they'll be back and to watch over their queen. Exiting, Sinbad asked Yamuraiha if she can create a portal to take them to the dungeon after giving her the location. Stepping forward Yamuraiha with a grimace towards her king, she mumbles a few incantation and a white circle appeared in front of them. Passing through the portal, they ended up right in front of the dungeon. Looking towards each of his friends and son, Sinbad steps forward first and activating the dungeon. Following his example, the generals and Aladdin walked through the door of the dungeon, the twelfth dungeon. 

Searching for his father, Aladdin spotted him walking down the coordinates of the dungeon and the torches lighting up two at a time as they went further down. Looking behind him, Aladdin found that the generals remained calm and collective as if this was a usual thing for them. He started to wonder if he was the only one who was nervous as he only done one dungeon in his entire life, while his dad did seven and his generals probably did it with him. 

“Aladdin there no need to be nervous everything is going to be fine.” He heard his father's voice, he looked forward and saw that without even turning his back to look at him that he manage to know that he was nervous and not only do that but calm his nerves. Even though he was angry at the man at this very moment, Aladdin felt a small smile make it way onto his face despite everything and ran to catch up with his dad, while the generals all kept their own pace. 

For a while, they all walked for a few minutes that felt like hours to Aladdin and he was starting to wonder just how long this dungeon was, it wasn’t until he saw a large door that he grinned in excitement. In all honesty he just wanted to fight and release everything that he had kept pent up when he was dealing with his father and everything that the man had done to his beloved mother and right now it may seem like there may be a possibility of a fight just beyond that door and he just couldn't wait.

It took them thirty seconds to reach the door, and once they were all in front of it, Sinbad proceeded to open it. Seeing a field of white roses, Aladdin tilted his head and watched as everyone showed sign of being on guard. His father stood tall and proud with his arm up ready to summon his metal vessel, Ja’far reached inside of his robe sleeves for his knives, Yamuraiha pointed her staff, Masrur shifted his eyes back and forth, Sharrkan grabbed his sword while Aladdin deciding to follow their lead but having no idea why they were so tense. He summons a sword and position himself like his father taught him with a sword held firmly in his hand.

It wasn't until a few seconds later that they all heard a loud bird-like screech. Snapping their head up they saw a large group of human-sized birds with four eyes, sharp beak, long wings that expanded many six to seven feet long, black feathers and razor-sharp teeth, their feet had sharp claws. These birds looked demonic. Looking into their eyes Aladdin stiffens once he made eye contact with one of them, he saw that their eyes were red with black silts. 

“Calm down my son, do not worry. Leave this to us, we'll make quick work of them.” Sinbad stepped forward and equipped into his Focolar armor. Smiling the King flew up into the air and blasted away five of the birds with Foraz Zora. While Masrur took down four and Ja’far took on two at a time. Yamuraiha took down three, and Sharrkan sliced through four. Hinahoho took down another three. Snapping himself into gear, Aladdin joined the fight and took down five as well, glancing towards his father he saw that he destroyed three more of the demonic looking birds. It only took them ten minutes before all of the demon birds were either destroyed or dead. Un-equipping his armor, Sinbad looked around to make sure that everyone was okay, finding that everyone was alright and was now looking towards him. He gave them a nod of his head, he was glad that they were fine and that they were cooperating with him despite his earlier screw up with his wife.

The king turned around to continue forward, going through the scatter body parts of the demonic birds. Following his lead, the generals and Aladdin moved forward and came across a large bridge. The bridge, itself was made from stone and had a large gate in front of it. Upon getting closer and inspecting the gate, they found that there was a riddle. 

[What goes up and never comes down?]

Seeing the riddle, Aladdin went into thought, while his father and the others seemed to have already gotten the riddle. Sinbad looked towards his companions and saw that they already knew the answer. 

“Dad you already know the answer don't you?” The teen question. 

Smiling even though anyone could tell that it clearly force his father said. “I do and it seems I'm not the only one, aren't I?”

Aladdin sighed once he saw that Ja’far, Hinahoho, Masrur, Yamuraiha and Sharrkan nodded their head. It seems that he was the only one who didn't know the answer. He was clueless for this part of the dungeon.

Stepping forward Ja’far asked if he could solve the riddle, receiving a nod from his king, the advisor smiled. “What goes up and never comes down is obvious for the answer is age.” 

The doors open and revealed another field this time, instead of it being white roses, the flower were black. Black roses. It was odd seeing the flowers of this color, that the generals, Aladdin and Sinbad had to pause to take a closer look at them.

“You shall not pass.” A feminine voice was heard. It was a familiar voice. A voice so familiar that they couldn’t believe that they’ve heard it. A voice of a person that they know so well but should be at a place where they were safe, the palace, in their bed, resting. With eyes wide, they snapped their head up and saw a man with pure white hair that went down to his ankles in flowing waves, lavender color eyes, a black robe with a golden belt around the middle, pale skin and high cheek bones, small dainty nose and frame. 

What they saw was another Judar, but this Judar was completely different in terms of color of hair and eyes but also the same in body and face. 

"You shall not pass.” The Judar of this dungeon said once more. Aladdin looked towards his father and saw that his hands were clench into a tight fist. ‘This isn’t going to be good.’ The young magi thought to himself in panic.

Sinbad felt conflicted, he saw his wife in a different form but still the same. He didn’t know what to do if in this part of the dungeon it came down to them fighting the fake Judar. No matter what form his wife takes he didn’t want to harm him in any possible way. “Why not?”

The fake looked at him in the eyes. “You don’t know what you’re about to unleash. No one has ever been able to ever properly use the Djinn in this dungeon. Each and every owner, who had the opportunity to possess the Djinn have been taken over and as a result, they had to kill as they weren’t able to handle the Djinn’s power. The Djinn has been obtained and sent back here countless of times. Do you wish to take the risk still? It isn’t an ordinary Djinn.”

“Aren’t you created from the Will of the Djinn?” This time, it was Aladdin that question the man.

Shaking his head, the fake smiled. “No, I am not, this Djinn doesn’t have control over this dungeon or me, in this case. Remember what I said it isn’t an ordinary Djinn that one can acquire and just automatically use. This Djinn is unique and extraordinary if you can overcome it’s will then great power will come to you, however, if you cannot your soul, mind, and body will be overtaken and you’ll be lost forever. The Djinn will wreak chaos using your body. Are you sure you want to take that risk?”

Walking towards the King made his way towards the replica of his wife and held out his hand for the fake to take. “I’ll take the risk.” 

“Sin, you can’t be serious!” Ja’far yelled out, he had stood there quietly for a while now and for his King to just accept it just like that, the risk and consequences probably being heavily ignored. He just couldn’t sit back and had to question his King. “Are you even thinking right now, are you insane did you not hear what he had just said?”

“I’m serious Ja’far. I’ve considered the risk, I’ll be taking just to acquire this Djinn and thinking of the power it could bring me, to destroy the Al-Theman once and for all, I’ll be willing to take it. I’ve come to a conclusion to if this Djinn does take over my body kill me without hesitation.” Sinbad said.

“Please tell me that you’re sure about this?” The fake asked once more, for some odd reason tears gather in the fake eyes.

‘It’s strange it's almost as if the fake is reluctant in allowing Sin to go this far and get a hold of that Djinn.’ Yamuraiha thought, she was pondering why the copy of Judar was acting so strange, the way he acts, talks and moved was a lost to the woman. ‘He doesn’t want him to lose himself! That's not just some fake, that might actually be the Will of Judar.’

“Wait!” Yamuraiha yelled out. Sinbad, Aladdin, the fake and the rest of her comrades look at her in surprise but she only had her eyes on the fake, no that wasn’t right it was far from right. “You're the Will of Judar-sama.”

Smiling the Will of Judar, looked at Yamuraiha and asked her. “Now how did you come to that conclusion?”

Yamuraiha smiled as well. “The way how you acted and talk. Judar-sama is asleep in the real world, isn’t he? You’ve been taken from his subconscious and brought here as a way to stop Sinbad or any of us from taking the Djinn back.”

“It’s complicated matter, but you are partially right. Congratulations on figuring it out Yamuraiha” The Will of Judar said. “No one has guessed that answer before, even though it’s been repeatedly done. But like I said you’re partially right because yes I do come from Judar’s subconscious but the thing is at the same time I'm not. I've been made by a very, very small fragment of Judar’s memories. He, himself won't remember this or receive any of these memories once this dungeon has either been abandoned or completed. Like I said it's very complicated and complex thing, but I was brought here, but it wasn’t by the Djinn if that's what you're thinking. It’s more than just me trying to convince you to just leave without the Djinn but a way to test your conviction even with knowing of the special circumstances surrounding this particular Djinn. This Djinn will test your mental state of mind and will try to drive you to madness.“ He explained. 

Turning his attention towards the King, he addressed him. “I want to test your will, Sinbad. There is one more trial you have to go through but this one you are to do alone. Do you accept?” 

The Will of Judar held out his hand to shake Sinbad's hand should he accept. Sinbad looked towards the Will and then towards his friends and son. He saw that each them were worried but will accept and trust his decision. Turning back to his look-alike wife, he held out his hand and grabbed the Will’s hand.

“I’m sorry if this trial may seem harsh so please forgive me. You are free to quit if you cannot take it anymore.” The Will spoke quietly, Sinbad who was in front of the copy could only look at the Will’s expression of regret and sorrow and just smile surprising the Will of Judar.

“I won’t quit.” Smiling himself, the Will laid a hand upon Sinbad’s chest.

“Now let us begin.” In a burst of blinding light, Sinbad was no longer standing at his previous spot but gone. The Will of Judar, looked towards the spot of Sinbad original place and sighed.

Ja’far walked towards the Will, his eyes calculating and cold. “Just what kind of trial will he be doing.”

Looking at Ja’far and everyone else with eyes that held pain and sadness the Will answer. “One that has to deal with the mind and just how far his mental capabilities can be pushed. He will experience many things in that trial that will require him to control his emotions and sanity.” Putting his hand together in a form of a prayer, The Will of Judar spoke once more. “His trial will last for as long as he able to withstand it, the trial is only a few seconds but to him, it will feel as if its hours, days, weeks, months, or a year's. I sincerely hope that he won’t be too damaged from this trial and that it helps build up his mental state. Come with me, if you want to wait for his arrive back in a more comfortable environment.” The Will of Judar summoned a door to the right, opening the door quietly the Will made his way into a dark room and snapped his fingers allowing light to pour into the once dark room. Aladdin glance at his friends and nodded his head and follow the Will. With reluctance the other generals follow, for if Aladdin went alone with a stranger and something were to happen to him, the generals won’t have to worry about an anger King, but an enraged Queen.

With a sigh, Ja’far and the three general sat down on the sofas and look around the room. It was well decorated, it was pretty and unique with the color scheme of white and gold. But they weren’t here to pay attention to a room. So they patiently waited for their king’s return, while Aladdin chatted with the Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of there being a 'Will of Judar' was inspired by Pandora Hearts. It's a wonder anime and manga. I highly recommend it if you haven't watch or read it. It's a very wonderful story and has an amazing plot. 
> 
> Updates will be every week. Friday-Sunday.


	15. Warning this is not a chapter.

Hello everyone,

I'm informing you guys that there might be a chance of a sequel coming up after this story is finished. It will focus on the children's of Sinbad and Judar. 

I wanted to know how do you guys feel about a story focusing on the children and their adventures, romances and challenges that they will face. I'm commenting this to see how many people would want to read it or not read it. 

If there is a large amount of people who says no don't do a sequel, I'll leave it at this story only. If allot of people say yes then the sequel is a go and will launch after this story is done.

Comments yes or no for a sequel. 

I'm also accepting OC's from anyone if there a high amount of requests for the sequel. So feel free to comment.


	16. The Trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooooooo sorry for the late chapter but it's finally here guys.
> 
> Thank you for all the support and comments for this story. This is a story I don't intend to ever abandon, so up coming chapters will be coming every week.
> 
> I'm also coming out with another SinJu story that's spy related as well. So without further adieu let the show go!! :]

Surrounded by darkness, Sinbad looked around, he was worried about where he might be. It was like an abyss of darkness to him really. Suddenly a light flashed before his eyes, forcing him to close them tightly until he reopened them seconds later. Suddenly he found himself on a meadow field filled with flowers and trees, he heard the sound of laughter and kids voices. Turning around he saw Judar playing with children that looked like both a mixture of him and said former-magi. There were four of them in total. There was one that he thought was the oldest had his color hair and gold eyes and pale skin complex like his mother, the second oldest being another boy that instead of having purple hair like his older brother, he had black hair with gold eyes and was also very pale. Turning his attention towards the other two children, which he notice that were girls he saw that the oldest girl had tan skin, purple hair, and golden eyes while the youngest one had black hair and golden eyes with a sorta tanish complex. They were beautiful in Sinbad’s eyes. He saw that Judar, still looked the same just maybe a year or two older and had on a lovely white robe that reached to his knees with gold and black trimming. He didn't look a day over twenty-two.

He watched as they played around till sunset. How they laughed and laughed and how the children seemed to squeal in joy, whenever one of them manage to catch the other. While Judar giggles at their antics and made crowns weaved out of flowers and placed it upon his two daughters’ head. That was until a few seconds went by the sky turned a dark crimson red and Judar frozed with a fearful expression. The children stopped laughing and were huddled around their mother as a dark figure appeared in the sky. Sinbad felt the ominous and forbidding feeling of terror, everything happened so fast before he could even react and stop it from happening. As one minute the children were playing and laughing the next the siblings laid decapitated or chopped up into little pieces, while Judar was hanged by his hair by a nearby tree. Seeing this and the destruction that the figure caused, Sinbad let out an enraged scream before transforming into his Folocar Djinn and flying towards the figure. Upon getting a closer inspection he found that the figure was in fact….him. 

He froze in place, he couldn’t believe that this person was him. Stumbling back, he had no time to correct his mistake as he felt an intense throbbing pain in his stomach. Snapping back into reality he saw that his replica had stabbed him through the stomach with his bare hand and looked up to meet demonic red eyes. 

“It's your fault that they’re dead.” His replica whisper into his ear sinisterly. Screaming Sinbad found himself back to where he was at the very beginning of the illusion. 

This time, he waited patiently with his Djinn still equipped on. This time, there will be no hesitation on his part. Once the replica appeared Sinbad dashed quickly across the sky to him and striked. Smirking, his replica, jumped back and spun around to deliver a strong kick to his side. Gasping Sinbad flew across the sky and descended into a nearby tree. Pushing the tree aside he performed Fozar Zora on his replica. Keeping his guard up, Sinbad jumped away from a blast of fire being direct from the Fozar Zora, completely shattering the spell itself. His replica, landed on his feet, perfectly fine and unscratched. The replica looked up towards him.

“Is that all you got?” Taking a good look at his double, he saw that there was a difference between him and himself. The replica hair was the color of black ink, while his eyes glowed an ominous gold with black ringlets that occasionally glowed a bloody red. His choice of clothing was a black spiked armor and golden lining. While a large black sword that was bigger than his wife rested comfortably across the replica’s back. “If this is really all you got? Then you shouldn’t mind me killing them.” The replica pointed towards Judar and the children huddle together, fear clouded their eyes. They were afraid.

“How can you kill them in cold blood? Aren't they family, isn’t Judar YOUR WIFE TOO!” Sinbad shouted at the replica, the man looked unfazed at the increase of the volume of his original. He looked almost bored to death.

“Eh, wife. At one point in time, I cared about what happens to him and our children's but now, I don’t care about families or relationships. The only thing I’ve crave IS WAR AND DESTRUCTION, I WANT TO SEE THE WORLD BURN!” The replica then smirked and grabbed his sword from behind his back and pointed it towards the King. 

“Just what are you?” This couldn't be him, it just couldn't be. He was a man that value family, friendship, love, and honor. Yet this man before him didn't. It made his blood boil that this man could just treat his family as if it wasn't anything. He slaughters them in cold. It made him sick and disgusted.

Laughing hysterically the replica smirked wickedly and raked a hand through his jet black hair. 

“Isn’t it obvious? I'm you of the future if you were to obtain the Djinn of this dungeon. Actually, that isn't right, this will be you if you were to ever lose control. You'll be overtaken by the Djinn, himself. I'm you in body, but in soul and mind, I'm not. Yet as an example of what can happen to you and what this Djinn will do to you. Do you honestly think you're ready to hold and conquer a Djinn such as this?” The replica replied back.

Sinbad’s blood went cold, his whole body felt as if it became made out of led. He couldn’t have possibly heard right. He just couldn't have. There's no way...that he would become that. He just couldn't.

“What’s wrong don't believe me?” The replica teased, before becoming serious. “If you continue down this path, you’ll end up just like me.”

‘....Impossible.’ The High King though to himself as he stares at the double with mixed feelings. ‘This can’t be possible...he’s lying!’

Sinbad for the first time found himself at a loss and felt the weight of his decision on choosing to continue such a path crashing down on his shoulders. This isn't what he imagine. He didn't want to end up like this, not now not ever.


	17. Sinbad's possible future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spy story is up for anyone that's interested and as for this chapter, it's on time and ready. :]
> 
> Chapter 16 is a go! ^_^

Sinbad couldn't think straight, he felt confused and just so lost. He stared at his double in disbelief. There was no possible way that he would ever allow himself to end up like this. 

“That curse of yours helped, the chain of fate has already been set and made. There’s nothing you can do if you choose to still plan to pursue the Djinn of this dungeon. You’ll become what you hate most.” The replica’s voice was low and held what might have been Sinbad’s imagination, He was concerned.

Looking at him with determination, Sinbad flew towards where the replica was and landed on his feet. “I will turn into you, or anything like you.”

With a barely noticeable smirk, the replica responded back. “Who said it was your choice? it's the armor’s will. The Djinn. You've been told of the risk yet you still wish to conquer this dungeon. You must not care about that wife of yours then.”

Stiffening, Sinbad tightens his fist and gritted his teeth. “I love my wife.”

This got the double roaring with laughter and tears appeared in his eyes. “Oh I know that but your wife is a beauty is he not? I'm sure the Djinn of this dungeon will surely have a fun time raping your wife to death.” 

Roaring with rage, the king charged at the replica at full speed. His claws sharp and deadly, ready to gouge out the man’s eyes. That’s what he was planning to do until a sharp pain went through his head, and Sinbad held his head in agony. 

“Hahaha, this is great. That curse of your’s sure is a pain isn’t it?” The replica laughed hysterically, he couldn't get enough of this, seeing his original struggling in maintaining his sanity and with the curse activated it became highly entertaining to him. “Come on feed into the hatred, continue to feed into your rage.”

The High King tried to contain his anger and focus on drawing back the curse. He couldn't allow himself to give into it, he wouldn’t allow it. There were too many things that he'll be leaving behind if he fell into complete depravity. “I won't ever allow anyone to bring harm to my wife. I don't care who it is or what their position is. They will have to go through me if they think they can lay a hand upon Judar.” Sinbad said, his eyes were icy cold and his voice was low and held an undertone of the danger and warning. His threat was to the point and bold. 

Transforming into his human form, the High King stepped forward. He didn't care that he was more vulnerable in this form, he will show this double that he didn’t fear him. “Do you have a name that you go by?” The king couldn’t help but question his double.

“You may call me Aziel.” Aziel responded back to him. He as well transformed into his human form that looked similar to the king but not quite. His hair is a shade of dark purple with black strands of hair and if you look closely you'll see a stain of red soaked within his hair from the blood of the children's and Judar. While his eyes still remained as a mixture of gold, black and red. “I’m you, the future you. Well, the fallen one, who lost his mind and body.”

Shaking his head, Sinbad replied back with certainty clearly in his voice. “I won’t become you.”

Chuckling a bit Aziel smirked and gave a snide remark to Sinbad’s declaration. “We'll see about that High King Sinbad.” With that said he disappeared and the king found himself in a room with the Will of Judar, his generals, and Aladdin. Upon seeing their king the group gave a relieved sigh. Standing up the Will of Judar walked towards the king, and silently looked up at him and seem to be searching within the High King’s eyes for something. No one else dared to say a word, it was as if this was a critical moment and once the Will saw what he wanted in the king's eyes, he pulled away with a small smile on his face. He seemed more than satisfied with what he saw.

“It seems that Aziel deems you worthy to wield the Djinn, though I hope you know that Aziel showed you what could happen to your family or the possible future if you lose yourself.” The Will spoke to him in a calm voice.

“I know.” Looking around towards his friends and family, Sinbad added as an afterthought. “I know that these people won’t allow me to ever sink that low, they would never allow me to fall into depravity or lost my mind, body, and soul no matter how many times I've messed up. They'll be there for me, besides I have a wife to think about. I have to be a better husband.”

Smiling at his words, with a knowing look in his eyes, the Will turned his attention towards the door of his room that wropped into a portal. “Go on and good luck you’ll need it.”

Wariness settle on the group, but determine to get through this, the group continue on and shot the Will of Judar a sharp look. Smiling knowingly, the Will turned around once the portal closed and they were gone.

“I wish you luck High King of the Seven Seas, The First Class Singularity, Sinbad. For you will need those around you and I hope that you won't do anything that you'll regret in the future.”

In what appears to be a forest another portal opened up and the General, Aladdin and Sinbad stepped out of it. Taking in the site, they watched as the portal closed behind them and standing where the portal once was a small black lamp with a golden seal. Noticing the odd color of the lamp, Sinbad went up to it and gently tapped the lamp. A dark purple light shined from the lamp a soft weak glow before shining brightly and nearly blinding everyone. Shielding their eyes from the immense bright light, they squinting their eyes open to see if the could see what was going on. The light dimmed down and they felt a cold air hit their faces. Deeming that it was safe to open their eyes fully, they saw that in front of them stood a man with long black hair, high cheekbones, pale skin and red eyes. The man had on a black armor with red trimming that had spikes at the shoulders and a long black cape. Walking towards the group with a calm, and even pace with confidence that seemed to radiate off of him. He stopped a few feet away from them and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“And who do I owe the pleasure of this visit in my domain?” The man asked. His voice was deep, rumbling and held clear authority. Sinbad stepped forward as well but remained a few feets away from the man. “I’m Sinbad, I've have come to conquer this dungeon. You're the Djinn of this dungeon aren't you?”

“Yes, I'm Sitri, The Twelfth Djinn and Prince of all Djinn.”

“Prince huh? Interesting I didn't think that Djinn had a monarchy of a sort.” The king had a thoughtful look on his face and with a smile, he continues on. “So is there anything else I would have to do to acquire you?” 

Sitri at that moment smirk and stepped forwards and held out his hand. “Let's see if you can handle my power and presence within your mind and soul. You'll have to suppress me completely in order to acquire my powers. Should you fail...you'll become a mindless shell of your former self. However if you can suppressing me for just a little bit it would make you a worthy vessel but I will not stop fighting you for freedom, it's only when you and I become one and you've had completely suppressed me that you'll be granted access to my powers. Does that sound like a deal?” 

With a smirk of his own Sinbad stepped in front of the Djinn and grabbed his hand as well. “It does and I accept.”

Sitri smirk turned into a wicked and sinister smile and his eyes glowed red. Gripping the king's hand in a painful and tight hold, the King returned the gesture and squeezed his hand as well with the same amount of pressure. “Let's see you try to conquer the Prince of Djinn.”

The Djinn began to fade and pulled the king towards his. A bright light shined and the group, that been standing off to the side squinted their eyes at the intensity of the bright light. Once the light dimmed down they saw that their king, who had appeared to be alone, there wasn't any one else. Sitri was gone.

“Where did he go?” Ja’far questioned as he looked around there surrounding and kept his watchful eye on his king-making sure there wasn't any injuries or anything that was out of place. Tensing along with the rest of his comrades he felt something was off and it seems that he wasn't the only one who felt it.

Laughter rang out as the king’s shoulders shook, his head flew back and his violet hair changed to black and his hair covered his eyes. Raking a hair through his bang, Sinbad looks at them with glowing red eyes. “This power, it's enormous I would have never thought that the High King would have so much power. I feel the high amount of magoi this man possess and it's simply outstanding indeed.”

“You aren't Sin…” Ja’far said.

Aladdin looked on in horror. “Dad.” He couldn’t believe that his father lost himself to this Djinn. It couldn't be, his father was too strong but yet here his father's body is being controlled by a Djinn.

Shifting his attention to the young magi, Sinbad (Sitri) laughed at the face the teenager's facial expression. “It seems your old man couldn't handle my power and will. Though it's to be-” He stopped talking and stumble back a step. Grabbing his head Sinbad(Sitri) screamed and shock waves came from his body.

Panting and bent over, the king's figure held his knees with shaky hands. The generals and Aladdin rushed over to their king, Masrur and Hinahoho held him up, while Ja’far examine his eyes. He found that his eyes were back to normal but he still felt wary.

“Sin?”

“I’ve suppressed him for the moment.” When that was said, the area disappeared and they found themselves in a room filled with gold and treasure and a portal at the very front of the room.

“Does this mean that you’ve won?” 

A rustle was heard from behind causing them to snap their attention to that direction and before anyone could say anything, another voice answer for them. “Not quite. Though I must say I'm impressed no one has been able to even suppress Sitri. Let alone get the trust of Aziel.” There stood the Will of Judar, this time, instead of a black robe and golden belt, his robe was a pure white with a sky blue belt wrapped around his waist. His hair was becoming black from the root and rapidly going into its pure jet black color as it went down. While his eyes were no longer violet but it's warm ruby red. The Will of Judar now looked exactly like their Judar.

“What do you mean?” Aladdin asked, his voice held curiosity and concern.

“He has managed to suppress the Djinn for a little while. It won't be for long before he tries to break free. This isn't a regular Djinn, it's like I said. This particular Djinn will allow you to become one with him and expect you to have complete and utter control of him and should you fail it will be you he will control instead. He is the first and only Djinn that allows you to become one with him, instead of just having a seal placed upon an object. You've become him and he will become you. As I said before this is the only Djinn that's been repeatedly acquired and bought back once it's users dies either because the user lost him/herself or someone had to kill them because the Djinn took complete and utter control of their body and caused chaos and destruction with their body while they were with their group within this dungeon. It's ridiculous just how many times this dungeon had to be restored every time.”

It was silence the only thing that was heard were their breathing and Sinbad couldn't help but wonder why he didn't feel threatened by the possibility of him being used to killing everyone he held dear to him. It wasn't until he realized that he didn't expect himself to fail and that he didn't have to worry as he wouldn't allow it to happen. 

“What's done is done and I've already agreed to this, I've accepted everything that is to come whether it's good or bad.” He said.

Smiling a bit at the king's word, the Will continue on. “There is something I should warn you about, though, once you manage to control and fuse with this Djinn, you'll won't only gain its powers but you will become a demon and not just any demon but the Prince of Demons as Sitri is the Prince of Djinn. You have his father, who is Baal, the king of Djinn, but unlike Baal, he doesn't care for humans. He wants their destruction.”

Shock went through each and every one of them as the information was given to them sunk in. Giggling at their expression but shifting into a more sincere expression the Will continue on. “I wish you luck controlling him, High King.” With that said they found themselves back outside where the had first arrived with the twelfth dungeon gone and in its place were a huge pile of jewels, gold, and weapons. 

People who were outside witness them standing in the spot of dungeon went into shock that the dungeon had been clear. 

“Isn't that the High King of the Seven Seas Alliance, Sinbad!?!”

“Yeah that's him and he cleared Sitri.”

“Oh my gosh.”

“Praise the The First Class Singularity!”

Shaking his head and smiling at the people surrounding the crater where the dungeon was at, Sinbad asked for Yamuraiha to store away the treasure that was left. With a nod of her head, the blue haired magician cast a spell under her breath and the gold and treasure were gone.

Turning back to the people, he smirks and held out his hands in the air. “It is no longer seven dungeons that I've conquer it's now eight!” Looking to Yamuraiha, he gave the signal to transport them back to the palace.

Finding themselves back at the palace gates, they all took their time to walk to the entrance, each feeling the excitement and adrenaline of the dungeon that they cleared still within their systems. It had been a long time since they did a dungeon together after all. Smiling in happiness at the success they did not look ahead of the path of the cobblestones that lead to the double door of the palace, to focus on the light conversation they were having. At the double doors, only one door was open, Ruka was leaning against the left side of the closed door while on the right side Jasmine stood in the open side. Seeing their king and his band of ‘misfits’, they narrowed their eyes at them. Jasmine’s eyes trailed to the heir of their king and queen in search of any injuries but found none, fortunately. 

Once they got close enough the Ruka cleared her throat. Freezing at the gesture and turning their eyes towards to door, Sinbad, Aladdin, and the general's eyes widen before taking a nervous step back at the intense gazes of the young servants.

Smiling at their nervousness, Ruka stared them for a few seconds before tilting her head in a cute manner with a smile and her eyes closed. “I hope you do know you're in trouble, your majesty. The queen is awake and is quite furious that you left to go to the dungeon. Even though the queen had strictly said not to.”

Not knowing about the conversation from earlier between his king and queen, Ja’far stepped forward. “What are you talking about Ruka?”

Jasmine glanced at the advisor and her eyes softened when she realized that the advisor didn't know about the argument that had happened between the king and queen, actually she saw the genuine confusion in those lovely green orbs about why was this such a big deal. Taking her eyes off of Ja’far and looking towards High King, she said in a calm voice that betrayed her anger, when she was informed by the queen along with Ruka. “Is that so. Cause if I recall correctly I was told that the queen had strictly forbidden the king from taking Aladdin to any dungeon.”

Freezing and feeling his hair stand up at the back of his neck, the advisor along with the generals and Aladdin turned their gaze towards the king. Each of them had an emotionless face. “Are you serious?” Ja’far asked in disbelief.

“Yes, the queen informed us about how he felt...uncertain and anxious about the king doing a dungeon. It was a bad feeling that the queen couldn't shake.”

Shaking his head and glaring at his friend and king, Ja’far replied back to the petite girl. “I see.” 

‘It seems the queen has quite an intuition.’ The advisor thought as he watched how thing will unfold between the king and the servants.

Walking towards the king both of the servants grabbed his wrists and began dragging him inside of the palace. “The queen gave us permission to drag you to him. He would like to have a word with you in your office.”

“Hey wait a second. Don’t drag me I can walk. Hey, listen to me!” Sinbad said frantically as they dragged him away. “Guys help!”

Everyone watched as their king paled, but made no moves to save him from his wife's wrath. Allowing the servants to drag him away and to his private office. Opening the door, Ruka and Jasmine pushed him inside and shut the door tight. Sitting at his desk, was Judar dressed in the same outfit that he wore when he was first brought here as a prisoner. His ruby eyes trained on him and a glint of anger within those swimming pools of red raging like an active volcano. The only thing that went through Sinbad’s head was one thing.

‘Fuck.’


	18. Oh Someone's in Trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very early chapter and I hope guys enjoy. I might post the next one on Saturday or Sunday. 
> 
> As for 'Loving the Enemy' I'm glad that I got such positive feedback on it but sadly it's a one-shot story so there won't be a second or any chapters after.

“Oh shit.” Sinbad said.

Crash.

Moving his head aside as an object hurtle at his head, he quickly maneuvers himself from around the large desk and walked towards his enraged wife, who had just attempted to throw an expensive but very, very small and extremely light vase with flowers that he got from his desk at his head. Walking towards his wife with caution, he wouldn't want to risk the chances of his lover doing any bodily harm. Sure he is way stronger than Judar and could very easily subdue him, but both of them knew that he wouldn't dare raise his hand to the former-priest.

‘My, my what a feisty wife you have. I’ll have fun breaking him.’ Came the amused voice of Sitri within his subconscious. Narrowing his eyes at the prospect of the Djinn being awake and being able to talk to him. He replied back. 

‘If don't care if you ever manage to control me but if you so much as touch my wife, I'll kill you.’ He growled within his mind.

Laughing at the threat, Sitri said. ‘How can you possibly kill me? Your soul and mind will be gone! You fool.’

‘I have my ways.’ And with that said, he shoved Sitri into the back of his subconscious and forcing him to sleep. Returning his attention back to his wife, who glared at him in anger. He calming made his way over.

“Just to make it clear I'm not sorry about the dungeon but on the other hand, I am sorry about what happened earlier. You know about the…’incident’” He said as he continued to walk carefully towards his wife. Narrowing his eyes, Judar hissed at him.

“I could care less about what happened earlier, it was a mere accident and you didn’t know, however, what I am mad about is you actually went against what I said earlier. I could have sworn I said not to take Aladdin to any more dungeons until I deem him strong enough to handle three or four dungeons on his own.” 

“Even you couldn't handle that many dungeons on your own when you still had your powers. You barely could handle one.” Sinbad snapped back and quickly regretted it as soon as it left his mouth when he saw that his lover’s eyes narrow even further.

Then before he could truly get out an apology, Judar smiled sweetly and closed his eyes. “I guess you'll be sleeping on the floor for the following week, love.” Picking up a bell that king didn't notice until the former-magi had to pick it up, he proceeds to ring the bell three times. The door to the office open and in walk in a tall guard with both Ruka and Jasmine following after him. Excusing himself, the guard went to Judar and gently pick him up while the former high priest carefully wrapped his arms around the man's neck. “To my room please, Jasmine can you get me a nice cup of tea as well.”

Nodding their heads, which earned them a radiant and blinding smile from their queen. Jasmine went off to the kitchen, while the guard turned to carry him out the room but was stopped by the king.

“I'll be taking my wife to our room, there no need for you to do it.” Sinbad smiled but there was something off about it that made the guard nervous, so without protest handed over the frail man within his arms and quickly left. Turning his head slightly and looking back at Ruka, the king spoke softly to her. “You're dismissed.”

Glaring at his husband, Judar turned to the woman. “You aren't dismissed, I'm the one who called you here not him.” Nodding her head, Ruka kept silent and watched with wary eyes at the married couple as they glared at each other. 

Sighing in frustration, Sinbad looked at his wife and glare. “Don't you think you're being too protective over Aladdin?” He questioned as he kept a careful and gentle grip on his lover. He found out firsthand just how easy it was to bruise his wife. Looking back on what happen last night when they had first made love, the man had bruises all over his lower half when they had woken up. Thinking back on other things as well, during the first few months when the former-magi first came to Sindria, he had also learned just how weak his lover was as he couldn't even lift a small stack of flour or carry a small stack of books.

“Put me down, I would rather crawl than to be carried by you.” Judar wasn't going to struggle physically but verbally. He had at one point tried to hit his husband once and it felts as if he had literally just punched a rock and it felt like he had almost broken his hand, while on the other hand, his husband didn't even feel a thing.

‘it's frustrating really to love this man.’ The queen thought to himself as he tries to keep his temper from flaring. ‘It's even more frustrating when Sinbad doesn't even try to hide the fact that he knew that he could be insufferable.’ 

“Unhand me, Sin!” The former-magi screeched at his husband. Wincing at the volume, Sinbad placed his queen upon his broad shoulder. Blinking in surprise at the unexpected maneuver that Sinbad pulled, Judar began to bang his tiny hands upon the High King’s board back. Laughing at his wife's light hits and screeching, Sinbad placed his palm on the frail man butt.

“Sin, I’ll give you to the count of three to put me down. One, Tw-aahhh” He didn't expect a pinch on his backside. “SINBAD!”

Snickering in amusement and hearing a small intake of breath with a little bell-like laughter. He looked behind and saw Ruka holding a hand to her mouth to muffle her giggles. Grinning, he spun around to face her and title his head towards the former priest on his shoulder. “You can laugh, don't worry about him.” As he said that he pinched Judar butt once more. Resulting in another screech and his back being assaulted with tiny fists. 

Bursting out into full laughter, Ruka had tears flowing down her face and smiled. It wasn't long till they reached the king's private quarters and Jasmine came back with the queen's tea. “Put me down now.”

“As you wish your majesty.” Placing Judar onto their shared bed. Judar asked for his tea to which Jasmine handed to him. Smiling softly at them in gratitude, Judar slowly began to sip his tea while his husband went to unpack his load of utilities. 

“We have to talk.” Judar said softly and quietly. His eyes were focused on his reflection within the half full tea cup. 

“No, we don't.” The High King said as he went from placing everything back to where they belong. His own eyes focus on making sure he brought everything back from the dungeon.

“Yes, we do! You didn't listen to me, not about the dungeon or when I said for you to put me down! Hell, I don't recall you ever listening to me besides the fact I said ‘I do’ at our damn wedding! Besides, all we ever do is fight, for the past few weeks that we've been married all we ever done was fight and argue.” Judar snapped his head up and glared at his lover, his voice was rising as well as shaking. Showing just how much this bother him. 

Turning towards the two girls who were just listening and looking at Judar with sympathy. He called out to them. “I think it's time for you guys to go.”

Turning their attention to the king and back to Judar, who looked at them with sober and blank eyes. He said quietly to them. “...go.” 

Taking that as their dismissal to leave, they looked back at their queen with worry in their eyes, who took that time to drink the rest of his tea and place it on the nightstand beside the bed.

Walking to the door and closing it behind them Sinbad turned to the young man. “I didn't mean to make you feel as though what you say never matter.” Sinbad said as he went up to his wife and knelt in front of him. He was on one right knee with his right hand placed upon it, while his left went to grab onto Judar right hand. 

“You have a shitty way of showing it.” His eyes were still blank and sober. Sinbad knew that Judar wasn't really seeing him anymore, he was seeing him but not seeing him. 

“I truly am sorry for earlier.” He says as he toyed with Judar’s hand. Squeezing his hand gently and placing a kiss upon it, he waited for a reaction anything really. He wanted to be yelled at, screamed at or something. Something to let him know that he hadn't screwed up and that he hadn't broken his wife. 

What he didn't expect was for his wife to just look at him blankly and just stare at him with barely any emotion within those lovely pools of red that he love so much. “I don't blame you. I never did, you didn't know and so there isn't any need for you to apologize and you know what I'm talking about.” He was referring to last night and what happened earlier this morning.

“I didn't mean to do what I did to you. I should have waited no better yet why didn't you tell me? Why!?” Sinbad raised his voice in frustration and was clearly upset.

“It wasn't important!” Judar screamed back as he heaved from his little outburst. 

“Wasn't important? Wasn't important?! The hell it was important, it could have been worse.” The king shot back as he glared at his lover.

“If it was so important...then why? Why didn't you hear me scream last night? If you're so caught up about my safety, my body why didn't you realize that you were hurting me that night?! I know why you were too busy having the time of your fucking life not caring or willing to check if I was okay as you rammed into me repeatedly!? I fainted for crying out loud and you've never notice and I didn't want to tell you that you were hurting me because I thought you deserved to let loose for just a bit and for my behavior for those past few days. I thought you'd have some sense to check up on me but no you were just having the time of your life!?” The former-magi screamed, but he later regretted it as a dejected look appear on his husband's face.

“Sin I-” Judar said but stop once his husband got up and enveloped him into a hug with Sinbad laying down onto of him. With his head buried within the former high priest’s chest. It was then at that very moment that Judar felt the man on top of him shake and something wet on his chest that snapped him out of his daze and his eyes widen. He felt tears. Sinbad's tears. 

Wrapping his skinny around the man, he placed a kiss upon his forehead and just held him. His eyes went back to normal and soften as he gazed upon his husband. No words were spoken between the two for a while.

“I'm sorry.” The king said as he wrapped his arms tighter around the frail man and pulled himself up to kiss Judar’s lips. Wiping away the king's tears, and smiling slightly at his husband, Judar kissed him. “I’ve never been so scared in my entire life, when I saw all of the blood, the bruises, everything actually. I felt as if my heart had dropped at the very sight, I've never had to worry about controlling my strength before or ever having to deal with someone so frail before.”

“What about the girls...the girls you use to take to bed with you?” Judar said quietly. 

Sinbad hesitated before he answered the question. “Those girls weren't as frail as you, they were stronger and to be honest I've never lost control like I did with you.”

“Really?” Surprised at the information Judar’s eyes widened momentarily before shifting back to normal.

“Yes.” 

“Why did you lose control..like you did?” This time it was Judar’s turn to hesitate. 

“Simply because it's you, everything about you make me lose rational thoughts. You are the only person in this world that can make me lose it.” Kissing his queen's lips, Sinbad pulled away and rested his forehead against Judar’s own forehead. 

Closing his eyes before reopening them, Judar smiled weakly. “I see.” 

“Yeah.” As he moved to place his lips upon Judar’s neck, Sinbad felt a tug at his subconscious and groaned as the entire thing regarding the Djinn from earlier came back. Sighing to himself tiredly, he quickly pushed back the Djinn with his mind and forced him to sleep once more and refocus his attention back onto his wife.

Taking a deep breath he knew that another argument was about to ensure for the words he was about to say. “There is something else I have to tell you. That dungeon that I did with the others was special and not your typical dungeon.”

“What do you mean?” Confusion laced through Judar’s voice as he kissed his husband's lips before leveling him with a look of pure confusion written across his face. 

Taking a deep breath, Sinbad closed his eyes tightly before reopening them. He felt nervous about what he had to tell his wife about his life adventure. “The dungeon that I went to had a unique Djinn that allows the users to become one with them. However, there is a catch. If I can't suppress the Djinn’s will entirely than my soul will be lost forever and the Djinn will take over my body and caused chaos and destruction. The only way to stop him from killing anyone is for me to completely suppress him or for someone to kill me.”

It was silent for a long time and Sinbad could only stare at his lover whose facial expression had reverted back into the blank and emotionless one. The two stare at each other in silence for a few seconds before Judar broke the silence with a simple command. “Get out.”

“What?” Now it was his turn to be confused, out of all of the things that he thought that Judar might say or do he haven't thought of the former-magi kicking him out. 

“Get out.”

“No. Listen it's been done already, stop acting like a child already.” Sinbad had said as he held his wife to him tightly as the younger man struggled to get him into releasing him.

“I said get out!” Judar screamed and began to beat on his husband's chest. “How dare you say for me to stop acting like a child when you made a rash decision like a damn child about this dangerous Djinn!”

“What's done is done and yes you're acting like a child. If you're going to act like one, I'll treat you like one.” Sinbad growled out, which caused Judar to momentarily stiffen before he slapped him as hard as he could.

“I meant what I said get out and if you're married to a child then you can leave and not touch me ever again.” Judar said in a quiet voice that sounded so defeated and just done with everything. 

Tearing himself away from the former great magi with a scrowl on his face from his wife's attitude. Sinbad had gotten up to find himself another change of clothes, the king was able to quickly find another robe and changed into it with rough and violent tugs that clearly showed his anger with the way he was putting on his clothes. He later put on his metal vessels equipment once he had gotten redressed. It was during this time that when Sinbad went to in search of a change of clothes and turned his back is when Judar allowed his own tears to fall and the fatigue that he kept hidden to show as well. After he was done finding another change of clothes and putting them on Sinbad turned around to give his wife a piece of his mind but as he turned back to the bed he saw that Judar had fallen fast asleep on the edge of the bed, he flatter. He was curled up into a small little ball, and when he got closer he saw dried tears falling down at the side of his eyes. Guilt-ridden him and without hesitation he carefully and slowly picked up the former high priest and placed him on his side of the bed with the covers and sheets covering him. Still seeing the tears falling down his face, he went to kiss the former-magi’s lips but stop once he heard something.

“Sin….bad...don't go.” Sniffles and more tears cascaded down the side of the Judar’s face. Clenching his fist tightly, he laid on the bed and brought his wife close to him and whisper soothing words on how he's here and he wasn't going anywhere. Kissing Judar’s forehead and lips, Sinbad simply waited as the tears and whimpers stopped and he was left with a peacefully sleeping Judar. Hugging the former-magi closer to him but being careful not to suffocate him or wake him, Sinbad himself went to sleep.

‘I’m still causing him pain and he wants me around still? How could I dared to say all of those terrible things to him...what a terrible husband I turned out to be…’


	19. Kidnap.

Four days later - In the king and queen's private chamber.

 

“I'm sorry.” The words were blurted out so suddenly by none other than the High King himself. It surprised Judar as he didn't expect for his husband to apologize to him at all as it been four days since they both decided to give each other the silent treatment. Raising a perfectly thin and nicely shaped eyebrow, Judar made a face that was in the mixture between surprise and disbelief before he quickly shifted it back into a more composed and almost interest look. His eyebrow that he had raised went a little higher which the king took note that was his queen's way of saying elaborate.

“I shouldn't have made such a rash decision about accepting the Djinn’s offer or went against what you said about the dungeon and I realize now that after these past few days that you were right and I was acting absurd.” Sinbad said as he grabbed Judar’s right hand. “Can you ever forgive me?”

Looking into his husband's eyes, Judar quickly snatched his hand back and took a step back. “No.”Seeing the hurt expression that quickly went across his husband’s face before Sinbad morphed it back into a more neutral expression, it was more of a guarded expression if any that didn’t allow Judar to know what was going on inside his lover's head honestly. Judar sighed quietly to himself. “I won't accept that apology, I am your wife and that apology sounds as if you're apologizing to one of your many allies for a mishap instead of just talking to your lover. It sounds so formal and not from the heart. The words were empty. Does our relationship mean so little to you that it's worth emptied words?” Hurt was evident in Judar’s face and voice as Sinbad had finally looked like he understood what he meant. Wishing to just be alone, Judar turned to leave only to have muscular arms wrap around him from behind. 

“I'm so sorry. Our relationship doesn't mean so little to me, if that was the case I wouldn't feel as if I'm on cloud nine when I'm with you or feel like I could take on a whole army just for you. Everything about you drives me insane from your lovely hair to your eyes, lips, nose, mouth and literally everything else. I'll go mad if I didn't have you here with me, I need you. You're my only light, my other half, if you were to die, I'll gladly follow you in death so that we can be together again. You've become my everything, my light, my soul, my heart and so much more. If you were to ever go away or leave me, I don't know what I'll do, you have the freedom to leave whenever you want. But I just want you to know that I'm truly sorry for everything that I ever did that may have hurt you or felt as if what you said or wanted never matter. I love you so much that you couldn't possibly begin to understand how it's possible to love someone so much like I love you.” As he said this he began to shake and his arms tighten around Judar even more. He was trying to hold himself back from crying.

It was half way through Sinbad's speech that the former-magi began to shed tears of his own. Turning around Judar wrapped arms around the man's neck and cried. Rocking themselves back and forth and exchanging a kiss and whispers of apologies. Judar rested his forehead against Sinbad's chest. “I'm so sorry I was acting like a child…” Pausing and hiccuping because of his tears, Judar looked up and tippy-toed and brought Sinbad down to kiss him even though there were streams of tears leaking from his eyes. “I was being so childish and stupid, I'm so sorry that I snapped I should've tried to handle things more calmly and see where you were coming from. I'm so sorry.”

“I accept your apology my love” Sinbad skillful raked his hands through Judar’s lovely black hair and proceed to hug him closer to his body.

“As do I.” Kissing each other as passionately as they can, they were interrupted by a knock on the door and the voice of a servant. 

“Your majesty, Ja’far is waiting for you in your office. He said you've had neglected to do your paperwork for some time now and it ends today. He knows you're awake so he wants you in the office within the next five minutes or you're banned from booze for an entire month.” 

After the message was delivered, they heard the servants footsteps walk away from the door as it got further and quieter as the servant went. Placing one more kiss upon Sinbad's lips, Judar gently pushed himself away and made his way to the door and grabbed the handle but paused and look over his shoulder with a grin. “It's best that you get to it love or Ja’far will really take away all of the booze for an entire month.”

Grinning to himself Sinbad walks over and kisses his forehead. “I know. I'll be back, later on, tonight for dinner.”

“Okay and in the mean time, I'll be in the garden.” Judar said as a smile made its way onto his lips.

“Alright.” With that sound both of them departed to their separate ways, with Sinbad going to his doom also known as his office that has way too many paperwork that needed to be signed, while Judar went off to the garden but as he made his way there he bumps into his son. Smiling brightly at the young blue haired teen, Judar leaps into Aladdin’s arm as his son released a little chuckle. 

“Really mom?” Aladdin had to ask as he swung his mom around a little bit in circles.

“Yes really! Oh, how I missed you!” Judar squealed with happiness while Aladdin laughed and hug his mother just as tightly. 

“I saw you yesterday at dinner.” He said as he finally released his mother and carefully placed him on his feet. 

“I know but...it really wasn't much of a talking session going on with how tense me and your father were when we were around each other. I'm sorry about that, I know that we're making everyone so tense.” The older of the two said as a small and sad smile came across his face. “We made up today, though your father surprised me too when he came up to me and apologized, especially because I know that Sinbad could be a little prideful. Actually, I'm shocked that he even knows how to apologize to beginning with.” Judar joked lightly but a fond smile later took over and replaced the sad one that he had earlier. 

“I'm sorry that things haven’t been easy for you mom. I should’ve done something, I should have realized that dad wasn’t going to hold true to his word and not only take half of your powers but all of them. I should have stayed with you instead of going to that stupid dungeon or try to talk dad out of it. I’m sorry for what he did to you, I’m just so sorry.” Aladdin apologized sincerely with such raw emotions that can be heard in his voice. Placing his hand on Aladdin’s arm gentle and lifting up the young boy’s face so that he can look into his eyes, despite Aladdin growing a foot taller than him. Judar saw all of the pain that reflected within those blue orbs and he saw the understanding in those eyes. 

“It's not your fault, you are not to blame nor are you the cause for what had happened to me. I could have always run away from my marriage to your father. I know that the generals would of help me escape and hide but I didn’t want to do that, I could of but I didn't. I realized that I couldn't because deep down I wanted this, I wanted him, I wanted for us to work. I love him.” Judar said softly, he watched as his son's eyes later gained a look of something between acceptance, realization, and understanding. “I love him even when I was with Kou and with me as his enemy, I loved him since I was a young child and into my adult years. I still love him now and forevermore. He's had my heart since I've met him.”

Smiling lovely at his little boy, Judar gave him another hug this time instead of his jumping or leaping at the young magi, he simply wrapped his arms around the teen and felt the muscular arms of his son go around him in a gentle hug that brought a smile to his face. Pulling back after a minute or two Judar looked up and saw a tear go down his son’s face and wipe it away. “No crying just be happy that we're trying to work. We really are trying. So please don't cry."

“Of course mother.” Aladdin responded back with a smile that was just a little bit forced but it was a smile neither less. “I love you, mom.” 

“I love you too.” Pausing for a moment, Judar later adds on. “I'm going to the garden why not join me after an hour or so, cause as of right now I just need to think. You don't mind the wait do you, that's if you want to come anyway to begin with.”

“Yeah, I'll come later mom. Just go on you probably need this time to yourself so go on ahead. I don't mind mom.” Aladdin said as he rubbed the back of his head with an easy smile now lighting up his face. Seeing the change in attitude, Judar grinned and nodded his head and proceed to walk away from his son but before he turned the corner he waved to his son and received one back.

Walking around the garden of Sindria’s palace ground, Judar allowed himself to relax, he felt much lighter and better now. He didn't feel like he’ll collapse at any second or was in pain from when Sinbad and him had sex for the very first time which was five days ago. It was an improvement from all of the pain that he felt that day and as well as all of the pieces of information that he had received with his husband’s little adventure with his son and generals. Which added to his stressful situation and them getting into a heated argument.

But as of right now after that whole conversation between him and his lover, he just felt as if everything was just lifted from his shoulders and smiled brightly. He just felt relax and well rested, until there was a familiar presence that caused him to stiffen. The presence had grown to become frighteningly powerful, stronger and much eviler than the last time that he felt it. In fact, it felt so evil and scary that Judar shudder and held himself tightly but forced himself to turn around to come face to face with his replica. 

“How did you get pass Yamuraiha’s barrier?” Judar tried to stay calm but he started to tremble. He was scared of this person and couldn’t possibly do anything to him now that his powers were taken from him by his husband. 

The replica could only smirk, and gave a mocking laugh. “Don't worry about that little itty bitty detail, Judar.” Walking towards the ex-magi, the replica watched as Judar tried to run but he proved to be much, much faster and manage to catch him within a few seconds. Gripping the former-magi tightly with enough pressure to leave bruises, the double grinned. Judar struggled, he tried to kick and punch but all he did was manage to tire himself out as the replica just allowed him to hit him. The replica didn't feel any of the hits if he wanted, to be honest with himself, his original proven to be very weak after all. Feeling the many fast approaching magoi, the replica released a small flow of lightning through his fingertips. Screaming in agony, Judar fainted just as Aladdin, Sinbad, Alibaba, Morgiana and the generals appeared through the entrance to the garden to see their unconscious queen.

Looking in their direction with a haunting smirk in place with eyes that held insanity he said to them. “You know where to find us.” And with that, he and Judar were gone.

 

Kou

 

Appearing in front of the Empress of Kou, inside of the throne room the clone shook the former-magi awake gently. Groaning Judar slowly started to open his eyes and once he caught a sight of his clone, he stiffens. Smirking the replica let him down gently and carefully to his feet, such action confused him. Once he made sure that he could stand on his own, the replica left the room and close the door behind him.

‘Why is he being so gentle with me. I know that we're enemies so why?’ Judar thought to himself in confusion. He had no idea what to think of his replica or his actions because just as he started to think about it, something caught his attention and he stiffen even more and started to tremble lightly. Sweat started to break out, as he felt a presence that was much, much darker and eviler than his replica, it was much more frightening and scarier, that he felt close to fainting right on the spot. Realizing where he was and who exactly owned such a presence like that for he only knew one person that held an aura like that, however, compared to before it had gotten much darker, heavier, scarier, and felt much more suffocating than ever before. He turned around to see that it was Gyokuen Ren.

Gyokuen stepped down from her place on her throne and stood in front of the former-magi before her, the original. Once the Empress was in front of Judar, she smiled sweetly. 

It happens so fast, one minute the young man was standing before the powerful woman and the next he was on the floor with his hand held against his right cheek. His eyes welling with tears, he refused to give the Empress the satisfaction of shedding.

“You're nothing but a whore to him you know. Someone who is to be used as a breeding animal or a concubine.” Gyokuen giggle.

Turning serious, the Empress looked upon the former great magi in displeasure. Her lips no longer held a smile but set into a frown and her eyes held no real mirth. 

“You weren’t the magi that we needed Judar.” Bending down and grabbing a hold of the former-magi’s chin with her dainty fingers, Gyokuen couldn't have but release a laugh as a lovely dark bruise began to form on the queen's pale porcelain cheek.

“I bet you those two weeks of not letting the High King have his way with you as well as having all of those arguments lead to him screwing some random girls. That man will never be satisfied with just you only.” Judar stiffens, his hair fluttered around him and his eyes finally allowing the tears to escape. Knowing that he couldn’t freeze her or send bolts of lightning at her due to his lack of powers, he could only watch on helplessly as she lifted his head up and screamed in pain once more when her hand came down upon him again.

Gyokuen released the former-magi’s face and kicked him across the room by his stomach and watched as he hit the wall. His body made a small crater in the wall and he fell to the floor with a dull thud.

Judar felt as if every bone in his body had been shatter, and tried to pick himself up only to fall back onto the floor weakly. He wheezed and cough, his ribs felt like they were broken, he hoped that nothing was punctured. He felt as he was breaking and almost falling unconscious once more.

“Oh come on, I didn’t even hit or kick you that hard, I bet you that Sinbad hits and kicks way harder than me. I wonder if they're going to be a time when he’ll put his hands on you violently?” Gyokuen smiled wickedly, her eyes were narrow and stained red and black and held insanity.

Coughing, Judar raised his head and glared weakly at the Empress. “He isn’t that kind of person, he would never hurt me.”

“Did I say that you can speak?” She asked as she stomped on the Judar’s left hand as hard as she could. Judar’s screams resounded throughout the room and crunching sound of the hand breaking under the pressure-filled the room. Gyokuen smiled once more as the screaming died down. The former-magi was sobbing quietly, and clutching his injured hand gently against his chest, once the Empress took her foot off of the former-magi’s hand. 

“Now what was I was saying again? Oh, he will eventually put his hands on you whether he does it willingly or not. That djinn that he acquired will either be his greatest weapon or his stupidest mistake. No one has been able to control that djinn, yet your husband thinks he can. Typical.” The Empress scoffed.

Looking up through squinty eyes filled with tears, Judar tried to breathe and relax and stay awake but everything hurts. Seeing the former-magi’s struggle to stay consciousness the empress sighed. “I knew you were weak physically and had a much frailer body than that of a regular human, but I never expected for you to be in this much pain from a simple kick to the stomach and stomp on the hand.” 

As Judar laid on his side, his white robe showed the curves of his body and just how petite, he really is. Gyokuen could only guess why the High King would go after the former-magi, and it wasn't only because of his power and beauty or body. It may have been because of his past with the Al-Theman or the fact that he founded truth in Judar’s words when the man decided to pay a visit to Sindria that one time. It could have been that maybe the king wanted to dominate something as powerful as a former-magi and know that he has control over him because of the love that the former-magi obviously harbor for the man and through the bond that shared between them. She could only guess and she knew that she would never receive a direct answer from said king. But it didn’t matter, going back to her throne and sitting upon the chair, the Empress smiled with glee and thought to herself of all the fun this will lead to.

‘Come and play High King, come rescue your beloved.’

The lights went out in the throne room and surrounded the room in darkness with only the Empress’s eyes glowing in the dark.


	20. Trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter guys. 
> 
> Also the sequel is being written there may be a high chance of seeing a sneak peak of the sequel on the final chapter. 
> 
> P.S how do you feel about me continuing 'Loving the enemy'? Should I leave it as a cliff hanger or make a second chapter or a multiple chapter story?

Footsteps were heard throughout the hallway of the Kou Empire, along with the sound of something being dragged. Chained up, Judar was being dragged off to one of the dungeons within the Kou Empire by the orders of the Empress, Gyokuen. Specialized chains that moved and circulated his body. Every so often they would tighten and further put a strain of agonizing pressure on his already broken and battered body. Screams left the frail queen’s mouth and by the time they reached his cell, his voice was ragged and hoarse. His throat felt sore and he heaved. His whole body felt like it was on fire, he felt all of the bones in his body breaking from not only that bitch’s earlier treatment but from the magical chains that circulated his body.

Upon reaching his cell, the guards unlocked the door and threw the former-magi onto the hard cold floor. Slamming the door shut, they mumble a few incantations and the chains suddenly stop moving and disappeared from his body altogether. Judar groaned as his body meet the hard concrete floor. He laid there, on his stomach. Judar was pretty sure that every bone in his body was broken thanks to that wicked witch. It wasn’t until a few minutes later that the cell opened and in came a man, dressed in white robes and had the lower half of his face covered in the standard Al-Theman uniform.

Standing beside the former-priest, the man reached forwards and grabbed the former-magi’s body. The fragile former-magi gave a cry of pain, his body couldn’t handle the movements. The man ignored Judar’s cries and began to heal each and every broken bone with his magic.

“Oh come on Judar-kun, I had someone heal you of your injuries.” Gyokuen giggles and smiled lightly at the Sindrian queen. Judar glared at the woman with a heated stare, he hated this wicked woman and would gladly pay to see her beheaded. He didn’t care who did it, but someone had to kill her. He knew that he couldn’t possibly do it due to the tremendous differences in strength. Judar wasn’t stupid, he knew that if he tried to fight her, he’ll lose. He is powerless and he didn't have any type of combat experience at all. The only one that he knew that can put down the wicked empress for good was his husband.

Judar, ignored the woman, not liking the man’s attitude, she looked towards the man in white who has been healing the former high priest for the last few minutes and gave him a nod of her head. Getting what she wanted of him without words to get it across, he stopped his magic and stepped on the Judar’s right leg, breaking the limb. A high pitched scream resounded around the cell. Judar held his leg and cried, he couldn't think of anything but the agonizing pain that he felt.

“Listen Judar-chan, all you have to do is behave and you won’t be harm anymore.” She wanted nothing more than to snap the former high priest’s neck but knew that would just anger the High King, she may have been confident in her abilities but she wasn’t crazy. She didn't have a death wish. She knew the High King would kill her if she dared to kill the man's wife.

“Come replica.”

It was a few seconds later that a black portal came into existence and appear beside the Empress. Stepping out of the portal was the replica, he stood next to the Empress. Gyokuen wrapped her arms around the replica body and said in a cheerful voice that would’ve been able to fool anyone into believing that she was a kind and lovable person.

“I’ll have the replica watch over you, Judar-chan, I hope you’ll behave correctly right?” Stiffly nodding his head, Judar turned his attention to the replica completely disregarding the woman. Chuckling and smiling at the ex-magi’s defiance, Gyokuen leaned into the replica’s ear and whispered something lowly in his ear.

“Break him.”

Straighten up and tilting his head in the Empress direction, the replica answer back. “Of course my lady.”

Throwing her head back and chuckle, she walked into a portal that the replica made for her and left. 

Turning to face the former-magi, his original, the clone looked down upon him from his spot. "Welcome to your new home for the time being." Taking his gaze off the small queen, he gave the healer a lazy and uninterested look. "Finish healing him." As he said this, he leaned against the wall of the cell and gave them a somewhat bored face. Raising an eyebrow at the man who still didn't move to heal his original, the clone spoke again. "Well what are you waiting for? Get to it."

"Of course sir." Continuing to heal the bruises and broken bones, the man was able to finish in the next two to three hours and got up and bowed to the clone and left. Taking his sweet time in making his way to the prone figure of the Sindrian queen, the clone crutch down once he was within arms reach of the man. "What's so special about you that the empress is able to lose her cool?"

"Who knows but I won't be here for long." Judar said weakly as he continues to lay on his stomach, he didn't dare move as he still felt sore. Narrowing his eyes at the man's confidence at being so assured that he wouldn't be here for long, the replica got up and made a black portal appear next to him. But before he left he turned back to the former-magi and said in a sharp tone that was somehow able to retain the same boredom from before.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. As for the moment, this is your new home, or should I say old home? At this moment you're trapped with no hopes of an escape. So if I was you I'll make myself at home"

Leaving it at that the replica left out of his port, leaving the former high priest all alone.

'Sin I need you please help me.' Judar thought to himself in despair as he finally had drifted off into unconsciousness. The pain that he felt from the previous injuries was so strong that it was fairly easy to fall to sleep as he could no longer take it. ‘Please.’


	21. Rage.

A few minutes after the clone took off with Judar.

BAM!

A loud impact sounded throughout the king's throne room. Sinbad removed his hand from the wall as the wall chipped and slowly fell apart. Masrur being a fanalis, who was gifted in hand to hand combat like every other fanalis out there, was impressed with his king's strength and questioned the king’s humanity, if his king was indeed human. it’s not everyday that you meet a man who could break concrete with his bare hands. 

Snapping out of his thoughts the second advisor turned his attention back to his king and instantly noticed the curse mark on the other side of Sinbad's face and how it was gradually spreading further and further up. His eyes widen for a fraction of a second before returning back to normal and made his way to his friend with Ja’far and Aladdin hot on his heel.

“Dad, we’ll get mom back please don’t worry.” Aladdin said as he took the hand that his father had used to punch a hole in the wall. Trying to gently uncurl the fist, Aladdin planned to rub soothing circles on his father’s hand in helping him into relaxing but just as he manage to get his father’s fist unclenched, he felt a very familiar and eerie energy that made him stiffen. 

“Shit.” In panic, Aladdin cursed and looked around frantically as he knew he wasn’t the only one who sensed the change within his father. “Dad, please calm down don’t let Sitri take over.” Looking over to his silver headed friend, Aladdin had motion to Ja’far to come closer to them.

“Sin calm down plea-.” Ja’far started but was cut of by a loud crack, immediately looking down from the sound originated from, the floor underneath Sinbad’s feet. Looking up, Ja’far instantly knew something was wrong with his friend and he quickly shot a look toward Aladdin, Masrur, and Hinahoho before looking back towards Sinbad. Suddenly he felt a shift in the air with wide eyes he turned to everyone else. “Everyone get down!”

BOOM!

Cursing under his breath, Ja’far got up and turned his attention to his friends. “Is everyone okay?”

Coughing slightly, Yamuraiha and Sharrkan pushed themselves up, closing one eye shut and wincing the blue haired magician asked. “What was that?”

Shaking his head, Spartos coughed as well and looked up to face the direction of his king and his eyes widen in fear. “..Guys!”

Taking note of his fear the generals and Aladdin quickly turned their attention to what he was looking at and quickly got up and took a step back. Fear took over them as they were greeted to the scene of Sinbad with jet black hair, red eyes with black ringlets and spiky black armor.

“Sitri!” Aladdin screamed with terror.

With his head bowed, Sinbad(Sitri) looked up and meet them with a smirk and his eyes cold. “Calm down?” It was as if two voices were merged together, it was bone chilling and sounded demonic. “Oh I’m calm alright but I'm not about to lose it over that weak little wench.”

Growling under his breath and completely forgetting his fear in replacement for anger, Aladdin stepped forward. “Don’t you dare speak of my mom in such a manner.”

Giving a hysterical laugh and throwing his head back, Sinbad(Sitri) wiped a tear that manage to roll down his cheek. “Do you honestly think I give a damn about mindin-” Pausing for a second, a scream ripped it’s way from Sinbad(Sitri)’s mouth and he grabbed his head. Using both of his hands and placing each of them on the side of his head, he gripped his silky black locks and screamed more in agony. It went on for another minute before he stopped and landed on his hands and knees with his hair blocking his face and the sound of heavy pants were heard throughout the throne room.

“Damn king...daMN HIM!!” Sinbad(Sitri) screamed as he slammed his fist into the floor with it cracking under his brute force. “You’ve won this round you damned king.” As that was said, Sinbad's clothes returned to normal, his hair changed back to violet and his eyes back to a warm honey color. 

“Sin!” “Dad!” The generals and Aladdin all said at once as they crowded around the man. As they reached Sinbad to try to help him up, he declined them of any help, Sinbad made his way to his throne and sat heavily upon it.

“Dad.”

“I'm sorry.” Clenching his fist tightly, he spoke once more. “I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I gave you guys a scare like that. I'm sorry that the one time where I almost gave into my anger, I almost cause our destruction.” He breathed in heavily and continued on. “It was extremely reckless on my part and because of that I had almost endangered everyone's lives.” Sinbad gave a bitter laugh that sounded so strain and forced to everyone's ears as he continued on. “I had the nerves to call Judar a child yet here I am acting like one, making these rash decisions and trying to take on everything. I can't even save my own damn wife or control my own rage or even control this damn Djinn of mine. It's laughable really. It really honestly is. Don't you guys agree?” He asked as tears of frustration made its way to his eyes. “Damn it.” 

Bringing a hand over his eyes to hide his tears the king cursed again. “Damn it.”

Hinahoho calmly walked towards his friend and king and had gently placed his hand upon Sinbad's shoulder. “Sin, my friend, you must calm down. We do not blame you nor do we feel any resentment towards you for the decisions that you made.” Pausing to let his words sink in he continue on in a more gentler tone. “You always had to carry the world on your shoulders but you have us. Let us help you lighten the burden. We're with you Sinbad, as your friends, family and supporters. We will gladly follow you and support you as you have supported us.”

Looking up at the giant, Sinbad smiled a bit and replied back in a strong but slightly wavering voice. “Thank you.”

Smiling back in reassurance, the giant wrapped his friend in a hug and pulled back after a few seconds. “Anytime.”

Looking towards his friends and son, Sinbad got up and made his way over to them and pulled Aladdin into a strong hug and addressed the others with a serious but light tone. “So who's up to helping me save my wife?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Yamuraiha asked in a slight mocking tone.

“Someone has to make sure you do a minimum amount of damage so you can definitely count me in.” Ja’far said as he folded his arms with mirth within his dark eyes. 

“Our queen needs us, so of course.” Pisti says with glee as she laid on her bird and floated.

“You're helpless without us dad and so you should already know the answer.” Aladdin chimed. 

Chuckling a bit, Sinbad turned his head to Masrur and Spartos and saw them nod their head with a barely noticeable smile.

Drakon just waved his hand and tilt his head. 

Grinning at all of their responds, Sinbad had immediately thought of the possibility of going after his wife at this very second but then he remembered his demon and a frown took over his face. 

“We will rescue my wife in three days from now.” He announced and as expected they had protested but he had to let them know why and knew that once they knew they would immediately understand. “We need to organize a plan during the first day, the second day we will find out who are coming along. I don’t plan to bring all of you, our country still needs its protectors, the third day we will prepare our weapons and we’ll move out.” 

Hearing the agreements that were made throughout the room, Sinbad smiled in satisfaction and sat upon his throne as he dismissed his generals and Aladdin. 

‘Gyokuen Ren...that women really knows how to get under my skin and test my patience...doesn't she? But this time she went to far, one does not simply take what's mine and think they can get away with it. We shall end this game once and for all Gyokuen.’ The High King thought as his eyes glowed an ominous gold and black, while within his mind Sitri grinned.


	22. An un-expected bonding moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys here another chapter and sorry for the wait. :]

Humming light tunes the queen looked towards his replica and wonder to himself if his other self had a name. It has was his second day here and he couldn’t help but wonder if there was a name that his clone was referred to.

“Do you have a name?” He couldn't help but ask as his curiosity got the better of him. He still was inside the cell. Trapped.

Glancing at his original the replica sighed and replied to the curious former-magi in cold and emotionless tone. “No, I don't.”

Puffing out his cheeks, Judar couldn't help but feel bad for the replica. “Everyone deserves a name.” He truly did believe that he didn't care whether if you were the enemy or an ally. Everyone deserves to be acknowledged by a name. Smiling a bit the former-magi leaned into the wall, his back pressed firm against it as he sat against the wall. “I know how about we come up with a name for you?” He asked with glee.

Closing his eyes and reopening before breathing out a sigh, the replica turned his sharp eyes towards the former high priest. “Go ahead.”

Grinning the former-magi, brought a hand to his chin and swung his legs to the side. “Hmm, how about Alexander?” Seeing his replica shake his head at the name, Judar pout before thinking of another name. “What about Justine?” That name earned him a frown. Biting his lips, he went into thought once more before his eyes widen and brighten up and with a snap of his fingers, he shouted with excitement and a bright smile on his beautiful face. 

“I got it how about Razier!?” Surprised at the former-magi enthusiasm, the replica allowed a smile to grace his lips as the former-magi smile was infectious before nodding his head in acceptance. It wasn't a bad name at the very least.

‘Razier, huh well I suppose it better than being called replica, clone or clone Judar all the time.’ The newly named Razier thought. Smiling at the fact that he founded a name that his replica approved of, the former-magi began to once again hum his tune. Stopping after a few minute Judar grabbed a random lock from the side of his hair and began to braid it while switching to a different tune and turned to Razier. "Do you mind getting me a white ribbon?"

Sighing to himself but nodding his head, Razier left through a portal and quickly came back and passed the ribbon to the former magician through the bars. Grinning, Judar took the ribbon and continue to braid his hair. "Thanks."

“You seem quite content knowing that you're behind bars and no problem.” Razier said his voice calm and cool. Shifting his attention from the braid while still making sure it was get braided it, the queen answers him.

“I know I won't be here long, so I'm not necessarily worried.”

Shaking his head and walking towards the wall opposite to the cell bars, Razier leaned into the wall with his arms crossed and foot bent and resting against the wall. “Oh, and what makes you so sure?” He asked in curiosity.

“My husband. He'll come for me.” Judar finished his braid and lightly tied the bottom of the braid with a ribbon that Razier had brought for him at his request at the bottom of the braid.

Snorting at the comment, Razier appeared lost in thought and seeing that he may not continue the conversation the former-magician sighed but was taken aback by surprise when the man spoke once more. “You're quite confident aren't you? But I take it you think he'll just come and rescue you, huh? If he was to come after you, then he'll have an army to deal with. Maybe he'll just leave you to rot here after all he already has your powers, he doesn't need you alive for him to still have control over your magic. He can have another wife, this time, it'll be a woman or maybe someone that he's fond of or-” Sniffling caused him to stop his ranting and actually realizing what he had just said. Looking at Judar, the replica felt lost for words as he saw tears trailing down the queen’s pale cheeks. 

“Listen I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I’m-” He never got to finish his words as the former high priest held up his hand and brought it down after he manages to cut the man off his sentence as gained his attention.

“It's fine. I mean I was silly to think that the High King would love me that much to stop everything to come and rescue me and potentially risk his country and friends. I was incredibly naive to think that he would do all of that just for me.” Breathing in deeply Judar sniffed and continue on. “I mean I'm just a powerless human now, with no magic at my disposal or combat skills either. I can't even throw a punch or lift a basket of fruits or flour. I can't do anything except provide him with an heir but even that can be fulfilled by just any female really. I really am stupid am I.” Clutching the bottom of his white robe, Judar tried to hold back his tears and looked down in embarrassment.

It was after hearing his cell door open after a few minutes after his outburst that his head snap up and his face became more visible to the replica. Tears that seemed to be made of crystal trailed down the former-magi face and strangely enough, he still looked beautiful even as he cried his heart out. Crouching beside him, Razier wipes away a few tears and held out his hand. Unsure but he wasn't up for an argument, he placed his hand within the replica hand and he was brought up slowly and carefully. 

His tears clouded his vision and he felt the clone pull him out of the cell and the scenery changed as he was now in a large room. “I've talked to the Empress about having you moved to a nice location.”

‘When did he?’

“I did it the minute you started crying and going on about how foolish you were. I had quickly teleported away and gained her permission. Guards are being info of your arrival and are made aware of keeping an eye out for you in case you decide to escape.” Razier said as he guided the Sindrian queen to a large bathroom. “Bathe and go to sleep. I'll have some clothes brought to you by the servants. Okay?”

Nodding his head and quickly running the water, he made a gesture for the replica to go so he can undress. Understanding Razier quickly turned around and walk away through the entrance of the bathroom. He heard the door close shut and waited for a few minutes for the former high priest to get inside the tube but instead he heard the door to the bathroom opening and a small ‘ah hmph’. 

Turning back around he saw that Judar had open the door to the bathroom by a small crack. It wasn't so small that the original couldn't pass anything through it and it was big enough for him to see the former priest face. “Here.” 

Suddenly clothes were shoved into his face and giving the original a puzzled look, which in return he saw a slightly annoyed expression. “Take it, I can't wear those after I take a bath. It's dirty.” 

Now understanding why the clothes were being given to him. He grabbed them and made his way out the door and came back a few minutes later with a servant who held a fresh batch of clothes. Passing them through the crack of the door which the former-magi still stood behind, he grabbed them and swiftly closed the door with a small smile and a quick nod of gratitude. 

Sighing to himself and dismissing the servant, Razier leaned against the wall and waited for his original to be done with his bath. It wasn't after what felt like hours did the man come out dressed in another dress. Which was the color of a dark blue.

Glancing at the clone in surprise, the Judar allowed a small smile to grace his lips and made his way towards him. Reaching out his hand to touch the clone’s hair, his hand was caught in a light but firm hold. “What are you doing?”

“Planning to touch your hair.” He said and then pouted. 

“Touch your own hair.” Razier said and released the queen's hand. 

Mumbling under his breath, which the replica still heard but made no comments to it. “Killjoy.”

Pushing off the wall and patting the former-magi’s shoulder as he went off in the direction of the door to get out of the room, Razier commented. “Get some rest the Empress would like for your presence tomorrow.”

“I don't want to see her. That woman scares me.” Judar said quietly as he hugged himself.

“I know.” Came the reply before as the slam of the door came afterward leaving the former-magi to be all alone within his room. Squeezing his eyes shut and reopening, Judar headed to his large plush bed and laid upon it. It took him a while but he finally drifted off with the last thought of his husband.

‘Sinbad, my love where are you?.’


	23. Stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me!!!!
> 
> I don't think that this might be 32 chapters anymore, it might become longer than that I hope no one has a problem with that.

It was the third day, as the former high priest had finally awakened from his slumber and just simply sat upon his bed, with his knees drawn up to his chest and his thin arms circling them. He knew he had to get ready to meet the Empress but in that moment he didn't care. He just wished to be alone.

But sadly his prayers weren’t answered as the door to his room had slowly open. Hearing the door, Judar head snaps up in alarm and he instantly regretted it the moment he saw hungry predator eyes upon him by some random unnamed guard.

The man’s eyes intimidated him, the man looked at him as though he was a feast. Disgusted as well with a tang of fear in him, he turned away from the man and froze as he heard the man's footsteps getting closer and closer.

“Aren't you pretty?”

‘I'm scared. Please leave me alone.’

“You have such a womanly body there, it's a shame that you're a man, though.”

‘Disgusting, just leave me alone please.’

“You're the former-magi of Kou Empire, wow I don't remember you being so beautiful. You turned into such a beauty when I had last seen you were just a young child.”

‘Leave me alone.’

“Hmm not gonna talk you know that's pretty rude to ignore me ya know?”

‘Sinbad where are you!?!’

He felt the guard grab his chin and turn his head in the guard’s direction and was met with those hungry eyes, vile breath and the wicked and sinister smile of the guard. “Can't you entertain me?” At this Judar had started to tremble. He wanted to leave or just simply disappear altogether. Anything really to get away from this man, something about him just unsettle and rubbed him the wrong way. He’s dangerous. His mind was going haywire and screamed at him to leave now and stay away from the man. But he couldn’t move, he felt fear take a hold of him and he didn’t try to even move a muscle.

‘Don't touch me, please. I just want to….left alone. Please.’

“YOU FUCKING GIRLY BOY DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING IGNORE ME!”

‘Help me I'm scared someone..anyone! Please!’

Drawing his hand back the guard brought his hand down Judar’s unprotected cheek and a loud echoing of skin making contact with skin resounded throughout the room. Crying out in pain which seemed to make the guard angrier and more driven to cause him, even more, pain. Gripping his long silky hair in a tight hold and slammed him onto the floor by his long lock, Judar screamed as his back connected painfully to the hard wooden floor. 

“Shut up!”

‘I'm scared…everything hurts. It hurts.’

“If you make a peak, I will glad carve up this lovely face of yours.” Trailing a hand over the bruised cheekbone, the guard cupped his face with his large hand. While his other hand untangle itself from the queen's hair and trail his hand down Judar’s side. Panicking the former-magi struggle and tried to push the man's hands away from him only to be met with a powerful and what felt like bone crushing punch to the stomach. Heaving and screaming the former high priest didn't have much time to protect himself as the guard stood up and began beating on him. He felt punches and kicks land themselves everywhere. Curling up into a ball to protect himself more, the former-magi didn't expect for the on slaughters of attacks to suddenly stop. 

Instead, he felt a large hand grabbing his long hair once more and the next thing was that pain shot through his head and back as the man began to drag him by his hair. Screams left his mouth as he was dragged around the wooden floor. This continues on for a few more minutes before the guard decided that he had his fun and let the hair drop to the floor and made his way towards the former high priest and crouched down beside him. “All you had to do was answers me and we could've had some fun regardless of you being married to the High King, ya know but alas you were being a little bitch.” 

He watched as the man got up and deliver a swift kick to his side resulting in him groaning and crying out once more. Judar watched as the guard left to go to the bathroom and the sound of running water was later heard. It was after a few minutes that the man came back and crouched beside him once more and released a wicked grin and cupped his face roughly. 

“I'm going to enjoy breaking you, your highness. I wonder if your husband is good at fixing things.” Chuckling he continue on. “He’s gonna be needing that ability to fix anything once I’m through with you.” Getting up and grabbing the queen by his arm the guard easily supported the queen’s weight as the former-magi felt extremely weak and wobbly. The guard proceeded to drag him towards the bathroom. 

Judar began to struggle weakly and pressed his hand against the guard's chest resulting in the man laughing at his attempts and pushing the frail man into the water-filled bath  
Crouching beside the bath the man grabbed the former-magi’s head as he came up coughing out water and pushed his head back down repeatedly only. Pulling queen's head up and went next to his ear and, spoke in a taunting tone of voice. “Now apologize for being an impudent brat.”

Coughing and spitting out the water, the ravenette heaved for a few minutes and took that time to breathe in the luscious air. “Apologize.”

“....” The fingers within his hair tighten and Judar cried out hurriedly. “I'm sorry for being an impudent brat!”

“Ah, now you're answering me. Good.”

“.....”

“You wouldn't mind allowing me to partake in that delicious body of yours would ya? I mean I'm sure your husband would understand, heh, it's not fair that he gets to have you all to himself don't you think?” The guard asked as a cocky grin took over his face. He was met with silences that quickly made his grin fall. He grew anger as the former-magi turned his head. “I asked you a question!”

“.....”

Palming the younger man by his face and slamming the smaller man down onto his back. As the water sloshed and went up into the air at the impact as the former-magi’s back hit the tub. Judar screamed under the water and his arms tried to grab onto anything to purchase and felt the man's robe and he grabbed onto it at the same time as the door to his room open and hurried footsteps approached the bathroom

Pulling himself up by the guard's shirt, he saw that the man's attention wasn't on him anymore and he saw Razier standing before them. “Help me please!” He said as tears gather in his eyes and trailed down his face combined with the water. 

“Ah don't listen to the kid, sir. I was just givi-” He was interrupted as the former-magi choose at that time to punch him in the face as hard as he can, resulting in him letting go of his grip on the queen's hair. Getting out of the bath as fast as he can, he ran towards Razier and flung his arms around the replica’s neck and sobbed. 

“Sir I ca- ah ahhhh ughh.” He never got to finish as a sword materialized out of darkness struck him through his heart from behind. Blood trailed down the corner of his mouth, the back and front of his robe and slowly slumped forward before landing on the hard bathroom floor. 

Wrapping an arm around the queen's back and shielding his eyes from the corpse. Razier swiftly brought the former-magi back to his room and gently guided him down onto the large bed. “I'll be right back, I'm going to get some healers here for you.”

“......”

Taking note of the silence and the far away and haunted look that the former high priest had, Razier didn't take offense to it since he knew what the former high priest went through. Instead, he left and went in search of a healer. Coming across the princess Kougyoku and her servant, he asked the princess for her servant's assistance. She had agreed pretty easily and asked what was the problem. Informing her of the situation, she stopped for a second. “You have my Judar-kun here and imprisoned?” 

Rage filled her eyes, the princess stepped forward with her metal vessel and mumble a few words. A sword materialized out of thin air and was pointed in his direction. “Start talking, I know that you were created to replace Judar-kun but our oh so loving mother never told us why.” She said this is sarcasm.

“I can't explain right now, what we need to do right now is heal the Sindrian queen.” Razier said as he held up his hands in a surrender gesture and took a step back. Huffing in both frustration and acknowledgment at the fact that he was right, she quickly deactivated her sword and was already down the hallway with her faithful servant by her side. “Let's go.” She said coldly her voice was devoid of warmth and emotions, it was so unlike the bubbly princess honestly that it caught him by surprise.

“Lead the way…?” 

“Razier.”

“Lead the way Razier.” Jogging up next to the princess and falling into step with her, they set a fast pace with her loyal servant following them behind them. “The Al-Theman and my mother have surely set themselves up for failure the minute they took it upon themselves to kidnap the wife of Sinbad. Honestly, I'll be surprised if they survive this entire ordeal.” 

“Just who is Sinbad and why is he so dangerous by the organization standards. My entire training was revolved around being stronger than a man that I don't even know.” Razier asked in curiosity, he had always wondered about the man and just why he was such a threat. Turning to the princess he saw a haunted expression upon her pretty face. Just as he was about to question the look, she seemed to remember herself and quickly schooled her expression to a more neutral one and turning her head towards the replica.

“There is no way that you’ll win against someone like him. He's a man you wouldn't want as an enemy. Let's just leave it at that, please.” That was all the princess said as she turned her head to look straight ahead.

“That's it!?” He asked with surprise. He thought that he'll receive more information than that honestly but now it just made him wonder even more. As he walks beside the princess he thought back to that far away and haunted look that she had and decided to keep his mouth shut.

Arriving back at the room with the princess and her servant trailing a few feet behind, Razier carefully opened the door and motion for the two to follow. Silently making his way to the figure that sat at the edge of the bed, he sat beside the long haired man and brought his arm around his shoulders and made a gesture for the other two to come forth. Taking in her best friend's appearance the princess notices three things about her little Judar-kun. The first thing was that his body was battered and bruised, the second was that it looks as if he lose weight. He had always been skinny but now he looks as if he was skinnier than her. Which was alarming itself as she knew that she, herself was considered to be small but now, she was afraid to even touch him in fear of breaking him. That really worried her and made her pale drastically. The third thing was that his eyes, oh gosh his eyes, they were dull and lacked light. Her, Judar always had bright fiery eyes and always showed his playful side whenever he was in the mood to cause mischief but now it lacked any of that usual spark and fire that always made his eyes look so alive and beautiful.

Rushing over to her friend carefully brought his battered frame into a gentle and loving hug, being mindful of the bruises. This action made the replica remove himself from the bed and the side hug that he had her friend in to make room for her. But quite frankly she didn't care as her only concerns were Judar. Her fears were confirmed as she felt the each and every fragile bone within his body. "I'm so sorry Judar-kun, I didn't know that you were here if I did. I would have helped you escape earlier or stay with you so none of this wouldn't have happened to you." She said as tears gathered in her eyes and trailed down her face and onto the former-magi clothes. "I'm so sorry."

Hesitating a bit Judar brought his arms around the princess and cried as well. "I..want to go home....to Sinbad...to everyone." Hugging him a bit more tightly the princess cried harder as her friend's voice sounded so weak and broken. He had tried to sound strong but it came out as nothing more than broken pleases which made her heart heavy and feel as if her heart was being constricting and she couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t take seeing him like this and it broke her heart to see her childhood a former shell of his former-self. “Why, why are you so skinny? Haven't you’ve been eating while you were here or at Sindria?” 

Rubbing his tears away which didn’t even matter as more came trickling, he replied back. His voice shaky and sounding small. “I’ve been...fighting a lot with Sinbad…” Judar had broken down, even more, his cries becoming more and more hysterical, he felt as if he'll be sick to his stomach but forced himself to pull through. He didn't want to talk about his marriage problems or any issues he had been having to anyone. At one point even his own husband didn't even notice the trauma he caused within him and that ate him up from this inside out knowing that his husband didn't seem to care enough to realize his pain until he made it apparent. He remembered telling Aladdin that he was sorry for causing him and the generals discomfort when he and his husband were having their 'cold war'. It was during those breakfasts, lunches and dinners with his family that everyone were so lost in thought or trying to make light of the depressing atmosphere around the couple that they failed to have noticed him eating as little as possible. It was easy actually all he had to do was eat something when someone looked his way and never once had they looked at him long or at his plate, once they met his eyes and realized that they were caught staring at him and turned away quickly.

The generals, Aladdin and Sinbad didn't even notice the loss of weight and that he felt as if he was slowly breaking. “I couldn't really eat…..for a few days...I ate small amounts of fruits to keep everyone from worrying and nobody ever notices….and I couldn't sleep sometimes. Sinbad trying, I'm trying but I feel like I can't do this anymore and since I’ve been here I haven’t eaten.” He was referring to the times when they had first been arguing for two weeks straight when they had first gotten married and then to the recent argument they had ever had all because of Sinbad's newest Djinn. Those fights took a lot out of him and no one ever knew and nor did he ever make it noticeable that it was affecting him in any way or made it known to them. 

The crying became harder and harder and the princess could only to run soothing circles around the former-magi’s back and whisper words of comfort and tried her very best not to further break down along with her friend. He didn't need to be comforting her, no this was all about him. She wouldn't dare do that to him. After a few minutes, that gradually turned into an hour she had managed to get her friend to calm down. But it's not as she hopes as he had a blank and emotionless look and his eyes dull and empty. This...this wasn't her friend. This was a shell of him.

Turning her head to her loyal servant, she motion for him to come closer to them. "Heal him please." Kissing Judar's forehead the princess carefully unwrapped her arms from the thin man and went a small distance between them so she wasn't in the way.

"I'm going to inform my siblings of this.” The princess said as her voice was low and held a hint of anger. Knowing that he couldn't stop her, Razier nodded his head and watch as the servant, Koubun Ka healed Judar.

Backing away from the two, Razier said something about going informing the Empress of the incident and will request for someone to remove the body from the bathroom before porting away.

Clenching her fist the princess left as well, she strolled with purpose through the halls of the Ren's family palace and images of her friend batter form came into her head which made her see red. Going to Kouen's room first she knocked on the door and was later granted entry after a few seconds. Upon seeing her beloved older brother Kouen and Kouha together, she went straight into the room without greeting them. 

Seeing the usual behavior and the seriousness of her facial expression the siblings shared a look before Kougyoku broke the silence. "We need to talk. I need all of our siblings to hear this actually."


	24. Rescue.

There was a strange sound that ripped through the air and the next thing that happened was a small black speck came into existence before forming into a portal. Razier walked out of it and made his way to his original’s room as the portal that he had to summon allowed him to appear outside of the room instead of inside of the room. He did this in order not to startle the young former priest and also give him a sense of privacy in a way. Standing in front of the door, he raised his hand to knock on the door but halted. He thought back to the cheerful and kind spirit that was his original, the Queen of Sindria, Judar.

He thought of his small broken frame and the tears that the man had shed, not only in grieve for his predicament but for the role that he played in these webs of lies. He was a pawn in a game of many dangerous players. He sympathized with his original as he was informed of the queen reasons for the lack of power, which he wielded the very same power. He was contemplating just how much trouble would he be in if he just left and came back without the former-magi to the empress but released a shudder as he knew that, that itself was a death sentence. Clenching his fists he started to wonder when did he grow to care about the Sindrian queen in the short amount of time that he was here. 

It was then that it hit him when it had happened. It was the first day when he had brought the small former high priest to the Kou empire and he saw the hopelessness and fear that overtook the former-magi as he was addressed by the wicked empress. He had felt the need to protect him and it had increased once he had been given an identity no longer just being called some replica but a person with a name. Someone whose existence was acknowledged not for the sole reason of causing destruction and chaos and to be also used for wars but as an actual person who could experience emotions and feel the need to worry about someone other than himself.

Razier had felt the strong sense of anger as he came to witness the abuse that the former-magi had to endure by some unknown guard and went out of his way to find help. Something that he would never do after all the lessons taught to him by the Al-Theman to be heartless and uncaring of who was hurt and who actually he had hurt himself with his own hands. Breathing in slowly he knew that he had taking an awfully long time to get the former-magi and knew that he couldn’t stall much longer nor could he think of sparing the former high priest feelings when it came to the empress. He knew that Judar had to face the empress whether he wanted to or not, it wasn’t up to him. It had never been up to him since he was a child from what he knew of the former-magi from the information that he received from the Al-Theman. It had never changed either once he married the High King as well, he had no choice but to marry the man and he never had the choice on whether or not that he wanted Sinbad to have all of his remaining powers and right now it was still the same. Shaking his head over such thoughts Razier proceeded to raise his hand back up and just go through with what he was about to do.

Knocking three times. 

He waited and waited for a reply to come, and the second it came he had quickly opened the door to his original’s room, Razier peeks inside and allowed himself into the room. He had came back awhile ago from informing the empress about the incident. Sitting on the massive bed just staring blankly out the window from where he was perched was Judar. With no Koubun Ka in sight and a servant cleaning the room before going to the bathroom, where the dead guard corpse laid. “It's time.” Pausing for a second he added on. ”How do you feel? I take it that Koubun did a good job or do you need someone else to attend to those injuries?”

Turning his head slightly and looking at his direction, Judar gave him a blank look. “I'm fine, he did a good job in lessening the pain, though I do still feel a bit sore but it can't be helped. As for seeing another healer, I rather not.” Looking away from the replica he asked in a quieter voice. “Can't I just stay here? Besides, why does she even want to see me anyway?” 

Sighing to himself quietly which caught the former-magi attention, Razier simply shrugs his shoulders in a gesture to indicate that even he didn't know of the reason why. Razier made his way over to the small queen. “It's best not to keep her waiting. Now come on let's go.” 

Biting his lip, Judar turned back to the window and made no move to get up. He didn't want to see that witch and besides his body was still sore from that savage guard abuse. He still had some bruises here and there, but with Koubun healing the ribs that were broken were mended back together. They were sore and tender to the touch but at least it was better than it being broken. Far better as a matter of fact. “Tell her to let me rest for I am not well.”

It wasn't a lie, he felt sick to his stomach about even meeting the vile woman and the prospect of him moving around while his body wasn't even in top shape made him all the more queasier. “You know I can't do that. You've been requested by the empress, herself, she will not accept you denying her request.”

It wasn't a request in all honestly and Judar knew that it wasn't above the empress to come here herself and pay him a visit in his temporary quarter. He had a high suspicious that if he refused to cooperate that the empress will make her visit quite.....unpleasant. Shuddering as he thought of it and the possibility of provoking the woman with his refusal, he got up quite unwillingly and made his way towards the door only to be stopped by Razier.

Shaking his head, Razier allowed a small smile to tug at his lips. “It's better if we teleported there.” Slumping at the suggestion, Judar pouted a bit. 

“And here I was hoping that we could just simply walk there and take our sweet time.” He said woefully.

Chuckling at the former-magi’s choice of words, Razier shook his head once more and waved his hand. A second later a black portal appeared in front of them out of existences. It was at the same time that the servant, who they had forgotten about came out of the bathroom with the body in brownish cloth. "I-I s-shall dispose of him."

"Good you may take your leave." Razier said as he stood beside the petite queen.

Before taking his leave, the servant performed a small and quick bow and left in a hurried manner.

Sighing at the servant's lack of confidence, Razier shook his head and turned his head back to his original with a teasing smile on his lips.

“You and I both know that if we did that the empress will have our heads no questions ask.”He later added on in his head. 'After all, I've wasted to much time thinking about just how much I've grown to care about you and that you've been influencing my behavior for these past three days. Not only that I've been also thinking that this role you've been given isn't entirely fair to you.' He didn't dare voice any of this out loud, though.

Gesturing towards the portal with a way of his hand. “Now let's not keep the empress waiting, off we go.”

Stepping through the portal they found themselves within the Empress’s throne room and there she was. Gyokuen Ren sitting with elegance befitting someone of her status. Now if only the people of Kou knew just how wicked, manipulative and heartless this woman was underneath that fragile and kind looking appearance. As the saying goes nothing fools men more than the appearance of a devil in the shape of an angel. She may look like one but that's where her angel-like qualities ended. The deception that she pulled over on her people, her husband, children, and the world had always amazed the former-magi as well as made him feel disgusted. She was an amazing actress alright, a very good one.

Looking around the room as he stepped out of the portal he saw that a few of the Al-Theman henchmen were there as well. Closing his eyes tightly to get rid of the bad memories that started to surface with his time with them. He moved on silently, he wanted to get this over with as fast as possible.

Just as he was halfway there to the empress, he heard chanting. Freezing as he felt a drastic shift in the air, he turned towards the direction of the chanting only to see something flying at him with incredible speed. As he made a move to dodge he found himself frozen in place. Looking down at his feet he saw that his feet were iced to the floor and his eyes widening just as the magical chains found their way around his body and he was slammed into the wall. The very same wall where Gyokuen’s throne was located, making him be right next to the women. “Ah Judar-chan, it's so nice to see you again. I've heard of your little incident with a guard of mine and I must say I'm dreadfully sorry.” She says this in oh so sarcastically voice. 

Glaring at the woman in distant, Judar turned his head away from her and felt the chains tighten further. “ahhhHH.”

“Oh poor Judar-chan I thought you knew that I hate being ignored, didn't you learn the first time?” She leaned over to get a good luck at the former high priest and saw the bruises all over his arms and legs.

“What do you want with me, Gyouken Ren?” Ignoring the women's question, he asked one of his own. He was more than unease in this woman's presence and it didn't help that he knew that behind those smiles laid a twisted and corrupted soul that waited until her enemies were vulnerable. 

“Oh nothing more than to watch you burn along with Sindria and anyone who oppose me.” She answered sweetly. This was something that had always bother the man, he could never understand how someone could say such things with such a perfect mask of innocents and mean every vile and twisted words that they said. “I want nothing more than to get rid of Sinbad and what better way than to use his lovely wife.” This time, she said this in a distant tone of voice.

“You’re a coward...using me to get what you want...using anyone to get what you want, you will fail!” Judar screamed as anger took a hold over him. He wanted nothing more for this women to disappear or just die. 

“I’m the coward? It’s call tactics hun, in order for you to get what you want, you have to do anything to get it and I would gladly do anything to get what I want.” She said slowly in a provocative tone.

“You disgust me.”

“Do you still believe that your husband will come to your rescue?”

“I believe in him and he will come for me. I just know he will.” The former-magi voiced out as calmly as he can. Gyokuen grinned and said in a sly and childish voice of hers that sent chills down the young man's spine. 

“Oh, do you honestly believe that. I'm pretty sure that the man doesn't need you as he already has your powers, he doesn't need you anymore technically.” She leaned into her throne and smiled in glee at Judar’s battered body and shackled frame. She had to admire the former high priest’s body as she couldn't help but wonder, what if the former-magi had been a woman instead of a male. He had the figure and face of one, yet he was a man and had the parts of one. She had to wonder to herself, if she would have had a rival in looks if he was born a woman and thought once more to herself as she gazed at the magi’s body and face once more that, yes indeed she would.

Scowling at the young man at the thought of her having a rival in beauty, she pushed herself off of her throne and made her way to the shackle former great high priest and stopped right beside him. Weakly glaring at the woman beside him for a split second and then shifting his attention elsewhere in favor of ignoring the witch. 

Frowning at the former-magi’s behavior, she kicked him lightly enough to just cause minor bruises on his side making sure to hold back this time, compare to the other times as she remembers when she broke the bones there. She couldn't have the poor frail man dying on her now, can she? She knew that with her strength she could very easily kill the man so she had to limit her punches and kicks. So she was extra careful in how much power she put into them.

“Your majesty, don't you think that you shouldn't damage him anymore?” Razier said as he gently placed his hand upon her shoulder to stop her. “The Sindrian Queen was already in a critical condition, there no need for you to make it worse.”

Snapping her head turns him with a sweet smile plastered on her face, she asked in a sugary fake sweet voice of her that sent chills down the young man's spine. “Are you? A lowly clone telling me what to do!?”

Quickly calming down and masking his rising panic and anger at the fact that someone like her can make him unease. He quickly and smoothly answers the empress without missing a beat or showing how much she unnerved him. “Of course not my lady, I'm merely reminding you of the state of the queen's body that way you don't need to hurt him even more. Wouldn’t want his body to shut down and eventually die on us, do you? After all, he isn't the strongest person in the world.” 

Closing her eyes, Gyokuen slowly opens them and look towards the replica with a slight frown upon her face. “You’re right. However, it wouldn't hurt to just hit him one more time.” At seeing the replica protest once more she added. “Don't worry, I'll go ease with this one.”

Knowing that he couldn't stop her without making it seem like he's trying to control her or tell her what to do which would most likely turn the anger on him or make the situation worse for the former-magi, he shoots him an apologetic look. However, once he looked at the former high priest he saw that during their banter the man had fallen into unconsciousness.

Wanting for her former puppet to wake up as well as just hit him for the fun of it, Gyokuen had aimed for the second kick. But suddenly she felt a shift in the air and quickly dodge a hurtling knife that was aimed at her head. Turning her head to where the knife was thrown from she saw a portal open up with a hand stretched out from the portal the next second it expanded and a small group of four walked out of it. Smirking at the people who she instantly recognized, the empress went to back to where Judar was, to only be grazed on her arm by another knife. Frowning she turned to the group and spotted Ja’far with his string and knife out, the next thing she knew, she had to dodge another attack this time with lightning-induced with the knives and string of the silver-haired advisor.

Leading her away from Judar, the other three people of the group who were Aladdin, Masrur, and Sinbad quickly made their way to him only to be blocked by members of the Al-Theman appearing from the shadows and with Razier nowhere in sight. Narrowing his eyes as they flashed an ominous red, black and gold, Sinbad equipped into Baal Djinn and charged towards them. His sword cutting through their bodies with ease as he charged his blade with electricity and paying no heed to their screams and cries as they dissolved into dust.

Quickly taking note of the absence of the clone, Masrur got into his people's fighting stance and quickly sprung into action with Aladdin by his side. Helping him take down the Al-Thamen left and right.

Turning to check up on his king, he saw that the man was emitting waves of murderous intentions and was shaking violently as he slaughters the henchmen. Cursing under his breath, he turned to Aladdin and made a gesture to his king. He understood him, Aladdin went to his father to try to calm him down as best as he can as he guided the man away from the fray and towards his mother.

Knowing why his king’s mood was like this, his eyes travel over to Judar’s prone figure shackle up and battered, littered with bruises all over his frail body, as well as the huge black, purple and blue bruise decorated on his cheek. Narrowing his eyes dangerously, Masrur made sure that no one got close to his king and Aladdin as well, as he kept Judar within his line of vision. He continued to fight the Al-Thamen henchmen and had completely succeeded in killing all of them with sufficiency. 

Killing them with barely any effort on his part, Masrur heightens his sense and waited for anyone else to appear. It was after a few seconds that he and the others didn’t feel anyone else approach. He motioned for his king and the young magi to go to Judar and at a respectable distance kept a lookout for any more members of the Al-Theman and occasionally checking on Ja’far and his fight with the queen. Actually, it wasn’t much of a fight honestly but a mock fight if he could call it that, he knew that both the empress and Ja’far weren’t serious, in fact, all of them knew that if the empress did become serious it’ll become a one-sided battle with Ja’far dead.

Turning his attention back to Sinbad and Aladdin, he watches as they made their way over to Judar and lower themselves to sit by the former high priest’s side. Sinbad had hesitated in his touch on whether he should really be touching the frail man, while Aladdin simply grabbed his mother's dainty hand. He watches as the king clenched his hand and gently and carefully brought the former-magi close to his frame. Suddenly his king's eyes found his and a silent conversation passed through them that only they understood. His eyes moved from his king's and trailed to the chains circulating his frail queen.

Walking towards them, he knelt down on one knee and carefully broke the chains that went around his friend’s body with ease. Watching as his majesty gathered up his best friend within his arms, knowing that Judar is within capable hands and focused on the battle between the empress and Ja'far.

It was at that moment that the empress decided to turn around and growl before sending a swift kick to Ja’far side and dashed towards them. Reaching them in record timing, she evaded Masrur’s gasp and sent another well-aimed kick for Aladdin’s face. Narrowly avoiding it, Aladdin jumped away and gritted his teeth in annoyance before sending a small fire spell to the woman. 

Moving with the grace that was fit for a lioness, she dashed over to him and proceeded to engage in hand-to-hand combat with him. Blows after blows connected and some were narrowly missed or evaded just in time. This continues on for another few seconds before the young magi missed a step and fell straight into the Empress’s fist. Stumbling back from the impact and grabbing a hold of his jaw as he gingerly rubbed it, he didn't see the Empress move beside him as he was distracted with making sure that the woman hadn't dislocated it and felt a bone crushing blow to his side. Wheezing a bit, he dropped to his knees and looked up through one eye while the other was closed shut due to the unimaginable pain he felt at his side from the blow. 

Not paying him any mind anymore, Gyokuen went to the unexpected pair and dodged the fanalis as he came towards her with a well-aimed kick that missed her by a hair before retaliating with wind magic that threw him back a few feet. Righting himself, Masrur dashed towards the empress at an alarming pace which didn't faze her in the slightest and surrounded herself in a borg. Pushing Masrur back, he flew into the wall, Gyouken turned back to the pair and made her way to them.

As she got closer she noticed two things, the first being that the king's appearance was slowly changing, while the second thing was that the king's magoi was rising at an alarming pace. Before she can strike both the High King and former-magi down she was blown away from them by a massive shockwave that came from the king. Landing a few feet away from everyone she snarled and tried to make her way back to the two only to be stopped by her children and stepchildren. Growling in annoyance, her pupils glow red with sclera black in color and a cruel smile made its way across her thin lips.

“What do we have here?” She questioned with her voice in an eerie type of tone. But they didn't answer and just simply equipped into their Djinn. Tsking, she made her way to them calmly with a double-edged sword in hand. “I hope you don't regret challenging me because family or not you will fall.”

Leaving it at that, she dashed towards them with her own weapons and fearlessly took them all at once. Grinning in glee at the prospect of finally getting rid of the children, she dealt deadly and life threatening blows that would've met if the others didn't take it upon themselves to be on high guard and protect one another. 

On the other side of the room, Aladdin looked up and looked at the direction where he last saw his parents, only to see a thick black make-shift doom like barrier of rukh surrounding them and appearing to be not entirely there as they were still as statues with his father still hold his mother’s limp body to his chest and his head bowed. Glancing over worriedly towards Ja’far, who he saw take a pretty nasty hit to the side from when the empress had kicked him earlier. He saw the silver haired general being helped up by Masrur. Getting up and walking over to them while keeping the battle between the Ren family within his line of vision, he made his way over to them and placed his hand upon the silverette’s shoulder. “Ja’far, Masrur I’ve never seen the rukh do that before, is that normal?” 

Pointing towards the doom, Aladdin watched as the two generals stiffen before dashing off towards his parents. It was then that he felt it, the uneasy, morbid feeling and it seems he wasn't the only one who notice it, as the fight across the other side of the room had come to a halt and his eyes met the empress.

Narrowing her eyes, she frowned before Razier appear next to her, together they disappeared in a black portal with the siblings quickly going after them only for the portal to close on them just as they fully enter, completely ruining their chances of getting towards the demented women and Razier. Cursing under his breath Kouen threw Aladdin an apologetic look. Motioning for the siblings to come over to where his parents were, he made his way over to them as well. Just as he got halfway there he felt an intense and powerful flow of energy coming from within the dome. It felt familiar, not his father but not his mother as well since his father had taken it upon himself to taking his mother's powers. It had then dawned on him on whom energy it was and he paled, running over to the two generals who were in front of the doom with similarly horrified expression. He knew that they came to the same conclusion that he did. Sitri had awoken and his mother was trapped with him within the dome….

“Damn it...this couldn't possibly get more complicated can it?”

But yet it does as the next thing they knew Judar’s body had dissolved into dust particles and made its way into Sinbad's head. Taking a step back Aladdin dropped to his knees, while Ja’far quickly went to his side and Masrur tried to break the doom. A shock of electricity came forth from the ball and crashed into the fanalis, who merely grunted. 

“Mom's gone…” Aladdin said quietly as he clenched his fist. His voice sounded weak and broken from seeing his beloved mother turned to dust before his eyes. Gripping his shoulder tightly, Ja’far said in a reassuring and calm voice. “Maybe things are not what they seem. You saw the way how the dust went into Sinbad's head right?” Waiting for the young teen to nod his head or show sign of hearing him, he waited before receiving a small yes. “Well, it seems to me that the Djinn has taken Judar-sama’s physical body and his mind with him into Sinbad's subconscious for what we don't know but we will wait to find out so be patient and… it if comes down to Sinbad actually being completely taken over… we do what we must.”

Staring blankly but hearing every word of what the advisor had said Aladdin had mutely nodded his head. Shaking his head, the advisor gently shook the boy by his shoulders. “Aladdin, I'm going to need you to teleported us back to Sindria do you think you can do that? Even your parents that are within the dome? That is if you guys would like to come with us?” Ja’far turned to the Ren siblings as he asked the third question and quickly glances back towards Aladdin and saw him give a nod of his head to confirm that he could do it. 

“I would like to go with you guys.” Kougyoku spoke up as she made her way to the group with her siblings before her. Slightly turning towards them she added on. “Actually we would all like to go. Our ‘mother’ wouldn't just leave this place behind and with our defiance, she is sure to come back and try to kill us all if we let our guard down. It's better to have allies around us, who feel the same way about her.” Pausing to catch her breath. “We must stop her if we don't will have another pointless war on our hands.” Suddenly she felt a hand placed upon her shoulder and looked up to see her beloved big brother Kouen.

“That was well said Kougyoku.” He praised simply with a very small smile. Grinning at her brother with stars in her eyes, Kougyoku mentally patted herself on the back for earning her brother's praise. “Gyokuen won't let this incident go without punishment and for what we did would earn us death. Though no one will suspect that she was the one who killed us, she'll cover it up and make it look as if it was somebody else or an accident. We know of her wicked way, after all, she killed our cousins and uncle in the fire that happened a few years ago. I would not endanger my siblings by having them stay here where she can easily sneak back in to strike.”

Nodding his head at the reasoning, Ja’far motion towards Aladdin to take them back with the additional guest. Mumbling a few words blue swirls of energy encircled everyone and the dome. The next second everyone was gone. The generals and Ren siblings ended up in front of the palace ground. Yamuraiha along with the remaining generals who stayed at the palace come outside and rushed towards them. “So where are Judar and Sinbad?”

Ja’far, Aladdin, and Masrur looked around and saw no dome within their sight with their king and queen. Aladdin slapped his head as he mumbled under his breath again and a few seconds later he sighed in relief. “They're inside, father's room to be precise.” Running a hand over his face, he mutters once more. “How the hell did they end up inside while I wanted everyone else outside better yet why wasn't I able to manipulate their location to where I wanted them. Unless that damned Djinn had something to do with it. Damn.”

Turning to his friends who've become like the family that he never had, Aladdin looked at the generals with a troubled look before smothering it into a more neutral expression. As good as he was at hiding his emotions, his family was able to pick up on his mood and emotions quickly and act accordingly. “If what you say is true Ja’far, I'm sure mom is in there fighting for dad to gain back control again.” 

Nodding his head to what Aladdin said before turning to his friends and colleagues, Ja’far began to explain the situation to them and watch as their expression turned grim. “Let's wait and see what happens next. We'll wait out here to give them space but the minute you sense something off. Quickly teleport us in there.”

Knowing that he would have done it anyway, Aladdin simply nodded before going over to the Ren family and informing them of the entire ordeal. ‘Dad you better win this, or so help me.’


	25. Sitri's Final Move.

Blinking slowly Judar had found himself on the floor within an extravagant large room that was clearly not within the Kou palace from what he can tell, in fact, nothing within the large and well-decorated room screamed the Kou empire at all actually. He didn't see the empress anywhere in sight either. What he did see however was a giant blue man whose back was turned towards him and instantly knew he was the Djinn that his husband had acquired. Pausing for a moment he had to wonder how he had realized who was who and which Djinn is which. But as he further ponders this he just felt like he just...knew. 

Getting up with minor difficulty and walking towards him, the former-magi looked at the Djinn before him, the Djinn that managed to gain some control of his husband’s body and couldn’t help but shiver as he felt the dark energy that was circulating from the being’s body. He also knew that the man was responsible for him being here, as it didn't take a genius to come to that conclusion. Just as he was within a few short feet from the Djinn, he had suddenly turned around and made eye contact with him. 

The Djinn was beyond intimidating if anyone asked Judar, he was a large creature with two horn poking out at the sides of his head, long black hair, high cheekbones and demonic red eyes, cold and calculating. He had on black armor with spikes at the shoulders and unlike all of the other Djinns who didn't have their legs manifested, he did.

Peering down at the human, the Djinn allowed a cruel smirk to grace his lips. “The infamous wife of the great High King, now how on earth did you end up here?”

“Do not act dumb with me, as you were the one who brought me here.” Judar said with a no-nonsense tone, he didn’t care that he was powerless and weak against this powerful being, he didn't have time for these mind games.

"Ah, that is where you're wrong. I didn't bring you here. Sinbad did." Eyes widening in disbelief, Judar took a step back and looked around frantically. 

"Where is he?" He said quietly. Once he didn't receive an answer, his head snapped up and look at the Djinn with something akin to desperation. "Where is he!? Listen I don’t care what kind of agreement you guys had, but he needs to be here with his kingdom, friends, and family. We need him, I need him. So please tell me where is he?”

Looking into the former-magi’s eyes, the Djinn saw the determination that the young man had, so he decided to make propositions with the former great high priest. ”I’ll tell you what, let's make a deal."

"A deal?" Uncertainty was clear as day in the former magician voice as he eyed the man carefully. He didn't want to be tricked into anything that may end up with him losing everything while the Djinn won. He couldn't afford to make any mistakes, not now.

"Yes a deal, you have heard correctly."

“What does this deal that you speak of entail?"

Knowing that he had the former-magi's attention with the prospect of the deal, the Djinn decided to introduce himself properly before he began explaining how the deal would be done. “I am Sitri, I come from the twelfth dungeon.”

“I know who you are, now please tell me of this deal that you speak of.” 

With another smirk, gray mist swirled around the Djinn before disappearing and in his place stood a man. A man, who was bigger than Judar, standing around six feet tall and looked to be the humanoid form of Sitri. Walking towards the smaller man, Sitri grabbed the former-magi’s hand and placed a kiss upon it. A seal appeared on the center of Judar’s hand where the kiss was placed. “If your husband is truly precious to you then you’ll have no problem doing what I’m about to ask you.” Leaning down and whispering into the ex-magi’s ear, Sitri spoke in a low voice. “This seal will allow you to take out your heart and shatter it. This is the price to pay for your husband’s return. Think of it like this, your husband will regain control of his body, mind, and soul. He will return, just all you have to do is shatter your heart, you’ll be a mindless doll under my control."

As he said this, black flames raised around the former-magi and burned away his clothes and replacing it with a black and white dress. The dress itself was all black and exposed Judar's bare shoulders, with white ruffle at the end and a white slash going around his waist. A collar appeared around his delicate neck with a chain attached to it and his hair was flowing freely down his back. While the chain connected to his collar the other end was connected to the armor-clad hand of the Djinn.

With a gasp, Judar stepped back. He watched as the man stood up straight once more and looked into his eyes. Trying to find the truth in his words. “My heart?”

“You’ll be a lifeless doll.” Reaching out his hand, Sitri gently swept away the former high priest's hair bang. 

“I’ll do it.” A lone tear trailed down Judar’s face. “Just give me back my husband. They need him.”

Hearing a bang followed by a loud shout the former-magi turned his attention to where the shouting had come from and saw a wall but upon closer inspection, it wasn't just an ordinary wall. “STOP!” The illusion wore off once Judar had focused harder on the wall, it wasn't just a wall that he saw but a glass wall with his husband behind it. Judar glanced over at Sitri, who looked at him with a look of understanding, let go of the chain and allowed Judar to move to the wall where Sinbad was at. He placed his hand upon the glass wall that separated him from his love. Copying the movement, Sinbad placed his hand against the same spot where his wife’s hand was at. “Don’t do this Judar. I’m begging you, don’t throw away your life for me. I'll find a way to get out of this, so don't do it.”

Shaking his head and smiling sadly, Judar couldn’t help it as more tears began to well up in his eyes and fall down his porcelain cheeks. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry but I can’t do that, what if you can't find a way out? What if your stuck, the others can't wait for you to return not with the Al-Theman, Razier, or… that damnable empress. They need you right now. They need their leader, their friend.”

“And I need you, I need you Judar. Don’t do this.” Sinbad clenched his other fist tightly.

“I’m sorry.” Turning away from his husband and walking back towards the Djinn, he didn’t make it far before there was a loud bang. It wasn’t until a second later that another bang was heard and the sound of glass shattering to the floor met Judar’s ears. Swiftly turning around to face his husband’s direction once more, he saw that his husband stood with a black aura circulating around him. Horns started to spout from both sides of his head and curved upwards. Black armor with golden trimming and the design of a dragon on the right side of his armor in gold appeared. A black floor length cape with the engraving of Sindria in cursive form and the insignia of the country appeared in the center of the cape in gold. Sinbad’s violet hair darkened and turning a deeper shade of purple with black highlights mix within it.

“I SAID STOP, JUDAR!” The thunderous booming voice of his husband’s made him flinch. Sinbad began to walk towards his wife, his armor-clad feet clanking against the marble floor. While Judar at that moment began to wonder if he could flee and see how far he could make it away from his husband. As if hearing his thoughts, Sinbad suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of him. Backing up a bit only for his hips to be grabbed, Judar looked into the intimidating eyes of his husband and gulped. 

“I..I’m-” The former-magi never got to finish as his lips were sealed with a breathtaking kiss. A sizzling noise was heard as they pulled away and Judar felt a burning and tingling sensation on his back. Gasping he turned around and moved his hair away from his back as the black dress that he had on had no back piece, allowing Sinbad to see a black seal beginning to form on Judar’s pale skin. The mark resembles a crown with vines wrapped around it and twisted and turned into a lovely design. Surrounding the crown were four small little tiny daggers pointing towards the crown from each side with the tip of the dagger facing it.

Clapping was soon hear which made Judar and Sinbad separate from each other, the duo turned towards the Djinn. With a smirk still upon his lips, Sitri came towards the pair. “It seems a deal is a deal, Sinbad. You manage to conquer my power fully and with that became a full blooded demon. Nicely done and not only that but it seems that little bond of yours would work in your favor, oh High King.”

Narrowing his eyes, Sinbad looked into the Djinn’s eyes and said. “What do you mean?”

“Meaning by you becoming a demon, it activated another ability. This ability seems to connect your lifeline.” Sitri said as he leaned against a pillar. “Your lover will live as long as you do, for a demon can live over thousands upon thousands of years.”

Hugging his wife closer to his frame, Sinbad placed a kiss on the former-magi’s forehead. “That's-”

“However your most precious people will grow old and die.” Sitri said solemnly as he regarded them through blank eyes. He watches as the High King tighten his grip around his wife, and he didn't miss the way the queen, in turn, allowed tears to trail down his porcelain cheeks and squeezed the king’s arms. Sighing, he knew of a way to help them with this dilemma and so he would tell them. “There is a way to cease their aging.”

This caught the couple’s attention, Judar, whose glossy eyes were focused on the ground had lifted to meet his eyes while Sinbad answers for them.”What is the way?”

“Have them drink your blood while you drink theirs. This way they'll become your familiars. Give them a large amount of your blood first and then drink theirs but only drink theirs in a small portion.” Sitri said, his voice was of utter seriousness.

“And that would work?” Judar asked, this time, he didn't want his son or the generals to die, he loved them with all of his heart and it would hurt him if they were to all die while he continues to live on.

Looking at the former magician with piercing red eyes that made him flinch as he felt like those eyes were looking into his soul. Not only that but he thought of everything that he said to this powerful being that clearly radiated strong and massive amounts of magical power. 

“Yes, it'll work,” Sitri said simply as he turned his attention to Sinbad.

Blinking at Sitri in surprise at the fact that the Djinn was actually giving him such helpful information, Sinbad caught the Djinn’s gaze and held it. “You aren’t as evil as you make yourself out to be, aren’t you? Why are you helping us? I thought you hated humans and wanted their destruction?”

“Who knows, you humans surprise me each and every time. I wanted to see, just how strong your love was for one another. I shouldn't be surprised, though. That you actually manage to control my magic just to stop your lover from giving up his heart. No one has ever managed to even get a decent grasp of my powers before I had overtaken them and had them killed by their comrades.” Laughing a bit, the Djinn smiled at the two before becoming serious. “I’ll have to warn you though, once we merge, you’ll experience bloodlust, you’ll desire the blood of the person closest to you.”

“I believe in him.” Judar said. “I believe that he won’t hurt me purposely or lose control of himself completely.” Smiling down at the former priest, both Sinbad and Sitri marvel at the amount of trust that the man placed in his husband. Turning his attention back to the High King, Sitri spoke once more.

“Sinbad, the High King of the Seven Seas, Conqueror of Seven-no Eight Dungeons, The First Class Singularity, I grant you my power and the knowledge of everything of the Djinn world, it's ranking and more.” With that said, Sitri walked towards the two and Sinbad detached himself away from his wife and drifted away from the younger man and stood two feet away from Sitri. Getting near the High King, he held out his hand, Sinbad grasps the Djinn’s hand and the two men were engulfed in a pure white light. Sitri was no longer there and it only Sinbad and Judar. 

The king stood still with his head bowed down and his now darker purple with black highlight color hair covering his eyes. Judar, who had watched the entire thing stood there in shock but quickly snapped out of his stupor and embraced his husband. There was a moment of silence until Judar decided to break it with his question. “So.....did you two fused?” Lifting his head, Sinbad revealed his eyes, it was no longer just gold and black but red with a hint of gold and black slits. Under his right eye, there was a small black star. Opening his mouth, he revealed two fangs.

“We did.” Looking up and into his husband’s eyes, Judar took in his husband's new appearance. Taking a step closer to his husband, Judar suddenly felt a pull and came to the realization that he was still within his husband's subconscious and he was being ejected from his mind. Ruby eyes meet mixed eyes before everything felt as if it was swimming vertex and he founded himself to become quite dizzy. It was as if he was spinning around and around and that itself made him close his eyes.

Snapping his eyes back open, he was meet with black rukh circling around him creating a make-shift dome. Looking around the dome, his eyes landed on his husband who stood a few inches away from him with his eyes closed and his form was slowly changing into the very same form like the one within the man's subconscious. He had been so awestruck by the black rukh surrounding him that he hadn't noticed that not only that his husband was right beside him and changing into his new form but he didn't feel any pain. Glancing down at his body, he saw that all of his bruises were gone as well as his pains and aches. He felt refreshed, his eyes widened at this discovery as he turned back to his husband and flung his arms around his husband's neck making the king's eyes snap open. Sinbad's eyes were a mix of three different colors that swirled around, the colors being black, gold and red. Staring into his eyes, Judar could only think of one thing. 'So beautiful.'

“How do you feel?” The former-magi questioned him as he laid his head upon Sinbad's chest and listen to the calm, steady and strong heartbeat of his lover.

Just as Sinbad was about to respond to the younger man, he suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through his head, his throat clenched and felt extremely dry and the chanting of blood was heard inside of his head. His right hand went to his head and he groaned.

“Ugh..damn.” Sinbad cursed. His eyes turned completely red, he was slowly losing control of himself, just as Bael had warned him of happening. Trying to fight the bloodlust and regain control, the king paid no mind to the former-magi as he separated himself from the smaller man.

Feeling gentle and small hands upon his shoulders, the king raised his head slightly to look into his lover's eyes. “What's wrong, Sin?”

“Blood, I need blood.” Cupping his husband’s face with his small and dainty hands, Judar gave him a brief kiss on his lips before returning his hand to their previous position on his shoulders and tugging him toward his frame.

“Drink, it's okay.” Smiling, Judar continues. “I’ll be fine, just drink.”

Squeezing his eyes tightly and allowing the slightest grimace to grace his lips as if this physically pained him at the prospect of drinking from his lover, Sinbad kissed the queen's slim neck. “I'm sorry.” Biting Judar's slim and frail neck and sinking his fangs into the delicate flesh, Sinbad proceeded to drink his blood. Gasping in pain, the former high priest hugged his husband to him closer. It was after a few seconds that he started to feel faint but didn't dare mention it to his lover and nor did he stop him. 

“Don't be sorry, it's fine honestly.” Judar whispers quietly.

‘This is what he’ll need to do for now on, isn't it. He needs this and I won't denying him.’ After a full two minutes, the former-magi went limp in the king’s arms slipping into unconsciousness. Snapping his eyes open, which he didn’t realize that he had closed, Sinbad gently brought Judar's frame closer to himself and retracted his fangs from the delicate neck of his lover.

Noting that Judar was unconscious and considerately pale, he bows his head. Allowing his forehead to touch the former-magi’s, Sinbad cried. 

A million thoughts were running wild within his head and as he cried he couldn't help but think that was this power that he had obtained was worth it, was he truly a monster and how could he possibly do this to Judar. 

Throwing his head back, Sinbad let out a scream that pierced the heavens.

-Outside the Palace-

Masrur, stiffen and paused completely to look towards the palace of the High King. He had heard his king’s scream of anguish and automatically knew that something had happened to his majesty’s lover. Looking towards his colleagues, his fellow generals, he saw that he wasn’t the only one who had heard the king’s scream. Yamuraiha had a tear fall down her porcelain cheeks, while Sharrkan and Ja’far looked ready to bolt to the palace. Hinahoho and Pisti stole a glance at each other and took off. While Spartos, who was taken aback at first snapped out of it and followed after Hinahoho and Pisti. While on the other hand, the Ren siblings looked startled at the sudden scream that ripped through the air. It was the kind of scream that could set you on edge and have the hairs on the back of your next stands on end. The siblings had quickly went after the four generals and easily kept up with them as they made their way into the palace.

Masrur stole a glance at the young magi and saw that Aladdin’s eyes were wide and horror-stricken. Both him and Ja’far looked towards each other and nodded their heads as they immediately knew what to do. Ja’far went to Aladdin, while Masrur went to Yamuraiha. Consoling the younger magi, Ja’far tried to gain the teen’s attention but Aladdin’s gaze was transfixed on the palace. “Mother.”

Without warning, Aladdin jumped into the air and a magic carpet appeared underneath him. He flew towards the palace and landed on the balcony, rushing towards where he sensed his parents magoi. He stopped to a complete halt upon getting to the door of their private quarters. His breathing coming out quick and heavily, his eyes wide and dilated. He trembled and clenched his hands tightly. What he saw. What he saw made his blood run cold. His heart clenched painfully in his chest. 

There laid his mother, hardly breathing with two small and thin trails of blood leaking down from two holes placed on Judar’s neck. His father, Sinbad held his mother in his arms and was crying softly. He saw that the muscles in his father’s jaw twitch, he knew that his father just clenched his teeth. Judar’s head was laid upon Sinbad’s chest, while the king’s arms wrapped the queen’s body in a tight embrace. Stumbling towards his parents, Aladdin kneeled before them. His eyes were trained on his mother's pale and beautiful face. He couldn't get the image out of his head. Even in near death, he looked beautiful and peaceful.

Concentrating on his mother's rukh, he knew that the former-magi was still alive but barely. Quickly summoning some of his magic into his hands that glowed a bright sky blue. He set to work and transfer some of his energy into his mother and as well as closed the two small holes on his mother's neck. Drifting his attention to his father, he saw that the man went still, taking this as his chance to take in his father's new appearance as he was too busy focused on healing his mother. He saw that his father's hair and clothes had changed as well as having the additional mark and horns. His rukh was different as well, it was brighter for some of the white bird and darker black for the others birds. It was odd.

“I'm a demon.”

“I know.”

“Your mother still accepts me...I'm nothing but a monster.” Sorrow filled the king's voice as he regarded what he thought of himself and his wife choice.

“Mom loves you. You're still you.” Aladdin said as he looked into his father's eyes. “You are no monster, you never will be, not in our eyes or your friend’s eyes.” The younger magi smiled at his dad as the older man had a dumbfounded expression on his face before it lights up with a smile.

“What would I do without you guys?” Sinbad said as he gazed lovingly at his wife's face and shifted his attention to his son. “I love you guys.”

“We love you too dad.” Aladdin said smiling as well. “Let's take mom to bed and have one of the servants bring some food for him once he wakes up.” 

"Okay and Aladdin?" 

"Yes, dad?"

"You're a wonderful son and thank you." Sinbad said as his small and gentle smile made its way onto his lips. It was a rare and warm moment between the two men. 

Standing up, Aladdin along with his father, who has his mother within his arms, walked over to the king and queen’s unoccupied bed and laid the former high priest down gently. Taking a hold of his mother’s hand, Aladdin placed himself next to Judar while Sinbad went over to the wall opposite of the bed and leaned against it, staring blankly at the floor, reflecting on the events that had previously taken place, from Judar’s kidnapping to his transformation. Aladdin looked at his mother trying to figure out what had happened in that time gap between when Judar went into Sinbad’s mind too when he found his mother bleeding and unconscious while his father cried. It was quiet within the room as Aladdin and Sinbad were deep in their own thoughts. It was a lot to take in, both Sinbad and Aladdin knew that they had to find a way to get passed these trials. While they were both in deep thought a loud thump could be heard followed by multiple heavy footsteps. Aladdin's eyes left his mother and Sinbad’s eyes left the floor as they both looked at the door and then at each other. Before either of them could utter a word, the door swings open with full force.


	26. A new day has come, and with that comes guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter being incredibly late but here it is.

Sitting upon his throne, the demon closed his eyes and saw his wife's motionless body in his mind. Clenching his fist tightly, he breathed out harshly and growled. It was his fault. The first thing he does as a newborn demon is almost kill his wife. He was so used to always being in control, where he always had the upper hand but now here he was stuck with the knowledge that Sitri fusion had left him with, yet he couldn't do a damn thing to put it to use. He couldn't control his bloodlust and had almost drained his wife dry and it was hard enough that the former-magi had already suffered from their constant fighting that left him emotionally drained and physically deteriorating as he wasn't eating properly but everything he said or did was entirely his fault.

“I'm a joke.” Bitter laughter left his lips.

He was claimed to be one of the most powerful person in existence, who could manipulate his enemies and allies like a fiddle but yet he couldn't keep his control in check. What an honest joke indeed.

“Sin.” His advisor called out to him. His voice was calm and collective, as he silently made his way to his king along with Masrur. Both took in their king’s expression and knew that he wasn't happy about many things but his wife’s condition is what concerned him the most. 

“Please leave me alone Ja’far and Masrur, I wish to be alone for the moment.” He sighed as he played with a strand of his hair. He was at his wit's end and he just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts.

“I believe we can't do that Sin.” The advisor closed his eyes before he reopens them to take in his king's face of displeasure. Sighing to himself quietly, he said as calmly as he could to not anger his king but as soon as he said it. He felt regret upon his choice of words. “It wasn't your fault. It's as you said Judar-sama allowed you to drink his blood. You had his permissio-”

“That doesn't mean to almost drain him dry!” Sinbad couldn't help himself and snaps at one of his oldest friends. He immediately closed his eyes as he saw red. His eyes were glowing a bright crimson. “I...I could’ve killed him. I could have. Thank the heavens and rukh that I didn't.”

Sighing at his king’s stubbornness, he decided to change the topic to a more pressing matter. Don't get Ja'far wrong, he did think that Judar's condition was just as important but he felt that right now wasn't the time to be talking with an emotionally unstable man, who felt such a strong sense of guilt. “What are we going to do about the Al-Theman? They are still out there and we don’t know where they are at anymore. It’s been said that the Empress has vanished entirely from Kou from my sources have told me along with that vile organization.”

“What do you think we can do? Nothing yet, we can always prepare our men for war but we won't take the first step. I will not allow my people into a panic thinking that we have another war on our hands. Besides, I doubt that women would attack right away. Not when we're expecting it and maybe be preparing everything for the attack. She'll want to attack us when she has the upper hand and seems relaxed and unguarded.” Letting the information sink into his advisors head, the High King got up and made his way to the door of his throne room but just before he left he said one more thing. “I’ll be leaving an heir behind if I don't make it. Protect Judar and my child.” 

Walking out, he didn't spare his two oldest friends a glance back as he knew that if he looked back, he'll see Ja’far’s look of frustration and Masrur’s few seconds look of surprise before regaining composer. He knew that his words had shaken them to the core as he implied that he may die. But if he dies, Judar will have his child and he will ensure that long after his passing that those two will remain safe and hidden from the Al-Theman. He trusted his generals to protect them and he knew that they will without a second thought sacrifice themselves to ensure his spouse and child’s safety. 

With his cape swaying behind him as he made his way through the hallway of his palace, he began to recall events from the day prior and closed his eyes. As his eyes fully closed shut, he saw the imagines of Judar’s broken frame from when he first made his way into the Kou empire to the state that he left him in after he drained him of some of his life force. His body may have been better as from his understanding Sitri’s powers allowed the former high priest’s injuries to be healed. But it was absolutely unforgivable of him to just almost kill his lover. He had come so close to killing him and if he didn't feel the way how his lover had slump against him, he would've continued.

-Yesterday-

As the door slammed open to their private room, the generals, and the Ren siblings burst through the entrance and froze as the scene they had came upon was something completely unexpected. They had come under the assumption that Sinbad had finally lost control to his Djinn and was going to cause mass destruction but this...this isn't what they expected at all. The High King with an entirely new appearance, that sent a chill down their spines as he was quite intimidating and the aura surrounding him didn't help calm their nerves at the very least and nor did that glare that was sent their way both the king and his son. 

It was Aladdin that snapped them out of their stupor by voicing his disapproval first. "You guys are too loud, you'll wake mother."

Growling soon met their ears as Sinbad's eyes flashed an ominous red and if anything his glare had intensify in volume. "I hope you guys know that if you guys wake Judar up you'll be sent flying courtesy of Focolar." His threat was clear as day and the generals were nervous if he will hold true to his threat, while Kouen and Kouha looked at him with a warning but wisely choose not to say anything to anger the king as it was quite apparently that he was in a particularly foul mood. The rest of their siblings also knew not to test their luck either. It seems that all of them were treading on dangerous waters and it wasn't just the siblings but the generals too. As they had no idea what had taken place before and up to now, they had the powerful duo’s anger directed towards them.

Kouen stepped forward as he wasn't easily intimidated by the High King but he still chose to carefully word his own response to the threat. "Sinbad please think rationally, we didn't know that we were disturbing Judar's rest. If you mind informing us of what has transpired we will be more attentive and be more mindful of things."

Sighing at this, the High King breathed deeply as he thought of what has been said to him and calmed down as much as he could. He had gradually managed to calm himself when he actually thought about it, it wasn't their fault that Judar was in this condition. They didn't know everything that has been going on and the things that had just transpire a few minutes ago was known only by him and Judar. Aladdin only knows the minor details and even that wasn't enough to know the entire situation in general. He didn't know of the power struggles between Sitri and himself, or the fact that Judar had been so, so close to giving up his own life to help him or his vicious reaction to the deal that was about to be made between his wife and the very dangerous Djinn.

It was entirely his fault right down to the very beginning, to him leaving his wife defenseless without his powers, to him always starting an argument and not listening to Judar's reasoning for certain things and to him practically raping his wife and not being aware of the damages he was causing. Sinbad sighed as he stood up straight and he walked toward the door and looked at everyone. “Everyone except Aladdin come with me to the throne room.” They all quietly exited the room and shut the door slowly. On their way there, the king had asked the servants to bring some chairs to the throne room. Once they all walked into the throne room, they waited for a few more minutes before a couple of servants had came back with chairs for the generals and the siblings to sit upon as Sinbad went to sit upon his throne. “I will tell you the whole story and….try to keep my composer while doing so.” 

“My king…” Yamuraiha said worriedly as she took in her king’s defeated look. He looked so broken and full of guilt that it brought a painful peg to the girl’s heart. Usually, she was calm and collective and always knew what to do but now at this very second she was filled with doubt on what to do next to make her king feel better. She was confident with many things but handling something like this, something that involved her king’s lover, she had no idea what to say. She knew from what she was able to piece together so far and judging from his reaction now that he had something to do with Judar. It was always the queen that manage to make him show such emotions ranging from hatred to happiness, to something that could utterly repulsed him to want, desire and lust. It was always the queen that can weasel even the slightest feelings out of her king and right now wasn't any different. She chooses to stay quiet as she knew that no matter what she said it wouldn't shake off any guilt or negative emotions that he currently felt at the moment. So taking her eyes off of her king, she turned her attention towards Sharrkan and saw that he had the same confliction raging in him too and gently placed her hand upon his shoulder to gain his attention. Once she had it, she shook her head and smiled sadly. Quickly understanding what she was hinting at, which wasn't surprising at the least as they've been friends with each other for years. Sharrkan simply crossed his arms and sat with Yamuraiha and Pisti by his side. While the other generals either sat behind or in front of them and the Ren sibling being right next to the generals. 

Raking a hand through his short spiky hair, it had been some time since he cut his hair yet he still forgot that he no longer had a ponytail. Sinbad sighed once more before glancing at them through tired multi color eyes. Knowing that he had to start, he took a deep breath to relax his nerves and began. “It's about time, I've told you guys the entire truth. As you already know Judar was given to me as a prize of a sort at the end of the war. It was discussed between the Seven Seas Alliances along with Reim Empire and the Kou Empire. However, the Emperor of Kou wanted a private meeting with me in secrecy and had given me information in regards to a magi’s body structure and how they have the ability to give birth no matter the gender. He brought up the topic of childrens and legacy, he had told me that he saw a person which I have a high suspicion that it was Yunan, the sneaky bastard. He said that the person had a tuition that children from the High King and former-dark magician, meaning he had also predicted my course of action into taking Judar’s power, it took me a while to realize that he said former. But getting off topic, he said that the person said that great things will come from the children.” Pausing for the dramatic effect, he continues on. “For example peace will finally be achieved once the children defeat the enemies of their time as their parents will be unavailable to and are lock away. The mother would be lock up within a cage of gold and flowers, while the father lost within darkness and his rage. Waiting for his children to save him.”

It was silent for a while as he finishes the very first part of his tale. “Aren't you going to continue?” This was said by Kouha. He like the rest of his siblings looked quite interested in the tale as he glanced at the generals appeared to be concern and horror-stricken.

“Sin, how come you’ve never told us of this! You only told us that the emperor had made a proposal about Judar’s powers and giving you an heir and being crowned as Sindria’s queen.” Ja’far shouted with anger but underneath it you can also hear the concern laced through his voice. “You don't honestly think that it's true do you?”

“Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But I truly do believe that the Al-Theman isn't the last of our worries in the nearby future and to be honest with you, I didn’t find it necessary to inform you or anything else of that part. I told you what I wanted you to know.” He replied evenly as he looked at his friends. Knowing that he had their undivided attention he continues on further with the story. “The Emperor offer me the chance to have power, power that would help me in my cause. At the time it seemed suspicious to me that he would help me gain more power than I had currently and he already knows what my cause is. To destroy the Al-Theman, he knew that he couldn't trust his wife and he wasn't wrong. He's been killed by her, wasn't he? I didn’t see him in his throne and only Gyouken was there sitting in his chair.”

“Yes. I have my suspicion that she was furious about losing the war and along with the fact that the Emperor gave away the Al-Theman’s most prized possession, their magi.” Kouen decided to be the one to reply this time. He was calm despite stating the death of his father. ‘Even though the man was obsessed with power, at least he cared about us in his own way, even Judar was treated as though he was his own son. Though Judar had a slight dislike for the man, he still would save the man’s life if he knew that Gyouken was going to kill him.’ Not wanting to continue such thoughts, Kouen refocused on the High King and was glad that the man hadn't noticed him staring blankly into space as he thought of the late emperor. But something told him that the High King did notice, and notice he did but he made no comments to it as he had the prince’s attention back.

“He was told that the children will hold great power and face many challenges. I took the offer, I had every intention of using Judar for my cause despite my feelings for him. I planned to have him become the magi of Sindria, I really did and thought that shall the Al-Theman ever made a move I would have him on the battlefield but then I-” 

“You realized that you couldn't do that to him. He isn't strong and what would he do once he ran out of magic or did you not say that?” Ja’far asked, but he wasn't done. “Your love for him, made it impossible for you to be separated from him and seeing him injured on the front line. You let your feelings for him get in the way of your work, even when you promised me that it wouldn't.” Signing to himself quietly, he continues on. “Love is a dangerous thing, but it's beautiful. As much as I hated him in the past, I've come to the realization that the Judar that we always saw with the Al-Theman was a fake. I didn't expect for him to be so fragile and kind once he wasn't under their influence anymore. Kind and caring isn't something that I thought would be associated with Judar but now I see.”

Smiling sadly, Sinbad couldn't help but agree with his advisor, he loves his wife with all his heart but even he was surprised at the drastic change in the former-magi personality. “I'm sure that if Judar heard you say that he’ll try to punch you.” 

Laughing at the comment despite the seriousness of the situation, Ja’far said with a light tone and smile. “He’ll have to catch me first and besides I'm a general for a reason but there no worries, I won't touch him. I'll just run and hope that he doesn't decide to prank me later on.” 

“Can we get back to the story!” Kouha said impatiently, as he tapped his foot as he sat in his chair and blew a stray hair out of his face. “It was just starting to get good too!”

“Kouha.” The eldest prince said sternly. Stiffening, Kouha turned to the High King and hastily apologized. 

Shaking his head, Sinbad raised his clawed hand and stopped the boy in the middle of his apologies. “It's fine, we were getting off of topic and for that, I apologize.” Sighing tiredly, he returned to telling the story. “When I had come to the realization that I couldn't just send him off to the battlefield or be in any direct line of danger. I thought of an alternative, I had gotten into contact with Yunan and the magician who helped transfer Judar’s power over to me and told them of what I've planned to do for my wedding day. Yunan had a few negative words to say to me about the past but at the end, he had agreed to aid me. They had easily complied and they set out to find a way to make it possible to transfer Judar’s magical powers over to me. With Yunan’s vast knowledge, he and the magician were able to create the perfect spell, that could only be done once. I hadn’t anticipated for the Al-Theman to make their moves so soon, nor did I expect for them to have knowledge of an ancient spell that allows the user to clone anyone of their choosing. Things didn’t get any better once Judar had found out about the deal that entails that half of his powers would belong to me and that our marriage would be inevitable. Though I never did tell any more of my new plans of transferring all of Judar’s powers into myself, only Yunan and that magician knew.”

Narrowing her pretty eyes, Princess Kougyoku hissed. Placing his hand upon his sister’s shoulder Hakuryuu, tighten his hold gently on her shoulder in a comfort and reassurance. Looking towards her brother she frowned and bit the inside of her cheek but nonetheless kept quiet. She wanted to yell at the idiot king on his actions, she knew that it had teared her friend up inside to have his powers forcefully ripped from him and had most definitely had a hand in helping her friend’s deteriorating state. When she had hugged her dear Judar she was afraid to touch him, never before had she ever been so scared of her friend actually breaking. She was so lost in her thought that she didn’t realize he had continued on and had not Hakuryuu squeezed her shoulder she would have missed more.

“....We’ve been fighting ever since, it got worse when that clone showed up, it became apparent that the clone had an odd effect on Judar’s powers. It had left Judar shaken up and very weak. The clone’s existence left Judar in a fragile state and him showing up in person didn’t make anything better. I had taken precaution and had made sure that at least one or two generals were around him if I wasn’t around. My generals were informed of the deal that I had made with the emperor but I kept them out of the loop of my other plans. Almost everyone was kept in the dark, even Aladdin.” Stopping for a bit, Sinbad gave his generals an apologetic look. Knowing that he really did feel guilty about it, they smiled and gave a look of understanding.

“It was after a while that the generals started to see Judar as their little brother, they had tried to persuade me into telling Judar about the information that I’ve given them but he ended eavesdropping and had heard about the plans that the emperor had in mind for his fate. We started to argue a bit since I pretended to not know what he was talking about. After that I had explained to him on what the emperor offered me, I did feel a bit of guilt when he realized he was just a pawn and had no choice in the matter, but after a few minutes, he was able to cope with it. I’ve felt bad and wanted to make him happy so I hastily said a couple of things that would have thrown off my plans for the future if he had accepted but my only concern was him and his unhappiness.” Looking at the youngest princess, which she in return held his gaze he said something that made her see red and if it wasn’t for her two brothers she would have tried to gouge the man’s eyes out.

“I’m not gonna lie to you guys and especially you princess Kouygon, I felt nothing but guilt as I played him along to my whim and lied to his face about many things and committed such unspeakable things.”

“What did you do!?” Kougyoku screamed as she was restrained by her brothers, Kouha and Kouen. The generals were eerily quiet and solemn as they watch the scene unfold they knew if their king revealed what he did to Judar after two weeks of marriage there shall be blood shed.

“I married him, and you know what happens after the wedding with the ritual being performed but what you didn't know was that we weren’t exactly on good terms for two weeks. We did nothing but argue and scream at the top of our lungs and threw insults after insult at each other. We eventually made up and made love but during the love making I got too rough with him, so much so that he eventually passed out. The-”

He never got to finish his next sentence as a blade sliced his cheek and embedded itself into his chair as the princess held the blade and her posture was shaking with unrestrained fury. She was more than just furious, she was the pure definition of livid. Pulling the blade out of the chair she raised it above her head and brought it down to the center of the king's head but was stopped by a blade appearing at her neck, the rough yet gentle hands of her older brothers on her arms and shoulders as the restraints of her movements. 

Turning her head slowly she was meet with the gray eyes of the silver-haired general known as Ja’far and met his gaze with a glare of her own. “Let go.” Her words were simple but it held an undertone of danger and the promise of pain to come if he didn't listen.

“Mov-” Ja’far started but was cut off by his king.

“Ja’far stand down.” Narrowing his eyes, Ja’far follow the order with reluctance, his eyes never leaving the princess as she lowers her sword. “Let the princess decide what to do with me, she is Judar’s best friend correct? It's understandable that she’ll have this reaction. There is no need for you to hold her back, I'll accept whatever punish she’ll do to me.”

“But-”

“I'll accept whatever she’ll decide to do.” Sinbad said as a sad smile graced his lips. Slowly moving back from their sister, Kouen, Kouha, Koumei and moved back to their seats as their sister stood in front of the king with her hands gripping her sword tightly.

“..You've.. You’ve already taken his powers! Now this! What's next? Him becoming your slave!” She cried out as she bowed her head and allowed her hair to cover her eyes. She was shaking so much. 

“No.”

“Then what!?” 

“...I didn't mean to, I just lost control and for that, it still haunts me to this day. You can do whatever you want to me as punishment. I’ll accept it.” 

“....”

Without replying she raised her sword once more and brought it down with full force but stopped at an inch away from the king’s head suddenly and un-equipped her sword. With the sword away, she allowed her arms to drop to her side and after a few seconds brought her hands to her face and shook. Muffle sounds were as an indication to her crying. But no one moved to her side or said anything as she cried. It wasn't until after a few minutes that she rubbed her tears away and took deep even breaths before regarding her attention back toward the king.

“I ca-can’t do it, Judar would never forgive me.” She cried harder as she rubbed at her eyes furiously and looked at the king with tears streaming down her beautiful face.

Looking towards the eldest prince. Sinbad motion for the man to move his sister to the chairs and once that was done, cleared his throat and made no moves to clean the blood from his cheek, he continues one with his story and said it in a much more somber voice.

“The day after we reconciled, I decided to take Aladdin with me to the dungeon. I wanted to bond with him, like father and son, but Judar outright refused. We had a heated argument which resulted in me trying to have sex with Judar yet again to get him to approve, Judar didn’t tell me just how much pain I put him through. I touched his entrance but when I did he screamed in pain. An hour later, Aladdin came in and I brought him to the dungeon, there we met the Dijnn. I had to go through a trial that the dungeon had manifested to me, I had defeated the dream version of myself. In that same vision, I saw Judar and our future children get slaughtered by my dream version. It was a manifestation of my worst fear, which is my family dying. It showed me what would happen if I lost control to the Dijnn. I fought the Dijnn and won back my subconscious by putting him to sleep but I only won back by so much. Some time later, Judar got kidnapped by his clone and I’m sure you all seen when we came to save him that me and Judar turned to stone and Judar retreated into my mind. Well, in my mind Judar was going to make a deal with the Dijnn to give him his heart to become the Dijnn’s lifeless doll. I was so mad that I finally snapped to save him. The Dijnn was surprisingly very kind hearted and gave me the ability to merge with him and become one. I would have all the knowledge of the Dijnn world. I also became immortal, Judar himself is not immortal but he will live as long as I do because of our love. The Dijnn also said that all of you can be immortal too.” After Sinbad said this everyone’s eyes widened with surprise. 

“I’m sorry for attacking you, I mean you are my best friend’s husband but I will never forgive you for what you’ve done.” Princess Kougyoku said quietly.

“I understand, I don’t hold it against you.” Sinbad says

“Judar named the clone Razier.” Princess Kougyoku say, annoyed that Sinbad had called him “Clone.” and had no addressed him by his given name.

“He named him?” Sinbad asked in surprise

“Yeah.” She replied back still a bit annoyed.

“Figures, he would name him.” Sinbad says with a smile as he thinks back on how sweet but attached his wife is.

“Ok everyone, please go rest and Masrur can you and me battle tomorrow morning So we can see just what abilities I actually possess? Because I think I have more I don’t know about.” Sinbad says he addresses for everyone to head to their quarters but also asking Masrur a question.

“Of course my king.” Masrur says as he bows his head and retreats to his quarters as well. 

Sinbad, feeling exhausted, drags his body to his bedroom where Aladdin and Judar lay. He finds them both sleeping and smiles. He very slowly laid on the other side of Judar and kissed both Aladdin and Judar’s Foreheads. He fell asleep, not knowing what tomorrow would bring but didn't care as long as his family was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinbad's filling the Ren Siblings in on everything that they've missed since they were in Kou.
> 
> Magi's latest chapter upset my soul..


	27. Demon Vs. Fanalis!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter but here it is!

Training was at the forefront of the High King's mind. He didn't know how to exactly handle and use his new form and even though it's been said by Sitri, himself that he'll gain knowledge of the Djinn's world and its secrets and ranking. He had no idea, just what he can do in this form exactly. So with Masrur, he and the fanalis had gone to the forest and decided it was about time he trained. After all, he only knew he could teleport but then again he had to remember that he had been in his subconscious when he tried that ability and had to wonder if that would apply to the real world as well.

So with that in mind, he had wanted to try to see if it would work in the real world with his training with Masrur. Standing across from the fanalis, he took a deep breath and with a slight glint in his eyes. He and Masrur dashed towards each other in unison with great speed that took them both aback. It seems his new form had given him speed that rivals the fanalis and so with that in mind, Sinbad had brought his foot up in the form of a kick while Masrur did the same but at the last minute, he smirks before disappearing and reappearing behind the fanalis and aimed a kick towards the redhead's back but stopped just in time as the fanalis turned around and attempted to grab his foot only to miss it by a few centimeters. Disappearing once more and appearing at the fanalis's side, Sinbad aimed another kick and was this time caught by his foot as a large hand held up his foot in a firm hold.

‘Well, what do you know it works. Looks like there two perks so far from being a demon. Teleportation and speed, now let's find out about the others shall we?’ Sinbad thought to himself with amusement and brought his other foot up in a counter attack and smiled as Masrur let go of his other foot. It had honestly taken the fanalis by surprise at the king’s decision of throwing in another series of kicks and he had let go out of reflex and avoided the on slaughter of rapid foot movement and watched as his king flipped backward. 

Flexing and shaking the hand that had caught his king’s foot with, he felt a slight sting sensation and had to withhold a smirk from playing at his lips. Interesting, that kick also rival that of a fanalis power maybe with the proper training maybe, even more, the king would be able to easily overpower even a fanalis. Now that would be a feat, a feat that Masrur would like to see for himself after all it isn't every day that someone could match his strength. Pushing himself off, the fanalis went for an uppercut to the king's face and was meet with air as the king disappeared once more. Looking around, Masrur checked all sides, left, right, back, and front even the down but just as one more spot came in mind to check, his instincts were screaming at him to move now at once. Jumping away from where he was previously standing he saw Sinbad land on his feet and created a large crater from his original spot. Blinking at the amount of damage that his king had done, he was caught off guard as the king stood up suddenly and manage to land a blow to his midriff. Sliding back a bit, he was able to catch the second strike and kicked the man away from him or so he hoped as he was meet once again by air and felt a bone crushing blow to his right side. Stumbling to the side a bit, Masrur knelt down and held his side gently and sucked in a deep breath. 

Reappearing behind his friend, Sinbad rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Masrur? I didn't hit you that hard now, did I? If I did, I'm really sorry. Are you okay? I really didn-" Shooting up to his feet, the fanalis punched Sinbad in his side with the same amount of force that his king used and was mildly shocked that the king didn't even flinch or moved back from the force of the hit. Which would have even moved a full grown fanalis in their true form easily or shatter an entire building completely just from the pure power behind the hit. "Well that seems to be another two perks, I seem to be extremely durable and strong."

Giving his friend a quizzical look, Masrur shook his head. "Anyway, are you fine Masrur?"

Standing up straight, the fanalis rubbed his side and sighed as he felt a dull pain. "I'm fine. There’s no need to worry." Rolling his shoulders Masrur began to stretch his arms and legs. "Shall we continue my king?"

Nodding his head, the king began to circle around his friend, while the fanalis kept his eyes on the man’s every movement. He will not be caught off guard again and once his king had halted for a quick movement he made the first move and dashed towards his king and aimed a punch towards his face. Only for the fist to be caught within the strong grasp of his king's hand and finding himself on the ground seconds later. With his eyes wide from surprise at the turn of events, Masrur blinked and jumped to his feet in one fluid and effortless movement and moved back a few couple of paces. "Well, that was unexpected."

Smirking a bit at the fact that he manages to get Masrur, of all people, off guard and onto the floor on the same day, Sinbad replied back in a teasing tone. "Maybe you're losing your touch my friend."

Allowing a small smile to grace his lips, Masrur responded back jokingly. "You wish."

"Let's make this interesting, shall we?" Sinbad started off and waited till he received some type of acknowledgment to what he had said and he didn't have to wait long either as his general raised an eyebrow at him as an indication for him to continue. "Whoever hits the floor first has to allow Yamuraiha to test any new invention on themselves."

"Hmm."

"Do you agree?" Sinbad asked in curiosity.

"Oh I agree, don't come crying to me if she manages to turn your hair blue or white or even bald for that matter since you were the one who made this deal." Mirth was clear within the fanalis eyes as this was said.

"Haha, of course." The king laughed in good nature and agreed to what his friend said. Moving into position, Masrur and Sinbad gave each other a small smile and were off in the next second.

Dashing towards each other and exchanging more blows, the pair separated after two straight hours of dealing blows and not stopping even once for a quick break. There was only one thing in their minds at the moment and that was to get the other to either admit defeat or land the perfect strike in order to momentarily distract the other and get them onto the ground.

Breaking away from each other after what felt like an eternity the two panted heavily. Adrenaline was coursing through their bodies and heightening their sense to the limit and the rush felt great in all honesty. Sinbad knew that it would have been a very interesting sparring session since Masrur was by no means a pushover but neither was he. Those blows that they had exchanged would've killed a normal person within the very first hit and it would have been a quick way for the person to die with the amount of force behind those hits.

Those hits were no joke as Sinbad felt his skin tingle slightly, he knew that if he was still human he would have died a long time ago if Masrur used the same force as he did now when he was human. He was pretty certain that the fanalis felt some type of pain or tingling sensation just like him and he just knew it the moment the fanalis winced a bit. "How about we postpone the bet for today and see if I can use any other abilities besides teleportation." 

"Actually we seem to have found another ability, my king." Masrur stood up straight as he had finally regained his composure and looked at the king's face. 

"Huh?" Seeing the confusion in the king's eyes and the oh so smart comment made by his king. Masrur began to wonder if he had bothered to check his face since the youngest princess of the Ren family had struck him with her sword from yesterday. But honestly he, himself had just noticed it but he had expected the king to notice since it's his face.

"Rapid healing. The cut that princess Kougyoku made yesterday, it isn't there anymore it's been healed and there wasn't any scar, that cut should've left a scar. It's as if there was nothing ever there to begin with your highness." Masrur explained and he had watched as his king blinked in surprise before sprinting over to the nearest pond and checking his reflection.

"Okay, so....that's four? Healing, teleportation, massive strength, and durability. What's next? Me not using incantation in casting a spell or using a wand-like Judar or Aladdin to actually even use a spell." Just as that was said the king's eyes widen and he got up without a second thought and held up his hand and watched as lightning and fire appeared at his fingertips and took the form of a phoenix. "No way..."

"Well, you never really used Judar-sama's magic before until now." Masrur said as he watched from a respectable distance.

"I've never thought to actually use it, even though I have claimed to want it for my cause. I just never thought of obtaining a wand or seeing if I can actually use his magic." He said as he was entranced by his abilities.

Shaking his head at his king's negligence at the usable of the power bestowed upon him after he had it transferred from his wife to him. The fanalis raised his head and glanced towards the palace as he heard something interesting even from his distance away from the palace. "My king, it seems that Judar-sama is awake shall we head bac-" 

The fanalis never got to finish his sentence as the king shot up and grabbed his shoulder and he had felt as if the world spinning and his stomach was doing cartwheels and flips. Blinking he and the king were back at the palace grounds and he spared a glance towards his king as he felt the man remove his hand from his shoulder and before he can even voice his displeasure at the suddenness of his king's newest ability being used on him. Sinbad had disappeared leaving him at the front of the palace door. Sighing to himself the fanalis made his way inside and counted the seconds in his head for something to happen and it seems his king never is one to disappoints as a few seconds later he heard Judar's squeals followed by a loud shout from none other than Aladdin.

"Dad calm down damn it! Mom just woke up!" Shaking his head, Masrur smiled as he thought of the small family of three and made his way to his room for a few hours of sleep.

~Sinbad’s room.~

Sinbad looked over at his son, he didn’t want to upset his son any further but he wanted some privacy with his wife. “Forgive me, for asking this of you,” Sinbad says as he sits next to his wife. “Aladdin may I please have some time with your mother? We have some things to discuss.” Aladdin nods and stands up away from his parents “Alright dad, I love you, mom.” Aladdin says looking at his mother. “I love you too.” Judar says in a very weak and frail voice. Aladdin leaves the room, leaving his parents to possibly discuss the present and future plans but little does he know just what life changing events will take place in that room.


	28. Love.

Staring into his wife’s eyes Sinbad allowed his eyes to take in his lovers paler than normal skin and sighed to himself tiredly. Laying his head upon his wife’s chest, Sinbad grabbed the raven haired male’s hand as gently as possible, which proved to be a challenge as the former-magician winced as he shifted his grip after a few times and brought his hand to his lips and placed a kiss upon it. “I'm sorry.” He had said it without thinking of it, he just couldn't get it out of his head that he could have killed his lover. “I'm so, so sorry.”

Huffing and pouting a bit, Judar knocked Sinbad head lightly with the hand that wasn't held by his husband. “Idiot I'm fine, there's nothing to be sorry about so just stop worrying. Please for me Sin.”

“I don't know what I'll do without you and furthermore this newfound strength of mine isn't helping you.”

Lifting his head Sinbad was about to say another apology but was interrupted by a soft and gentle kiss from his lover's soft lips. Once the kiss was broken Judar placed his hands on his husband's shoulders and gave a slight push as an indication for Sinbad to move. Since he knew that he couldn't move the man on his own. 

Filled with uncertainty, Sinbad allowed himself to be moved back and saw that with the grace of a cat, Judar had carefully maneuvered himself out of the master bed and stood in front of the bed, where Sinbad laid. Judar felt his husband’s eyes on him and felt a bit of a rush and excitement course through him, as he had gotten his husband's undivided attention but he also felt his body scream in protest as his body begged for rest. But he ignored it and pushed on despite everything.

Slowly lifting his dress over his head, he allowed his right hand to hold the dress over the floor before discarding it. Dropping his dress to the floor, Judar stood there shyly in front of his husband. His white dress was forgotten as it laid by his feet. As he waited for his husband to approach him and it wasn't long, as the next second Sinbad was no longer on the bed and disappeared only to reappear right in front of him. Holding his breath, for only a second he quickly relaxed and placed his dainty hand on his husband’s chest. 

“I don't think we should be doing this, you're still not well my love and I don't want to risk the chances of hurting you. I'm alot stronger then compare to how I once was.” Sinbad said as he gazed lovingly into Judar’s ruby eyes with concern swimming within his eyes. Losing himself with those red wine colors eyes, he voiced out another reply that was unexpected.

“...So beautiful.” The words had slipped out and he was rewarded with a cute blush appearing on his wife’s cheeks before Judar replied back in kind.

“Thank you…” Giving a small kiss to his husband’s cheek, Judar also added on. “And I'm fine, besides you need to loosen up and what better way than using my body to your heart's content. Also don't worry, I trust you, even if you don't trust yourself or your strength.” He ran his other hand through his husband’s hair. ‘I think I know why I exist now. I exist to serve you, love you, support you, honor you, and give you my body, heart, and soul as well as leave you with strong healthy children and with me as their mother and as your queen.’ He thought to himself with a smile and love clearly within those ruby eyes. ‘I love you so much.’

It was an unspoken declaration, a declaration that spoke so much volume that the king had wavier but desperately tried to remain firm but couldn't.

Leaning forward and tippy toeing so can he place his lips upon Sinbad, he smiled into the kiss as he felt his husband eager to respond back to him as he dominated the kiss. Pulling away, Judar breathed heavily and placed his head upon the king's armor plated chest. Just as he almost got his breathing under control, he felt his husband fingers under his chin, gently lifting his face up to meet his and his free hand gripping onto his delicate slim waist. 

“Sin my love, this armor of yours is getting in the way, mind taking it off?”

With a chuckle, Sinbad kissed Judar once more before replying in a low and husky voice “Of course Oujo-sama, as you wish.” Glaring at his husband for the princess comment, Judar didn't have any time to protest against the nickname before his lips were assaulted again as black and red fire appeared and burned away the armor. Surprise at the suddenness of the flames, he gasped which allowed his husband the opportunity to plunge his tongue into his mouth and map out every inch of his mouth.

Breaking away from the kiss, he asked in a hushed voice. “When did you learn that?”

Chuckling even more than before, Sinbad placed another kiss on Judar’s lips. “I’m not even sure, how I did it myself. I just thought of getting this armor off for you.”

Shaking his head at his husband’s response, he kissed his husband's chest and trailed butterfly kisses around the firm muscle in the shape of a heart before trailing down lower and lower. As he reached his husband’s v-line, he had carefully placed himself on his knees and grabbed Sinbad’s cock that was now hard and stiff. Gulping but wanting to make Sinbad feel as much pleasure as he could. He gave an experimental lick before engulfing the tip within his small mouth, he knew he couldn’t fit Sin’s whole cock in his mouth but he tried to take in as much as he could without hurting himself. He suddenly felt a firm hand raking its way into his hair before grabbing a hold of it tightly and tugging it harshly. Wincing at the harsh tug, he didn’t have time to prepare himself as he felt his head being pushed down further. Judar couldn’t breathe, his throat hurt as Sinbad’s cock hit the back of his throat. He felt as if he’ll throw up. Tears gather in his eyes and his vision became blurry. Pushing himself away from Sin by using Sinbad’s thighs, he coughed.

“Judar!” He heard Sinbad say in a panic. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean..It just..ugh damn it!” The king screamed as he tightens his fists in rage. Grabbing onto the king’s hands with his own smaller ones, Judar slowly uncurled them carefully. He held one hand against Sin’s cheek.

“It's okay, I'm fine really it's no big deal.” Breathing harshly and eyes glowed red with anger he felt towards himself, he allowed his hand to cover his wife's hand that laid upon his cheek.

“I shouldn’t have pushed you…I could have really hurt you.” He said sadly as he gazed into the lovely ruby eyes of his wife. “I'm truly sorry.”

“Sin don't worry about me, honestly it’s fine.” Judar said as he wiped away his tears. He leaned forward and placed a small peck upon his king's lips. Wrapping his thin arms around the man's neck, he pressed his delicate frame against the older man's body. Snaking his arms around Judar’s middle, the king held Judar firmly but still made sure to be a gentle, embrace. Sighing to himself, Sinbad placed his head in the junction of Judar’s neck and breathed in his lovely scent.

“You're not at fault.” Judar allowed one of his arms to trail down from the king’s neck and to the tone and muscle stomach and slowly going back up to run his dainty hand on the firm, toned, and muscular chest. Pushing his husband back onto the bed, which he knew it was his husband's doing as he wasn't strong enough to even move the man. Judar climbed on top of the man, straddling him. He felt his husband’s erection brushed against his bottom. “I'll…..I’ll r-ride you.” Turning his head to hide his burning red cheeks from Sinbad's view, while the king felt his lips twitched up into a small smile. 

He reached over to where the dresser was and grabbed a small jug of oil and slowly poured some on his fingers. Thinking that he had enough oil on his fingers, Judar placed the jug back on the stand. Knowing that his lover’s eyes were on him, he lifted himself up and gently stuck one of his fingers into his tight hole. Hissing, he clenched his teeth, closed his eyes and gripped Sinbad’s shoulder. A lone tear escaped out of the sealed tight right eye. ‘Relax, I have to….relax.’ He carefully moved his finger around before sticking in a second finger and proceeding to scissor the entrance to his back side. ‘My fingers aren't as big as Sinbad's so I'm not feeling as much pain as I did with his. Hell, it isn't anywhere as big as his fingers had been.’

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Sin couldn't help but question the man, as he watched as Judar prepared himself. Snapping his attention to his husband, Judar glared at him.

“Of course.” As he inserted a third finger, he bent down and laid his head against Sinbad’s chest and took a shaky breath. “J-Just please…..give me a m-minute or two. My fingers may not be as big as yours...aaah..b-b-but this still hu..rt nonetheless.” With that said, he panted and waited for the pain to dull down and gently began to stretch himself just a little bit more.

Sinbad watched as his lover played with himself and felt himself, hardened even more. As much as he disagreed with this, his body thought otherwise, he felt hot and wanted nothing more than to just reach out and slam himself into his wife’s warm cavern but knew that he couldn't just do that without harming the smaller and younger male in the process.

He found himself in quite a situation if he did say so himself. ‘Damn it he's making it so hard to control myself.’ Just as he finished that thought Judar moaned out loud and dug his fingers into the hard flesh of Sinbad’s shoulder. Drawing in another shaky breath, Sinbad turned his attention away from the exotic sight and tried to tune out the heavenly sound of his lover's moans. Clenching his teeth and shutting his eyes he drummed his fingers against the bed for a few minutes and just as he finally had seemed to find himself some sort of control, he felt a shift in movement that caught his attention to the lithe man on top of him.

Withdrawing his fingers from his body, that caused him to let out a tiny whine, Judar leaned down and kissed his husband on his cheek before placing another kiss, this time on his lips. “I'm ready.” Grabbing his husband’s cock, while his other hand reached behind him to hold open his hole. Turning his head, his eyes locked on Sin’s own eyes. With a small and slightly noticeable smile, he slowly and carefully allowed himself to be penetrated by Sin’s cock. Tearing up slightly he allowed himself a few seconds before bouncing up and down and moving his hips back and forth and in a circular motion every once in awhile. Pleasure mixed up with pain ripple throughout Judar’s body, as Sinbad, himself struggle to stay in control of his own urges and just allow Judar to do whatever he wanted. But he was quickly losing his internal battle of self-control, as his eyes turned a burning deep dark crimson. It was after a few minutes that his control snapped, flipping themselves over with him now on top and Judar on his back on the bed, he proceeded to slam into the younger man repeatedly. It was different from their first time as Sinbad wasn't as violent with him now compare to that time, but he was still somewhat rough.

“S-sin..aha..not so...rough.” Crying out as Sinbad continued to slam into his fragile body, Judar tried to gain his lover’s attention. “P-ple..ase slow d..own..Sin, ah you’re being too… rough!” 

Knowing that there was a high chance that Sinbad lost himself in his passion he became determined to not allow his king to lose himself like the last time, Judar placed his hands on both sides of Sinbad's cheeks and kissed him, just as Sinbad was about to return the kiss, he bit down hard. Yelping more in surprise rather than it being in pain, Sinbad pulled away and stop. Breathing heavily the king gingerly allowed his tongue to run over his bitten lip that quickly began to heal before asking in a husky and rough voice that sent chills up the former-magi’s spine. “Why is it that no matter how hard I try I always manage to lose my control when it comes to you? I never had that problem with any other person I took with me to bed. It's just with you I lose myself in my passion and forget just how breakable yo-”

Flicking the king's forehead lightly, Judar laid on his back and allow his hand that he flicked the king with to fall uselessly to his side.

Laying his right hand beside his head and clenching his left hand within the sheets, Judar felt the king slowly down a bit and weakly wrapped his legs around the king's middle. “Sin..bad?”

Wrapping his arms underneath the former-magi’s upper body and pressing his own body just as close the king gave deep, strong and slow thrusts. Putting his head within the junction of Judar’s neck, Sinbad breathed in his unique scent and licked his neck before biting down and began to drink. Gasping and arching his back at the sudden pain in his neck, Judar placed his hand upon his mouth to mute his cries. “It...h-hurts, it hurts.”

Pulling away the king looks up and kissed his tears away. “I'm sorry.” Licking the wound and watching it close up and heal as well as make sure that the man no longer felt pain, he just simply allowed his wife to regain his breath as he laid buried deep within him and rested his head against his neck.

“I'm sorry as well.” Snapping his head up Sinbad looks into the former high priest face with puzzlement on why he was apologizing. 

“Why are you sorry?” He was confused as Judar hadn't done anything wrong and he felt like it was all of his fault, that he never had any control when it comes to him. As much as he brought other people to his bed before and slept with them he had never in his life lost control of himself like he did with Judar. 

“I'm sorry for being so weak and fragile...I'm sorry that you can't do mhmp-” Kissing Judar with as much intensity as he can as he asked for permission to bring his tongue within the former-magi’s mouth. Touching Judar’s lips with his tongue, he was granted access to his mouth and allowed his tongue to skillful play and battle with the queen's own. Judar quickly loses a few seconds later and pulled away. With the king kissing his face all over. 

“Don't apologize, I should learn to control myself and my strength when I'm with you. I never had to worry about someone so frail before.” He kissed Judar’s lips once more. “I really am trying.”

“I know you are and I appreciate the effort…really I do. But let us not worry about such things.” Pausing for a moment, Judar brought his hand to his muffle his moan as he felt the member inside of him pulse. Squeezing his eyes tightly, he peeked through one eye to glance at his lover. “A-aren’t you-ahh.”

“Ah sorry about that.” Scratching his cheek with his pointer finger, Sinbad brushed his band away from his face and huffed in annoyance when it fell back in place. Looking down at his wife from his position Sinbad sighed as he felt Judar tense up. “We can do this another time...a time when you’re well and rested.”

“No.”

“No?”

Bringing his husband down, Judar allowed their heads to rest against one another and gave a sigh of his own. Staring down at his wife in confusion, Sinbad had open his mouth to speak out but was caught off guard as tears made it’s way down Judar’s face. “I heard.”

This left him in further confusion at the simple two words, that seem to hold so much information. “Come again?”

“I don’t know how I was able to hear it, when I, myself was unconscious but I’ve heard what you said about intending to leave an heir behind if you was to fall in battle and I intend to provide you with one.” Judar said as tears began to blind his vision as he kissed his husband.

“The bond…” Sinbad said as they broke away and Judar looking away from him, in hurt.

That had to be the answer. There was no possible way for him to have known what was said between him and his two generals, that has to be it. There was no other possible explanation to it.

“I-I...let’s continue please…” Judar says as the legs he had around his husband’s waist tighten bringing the larger man deeper inside of him, which caused him to give a small cry that was between the mixture of pain and pleasure. Wincing and squeezing his eyes shut once more Judar brought his thin arms around the king’s neck and shudder as two different types of receptors courses through his body. 

Holding himself still, the king made no moves to entertain the idea of having such intimacy with his wife, in his state and hissed as he felt waves of pleasure coursed through his body from Judar’s actions. “P-please…move.” 

“You know I can’t do this..not like this.” He's conflicted between three things. There was one side of him that desire and lust to participate in this sinful act and make love to his wife. Another side that wanted nothing more but to turn away and send the former-magi straight to bed and rest before he does anything else that he may end up regretting. And then the final side that held nothing but dark thoughts of taking advantage of his wife’s willingness to be bred for the sole purpose of producing an heir as well as toying with his body until he’ll breaks and begged for more. That side scares him the most and honestly he felt as if this was his demon side talking but as he thought about it, he had come to the realization that it was, in fact, all him. 

He wanted nothing more but to test his theory out, so he decided reluctantly to move his hips but at a very slow pace. He felt pleasure coursing through his veins, he started to pep talk himself as he tried to contain his demonic side from coming out. He thrusted a little more harshly with a faster pace and grabbed Judar’s soft hips with both hands as he sees that as helping him keep his cool. Judar had become a moaning mess as sweat started to run down his face, he tucked his arms under Sinbad’s and began to scratch his nails down Sinbad’s back. Sinbad let out a loud grunt as he began to thrust harder and faster, he fought to control his more darker side as felt his climax creeping up inside of him. Judar was also about to reach his climax as he held Sinbad close and kissed his neck

“S-Sin…..I’m g-gonna...cum.” Judar says as he feels his body completely tense up and his hips hit Sinbad’s as his back arched up.

“M-Me t-t-to...m-my love.” Sinbad says as he held the bed.

Sinbad tried to quicken the process as he did not want to hurt Judar, so he continues to quicken the pace until he and Judar both came. Both of them screaming out in pleasure as their warm liquids had covered them along with their own sweat. Sinbad made sure to cum deep into Judar and stayed there till he was done. Sinbad kissed Judar’s lips then his forehead, after he planted his seed within the depth of Judar he pulled out and layed next to him, both panting for air as they stared at the ceiling. Judar turns to Sinbad and lays his head on his chest.

“I love you my king.” Judar says as he slowly drifts to sleep.

Sinbad kisses Judar’s forehead then lays his head back down. 

“I love you too my queen.” Sinbad says as he drifts off to sleep, holding his wife in his arms.


	29. I feel so strange.

It's been exactly four weeks. Four weeks since they made love. Four weeks of intense training and along the way finding each new ability that Sinbad can now harness. Four weeks since the Al-Theman’s disappearance with not a sign or trace of them. It was odd really, it was like they had just vanished without a trace to be seen or heard from and this had made everyone uneasy as it just wasn't normal for an entire large organization to just disappeared. 

Sometimes, just sometimes Judal wished for them to never return but he knew that if no one dealt with them now they'll cause havoc elsewhere. He didn't want anyone to experience the wrath of the Al-Theman and as he was talking to his son about what they were like when he was with them, he felt a sudden urge to vomit.

“They ar-” Slamming a hand to his mouth and abruptly standing up, Judal rushed to the bathroom and threw up. Everything that he had for breakfast came up and left a disgusting and foul taste in his mouth as he continued to puke. It wasn't a moment later that he felt cool hands brush aside his hair, even though his hair wasn't in the way and had turned his head towards his son and smiled at his thoughtfulness. Before another wave of nostalgia hit him and he threw up yet again and panted. He felt weak and placed a hand on his stomach and felt a very small bulge.

His eyes widen as he felt it. ‘I’m pregnant? Am I supposed to be showing so soon?! Aren't I supposed to be showing after two to three months!? Or is it because I'm a former magician that's been impregnated by a demon that the process speeded up. If so how long do I have?’

Making sure that he didn't feel any more bile coming up he had quickly flushed the toilet and made his way to the sink to wash the taste out of his mouth. Once that was done, he managed to form a small tired smile at his son that was weak but it had done its job in calming his son down a bit. “Has Sinbad send for Yunan, I believe I know what's wrong with me but I want confirmation.”

“What do you think may be wrong with you? Why did you thr-” Aladdin cut himself off as he realized that his mother looked a tad bit bigger but it wasn't truly noticeable if you weren't looking for anything. “You're pregnant….I see another person’s rukh with your own. How? How did I not notice it?”

“Don't beat yourself over it.”

“But I-” 

“I need Yunan to help me determine if this pregnancy will cause any harm to my body. I know that the process will be speeded up simply from the fact that I am showing, but the real question is for how long will this little one be in here and if my body can handle it.” Smiling a bit wider, Judal rubbed his stomach with affection and returned his attention to his son, he added on. “Please go fetch Sinbad for me and tell him of the news and that I need Yunan as soon as possible. As questionable as he is, he's good at what he does and he is quite strong and knowledgeable.”

Nodding his head, Aladdin rushed out of the room and made his way to his father’s office and slammed the door open. Sighing at the commotion that his son caused as he had smelled him the moment he was four hallways away, Sinbad picked up his head and stopped in the middle of signing papers. While Kouen, who had been him giving him various of strategies to approach the Al-Theman as he signed his paperwork.

“Wha-”

“Mom’s pregnant!”

Ja’far, who was just entering the room faltered a bit in his steps and his eyes went wide with shock before they narrow into slits. “Pregnant?” Turning to his king and old time friend the advisor exclaimed in fury. “Pregnant! We’re in a time of war, Sinbad! Judal-sama was already a target before, now with the addition of a child it may be even worse! Seriously couldn't you wait until we got rid of the Al-Them-”

“And what if I'm dead by then! What if I can't leave behind an heir in my place once I'm gone?!” Running a hand through his hair in frustration, he got up and began to pace back and forth in his office. “Pregnancy isn't the last of our worries besides the Al-Theman, Ja’far. What about our people? They don't know what's to come. We need to get in contact with Reim and assemble the alliance and hope to stop them once and for all.”

Throughout the argument between Kouen and Aladdin wisely remained silent for the most part, that was until the young prince decided that he had enough of the two’s banter. “Listen, he's right the people have no idea what is to come and if the king was to fall at least there is hope. His heir, his offspring is the key to our hope, to the people and to the world.” 

It was dead silent after that declaration was made and Sinbad nor Kouen had yielded to the glares that were being thrown their way by the silver-haired advisor. Knowing that he needed to break the silence and the tension Aladdin bravely walked towards his father and clasped his hand over his right shoulder stopping his rapid pacing. 

“Dad,” Aladdin said with uncertainty, he hadn't anticipated the tension that would be brought from the news but he had to tell his father about his mother’s other request. “Mom would like for Yunan’s presence. He says that despite the fact that he's vague and could be a bit questionable at times. He may know what he’s doing. Meaning he may have some knowledge about a magi’s pregnancy if the role is that of a male carrier. Besides, he may know how long the process might take for mom to give birth.”

Gritting his teeth at the prospect of the other magician being here despite him helping at his wedding, he sighed once he realized that his son is right. “You’re right about the male pregnancy part for a magi but-” He paused as information he has never recalled before about demons and half-demon pregnancy came to his head. “A regular demon pregnancy with that of two demons last for three months but for a demon and a human it's four months. A human that's impregnated by a demon will show the sign of being pregnant in one month. Since it's been four weeks which equal to a month, Judar has three more months to go.”

“How did you know?” Ja’far asked with disbelief, his eyes had reverted back to its normal size.

Tugging a strand of his hair, Sinbad released another sigh but this time, it was longer and more drawn out. “Remember Sitri said that knowledge of the djinn world will come to me and I believe pregnancy is included in that category. By the way speaking of Sitri, I have a proposition for you and the rest of my generals, Ja’far please inform them that I will be holding a meeting in an hour from now and Aladdin come with me.”

“Yes, father.” Walking out the room with his dad by his side, Aladdin felt excited but a question that been in his head since the news had been announced. “Dad?”

Looking at his son through the corner of his eye, Sinbad hummed to show that Aladdin has his undivided attention as they made their way through the hallways. ”I was wondering how come you didn't notice?”

“In all honesty, I had some sort of suspicion that I'd manage to get him pregnant this time. It was our goal at the time and I had to wait to see if he’ll show. Not only that but his scent started to change as well but I thought nothing of it since he's always around me, but his scent became more...how can I say this. He started to smell more like me than himself.” Sinbad said.

“Wait can't you sense the life from within him?” The question came out before he can even fully process what he said.

Chuckling at his son’s enthusiasm and at the questions that he had no problem in answering, he said in amusement. “I can sense something but my powers aren't nearly as develop as they should be from what I know, Masrur said that for the past few weeks my power has kept growing at a rapid rate but even he said that I’m not close to Sitri’s level of power. He said it’ll take a while and we will work on my control with handling delicate objects and using my powers in battle. Sitri was a prince so I know what I can do now may not even be my full potential, the power that I felt coming off on him is on a totally different scale compared to what I have. My power that I have now isn’t even close, nowhere close, that it's almost laughable at how far apart our powers are. He’s a prince due to his power not due to his looks, you've felt the pure raw power that radiated off of him at the dungeon, didn't you?”

Nodding his head at the question, it only took Aladdin a second to comprehend what his father meant. “You haven't discovered your full potential yet.”

“Ah, when I had my brief spar with Masrur, I've felt that I could go on for hours on end and not get tired till it was possibly the next following week.” Stopping at what his father told him, Aladdin looked at his father with something between amazement and horror. He found it astonishing that his dad had this incredible strength but he felt scared. He didn't feel scared for himself but...for his mother.

He hesitated in his next question. “Do you know how to control your strength?”

Shaking his head, he looks away at the question. He knew what Aladdin was implying, was he able to control his monstrous strength when he was with his mother. “I didn't have no control when we…” He left the sentence hang as he knew his son will fill in the blank and he wasn't wrong as a look of realization came to him.

Sighing to himself, Aladdin began to rub his temple to sooth an oncoming headache that will no doubt leave him in a rather sour mood. “You had to have some control since mom wasn't in any type of pain like the last time. But then again he did stay in bed for a day and just smiled and laugh at our concerns. Actually, he took it with relative ease.”

Shaking his head at his wife’s negligence towards his body, Sinbad sighed and for once looked his age and seemed to be tired, worn out and all the more, wiser than he had ever looked before. It was as if the entire world was resting entirely on his shoulders. It was a saddening sight but the only thing he can do is smile and tried to console his father as best as possibly could but even he knew it wasn't enough. “Nothing is ever easy isn’t it?”

Looking away, Aladdin didn’t have the heart to answer that question but he didn’t have to as his father just laughed in a way that held so much pain and sounded strained to his ears. “Haha, don’t worry about it. I know nothing is ever easy. Just from your lack of answer clarifies it. Let's not continue this conversation any further, after all, I'm sure this isn't something that needs to be talked further with your mother present.”

It was then that Aladdin had noticed that they had walked all the way from the office to the king's room, that had he still not been paying attention or had his father speak about his mother, he would have walked right pass the room without further notice. Lightly scratching his cheek in embarrassment at the realization, he and his father had entered the room and were surprised at the sight of Yunan already there in front of Judal.

Gaping at the sight of the older magi, Aladdin blinked in surprise and pointed his finger at the blond. "When did you get here!?" His voice was raised an octave higher than usual.

Glancing behind him, Yunan smiled at the two in amusement as their dumbstruck look came into vision. Withholding back a chuckle at the looks, he tilted his head allowing his hat to fall slightly forward, but with the tip of his fingers, he pushes it back lightly. "Hmm, I've been here for a while now, I've felt this pull towards the baby that's forming within Judal-chan. So here I am."

Scowling at the magician, Sinbad growled a bit before biting out. "At least announce your presence, villain."

Pouting a bit at the insult directed towards him by his king. Yunan sighs a bit before a good natured grin took over as he laughed off the comment. Or at least tried to as it still hurt him but he didn't dare to show it, however, he wasn't able to fool Judal who gave him a sympathetic look. "I sensed a potential king candidate within your son. He'll grow up to be a fine king."

Sensing the tension between the two men, Judal quickly butted in before an argument can take place. "Yunan, I would prefer if my children never went near a dungeon but this isn't what we should talk about at a time like this." It took a moment for what Yunan said when he was referring to his child to sink in that Judal blinked as confusion swept over his lovely features. "Son? He? Is my child a boy? How did you-"

"Intuition, I've never been wrong before and I just sense that he'll be powerful, well not as powerful as his father but he'll make his name known across the countries." Reaching out he looked towards Judal and silently asked for permission. Getting what the look meant, he nodded his head and allowed the magician to rest his hand on his stomach. "His name will reach the heavens, just like his father." Glancing up at the mother, he was startled at the tears that were forming in the former magician eyes.

"Will he have a difficult future?" The queen whisper as he laid his hand upon Yunan's own hand. His touch was gentle and as light as a feather. Looking away at the question as he knew the answer, he felt the small hand that was placed upon his tighten ever so slightly before it returned to its normal grip. "I can't stop it, can I?"

Yunan chooses to remain quiet and swiftly but carefully take his hand away while being mindful of the hand that rested itself upon his and flipped their position with now it being his hand that gripped the queen's own hand. His touch being just as gentle as well but firm. "I'm sorry, but as for now we'll have to talk about the baby and the process that will be taken into securing a safe delivery."

Sinbad and Aladdin, who were off to the side observing the two made no moves to interfere with the conversation but instead choose to observed and listened. After a few minutes of staying silent they decided to converse among themselves in private. "Dad, it seems my little brother is going to be quite the handful in the future. I feel sorry for mom, he looks really torn up about it."

Silently taking in his wife tearful face and look of dejection, Sinbad sighed to himself and replied back with a thoroughly exhausted tone of voice. "I'll do what I can to ensure my son's safety and I'll talk to your mother after this. This shouldn't take no more than fifteen more minutes so I'll hopefully, cheer him up." Taking a few steps towards his wife before stopping Sinbad glanced behind his shoulders. "Go round up the generals if Ja'far hadn’t already did it and have them in the conference room, I'll be there shortly. In exactly twenty minutes."

As much as he wanted to stay and confront his mother, Aladdin knew that his father would be more fitted for the job and went to do as his father requested. The last thing he heard as he went out the door was his mother's cries and Yunan bidding them a farewell and promising to return tomorrow, early in the morning.


	30. Author's note. This is not a chapter.

Hello fellow readers,

I'm sorry for the delays in chapters as I might be in need of a new beta-reader plus with the addition of college, homework, studying, writers-block and making new chapters for my other stories. Everything has been piling up on me sooooo it's becoming quite difficult in producing a new chapter every week. So that may change to every two-three weeks, hopefully, I'm leaning more into making it two weeks instead of three weeks. I don't want to deprive you guys of chapters for that long. 

Hopefully, I'll be able to get chapter 29 up soon, but as for my other stories they will still be uploaded every now and again. Once again I'm sorry for the delays.


	31. Family, friends and immortal companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone but here it is. :)

Rounding up the generals hadn't been hard as Aladdin had found them in their usual places, like for Yamuraiha. He found her in her own personal laboratory or like Ja’far who was always in his office whenever it wasn't time for meals or attending to official business with the king or even helping the king organize all of the important scrolls for negotiating with other countries.

And once he had rounded them up and waited along with them for his father, he couldn't help but feel that unlike every other conversation that they have ever had this one will be life changing. It would be for the better or for the worse and he couldn't decide which would it be and for the life of him, he wished that it was for the better. His mother didn't need any more hardships to face and his father definitely didn't need another problem to add to his growing list either. From time to time, his father’s generals would always give their king, his father a disapproving look for his past treatment of his mother or the fact that he basically took his mother's powers away without any regards about how his mother felt. 

His mother, who always hid behind a mask of insanity had shown his true self and laid himself bare for the world to see his weakness and flaws and in return was loved but also deceived by the one he loved. But come to think of it, Aladdin couldn't help but smile sadly as a particular thought came to mind. ‘Their love story is so twisted and bittersweet but it's...there is no doubt of their love for each other. They love each other even though they cried, even though they smiled through their pain and forced themselves to accept change. My mother didn't need to hide who he was anymore but the lies that he was feed from my father and that organization did a number on his mental and physical state as well.' Aladdin had thought darkly to himself. 'But honestly what was dad thinking when he stole mom's powers? it was stupid of him and it led to their brief trust issues with each other. Well my father, he's another story altogether. He's insanely powerful yet he doesn't dare to harm those who can't defend themselves like mom. Despite having monstrous strength, his father would rather somebody or anybody really to stab him than to harm an innocent person or his mother. He doesn't flaunt his newly acquired abilities either instead he just dots on his wife and child and discusses important matters with his friends and goofs off.

His father was always the type to just have fun but now with Al-Theman making their moves, he's making his own moves as well. 

And just as he was about to go talk to Ja’far, his father came exactly at the time that he said it would take for him to come. “I'm glad everyone could make it.” Aladdin looks at his dad confused “Dad, where’s mom?” Sinbad looks over at his son with a light smile “He’s okay son, he’s sleeping in bed.” Aladdin’s expression turned to a relaxed smile. Once that was over, Sinbad looked over at everyone then walked over to his throne.

Taking a seat at his throne the king, the king motions for his friends to come forward to which they had complied to. “Now I know you're wondering what could it be for me to summon all of you here.” Sinbad looked around and sees everybody’s faces covered in concern. He continues on “You all know that me and Judal have the ability to live forever.” He looks to see everyone's face turn from concern to bittersweet, some even gave a sad smile. Sinbad smiles widely as he says the next set of words “Well, now you too can be immortal with us but…...you must all drink a very large amount of my blood to accomplish this.” Gasps were heard around the room at this point as everyone was trying to process this information.

Pausing for dramatic effect, Sinbad leaned back in his throne and waited for his words to sink in and truly process what he meant and it didn't take long either. Ja’far, Masrur, Drakon and Hinahoho looked to be extremely calm and not at all phrased by the proposal.

While Pisti and Sharrkan for once didn't have a grin on their faces and looked quite serious about the matter. Spartos didn't bother to hide his shock and had faintly mumble an incomprehensible response. Yamuraiha looked away and tighten her fist.

Sighing at their reaction, Sinbad place his elbow on the arm part of his throne and allowed his cheek to be support by his hand. “You guys have the decision to say no. Think about it.”

Closing his eyes as he continues on. “You may leave.” It was silence as there were no shuffling of footsteps or the occasional light conversation that usually broke out amongst his generals. He refused to open his eyes and see what was taking them so long but decided against it. What he didn't expect though was for an instant reply back. Which caused him to snap his eyes open in surprise.

“We accept.” Standing at the head of the small group of generals were his first three official generals and he released a smile that later turned to a frown. His generals had always done their best to please him or simply trust him but this wasn't something they would usually get themselves involved with. He didn't know what the side effects may have on his generals but he did know that their lives would be longer and who's to say that they would want to watch everyone they have ever known die one by one. 

Shaking his head Sinbad smiled at them sadly and waved for their dismissal but they stood tall and proud. Frowning at his king, Masrur was the first one to speak which greatly surprised everyone as the fanalis would usually choose to either remain silent and allowed everyone else to do the talking or barely answers with only a few handful of words. “Sinbad, we’re serious about this. We don't need time to think about it, we will gladly serve as your familiars.”

“But what about your humanity? Don’t you want to continue living as a human and not as a monster.” Laughter resounded throughout the throne room as Masrur, Ja’far and Drakon laughed in good nature.

“Oh Sinbad I've already lost my humanity when I kill my killed my parents along with every other person that followed after them but I became a monster at a young age, but I've regained that humanity back as I met you. I would gladly give it up again if it meant I could continue serving you for the years to come.” Ja’far said earnestly and Sinbad had to withhold tears at his best friend declaration. Despite all of his slips up and the advisor disapproval of how he's been handling his marriage, the advisor never once left and continue to help him as his advisor and best friend.

“Y-you guys don’t know how much this means to me.” Sinbad said slowly as he regarded his friends with a small smile, he was shaking and was trying to contain his emotions. He didn’t want to lose his composure but it was so hard. He let a few tears fall as he made a gash on his chest where his heart was and blood started to fall to the floor in one big gush. Everyone gathered around and cupped their hands together, once their hands were full they drank up every drop and kept on until they felt full. Once they were done, he uses his magic to mend the gash and smiles at his friends, they all smile back and run up to him, holding him in a loving group hug. 

 

~Five minutes later~ 

 

Sinbad stumbles weakly into his room and drags himself over to his wife who is still sleeping loudly in bed. Once he reaches the bed, he cautiously lays down and wraps his arm around Judal but once he lays his head near his queen’s neck, his eyes turn bright red. He feels the hunger consume him and he can’t hold back this time.


End file.
